The Choice Is Yours
by minimized casualties
Summary: In his three years of banishment, Zuko had never expected to run into his childhood friend again. She brings back memories he thought were forgotten and helps him realize that he can control his own destiny. As Sozin's Comet draws nearer and Azula reappears in Zuko's life, the two must make sacrifices and choices. Follows main storyline, from the middle of Season 2. Zuko/OC.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Okay, going to try out another multi-chapter fic. Let's hope this ends well. And if my OC becomes too Mary Sue (we all know I _hate _those), I will personally burn her. Or push her off a cliff, something like that.

* * *

**Prologue: Ara and Zuko**

Ara gazed out the window of the monorail, watching the scenery blur by. Her breath fogged up the glass, and she lifted the edge of her dark blue cloak to wipe it away. Her jet-black hair was pulled in a low ponytail that spilled over her shoulder in long, dark locks. The dim light in the monorail cast long shadows across her olive skin, and she watched as the night sky grew darker and darker, the soft glow of stars becoming more visible by the second.

At Ara's side was a rare creature, curled up and napping peacefully: a non-hybridized raccoon. His head lifted as Ara stroked a hand down his back, his eyes blinking sleepily, and let out a soft mew.

"We're almost there, Rei," Ara whispered to her loyal friend. A rush of excitement coursed through her, and she sat up a little straighter.

Ara had been staying at the Northern Water Tribe for the past three years, training and practicing her waterbending in secret, since females weren't allowed to practice waterbending. When she turned fifteen, after she had grown stronger and more experienced and learned many new techniques, she decided that it was time to go out on her own and find her own path. She and Rei began a journey to Ba Sing Se, and after weeks of travelling, they were finally there.

She shifted in her seat as the monorail started to pull into the station, heart pounding wildly. After being in the Northern Water Tribe for so long, she was finally having adventures again, being free and gaining new experiences.

Now in Ba Sing Se, the greatest Earth Kingdom city, Ara would have even more. But Ba Sing Se was enormous – who knew what kind of things she might run into, or what kind of people she would meet. And, she thought to herself, there was always that _slim_ chance she'd run into an old friend.

...

... ...

...

Zuko drew the blinds in the small house that he and his uncle were sharing. The city of Ba Sing Se was slowly drifting off to sleep, and the streets were swathed in darkness. The air outside was still and cool, quiet enough so that one could hear the soft chirps of crickets and the rush of the wind. He turned away from the windows to see his uncle sitting at their small table, hands wrapped around a steaming cup of tea.

Uncle Iroh glanced up. "Would you like a cup of fresh Jasmine tea, Zuko?"

"No."

"Please," he insisted, "help yourself. We have plenty of money to spend now that we have a job in the tea house."

Zuko frowned, his gold eyes narrowing. "I don't want to make a living here, Uncle," he snapped. "This city is like a prison."

His uncle shrugged, still quite buoyant and pleased with the outcome of their stay in Ba Sing Se. "Well, for now, here is the best place to stay. Perhaps it will grow on you."

"I doubt it," Zuko muttered. His hand absentmindedly reached up and touched the red scar on the left side of his face.

Iroh hummed with thought. Finally, he stood up. "I am going to bed now, Zuko. You may as well do the same. Tomorrow we continue work in the tea house, and who knows what we may find or who we may meet. Ba Sing Se is quite a large city."

He gave a little nod and turned away. After taking a few steps, Uncle Iroh paused and turned back. "Make sure the tea doesn't get cold," he ordered.

Then he shuffled off to bed, Zuko watching him go.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. (:


	2. Agni Kai

**A/N: **Okay, here we go. The previous chapter was a prologue, just a quick intro. And thank you, Xxmooses123xX for my first review. It definitely encouraged me to keep going. c:

* * *

**One: Ara**

As the golden sun rose slowly above the horizon, bathing the lands before it in gentle morning light, the city of Ba Sing Se began waking up from its deep sleep. One by one, vendors began wheeling out their carts stocked full of goods, and residents pushed open their windows to enjoy the day. People filed through the streets, attending to their business and buying supplies and food. Slowly, the city began to fill up with the soft buzz of life.

Ara walked down the crisscrossing maze of streets, wrapped in her cloak, the hood pulled up to conceal her face. A piece of silk, the color identical to the cloak, covered her nose and mouth. Rei sat on her shoulder, its huge dark eyes examining its surroundings. Ara had no set destination in mind. Nor was she lost: she was simply wandering, simply enjoying the beautiful morning and sights of the enormous city.

She turned at a corner, one of her thin dark brows lifting as she skimmed a small group of vendors, who were already active and promoting their goods to passersby. She slid through the small group of people, her bright blue eyes scanning the shops around her, looking for a nice place to relax and find some warm food.

A small, quaint looking tea shop caught her eye, nestled neatly in between the surrounding shops. The sign read, in bold characters, "Pao Family Tea House." Pushing gently on the door, the jangling of the bells sending a soft melody floating through the morning air, Ara poked her head in the warm shop. She glanced at the simple tables and benches, four on each side of the room, with a wide path down the middle for the waiters. Beautiful paintings of animal designs hung on the walls, and a shelf full of teapots gave the shop an authentic feel to it. A counter in the back led to a room, which Ara assumed was the workers' area. The aroma of leaves and herbs lingered in the air, and she stepped inside fully to enjoy the scent.

A short, round, elderly man came out of the back room at that moment, featuring warm dark eyes and a peppery gray beard. One hand rested on his potbelly, while the other was holding a cup of steaming tea. He looked oddly familiar, which scared Ara, and she was grateful the hood and fabric over her mouth and nose concealed her identity.

He waved his hand jovially, beckoning Ara forward. "Please, please, do come in! Take a seat anywhere; the place is empty!"

Ara gave him a grateful nod and took a seat in the corner. She could see the man looking at her raccoon with fascination: non-hybridized animals were extremely rare. "Now," he said, "what can I get you?"

"Uhm, I'll have a pot of Lychee tea, please."

The man smiled. "An excellent choice. That'll be coming right up; I'll have my nephew bring it out."

"Thank you," Ara said with a kind smile to the server, which he returned.

Rei leapt from her shoulder down to the table, where it stretched out, its gray fur rippling over its body and its ringed tail standing up straight. Absentmindedly, she scratched him behind his ears, and he purred in content.

"What do you think of Ba Sing Se so far, Rei?" she asked. Rei made a series of clicks and blinked his eyes thoughtfully, leaping onto her lap and curling up under her cloak.

As she waited for her tea, Ara turned her gaze out the window, watching the bustle of the city from the small shop. She was finally in the city that she had dreamed of seeing for years. But what now? What was there to do? She had hoped that upon her arrival, she would realize what path she had to follow, what her true destiny was. But she felt as lost as ever. As lost as she had felt in the Northern Water Tribe; as lost as she had felt in the Fire Nation. For some weird reason, Ara felt that something would happen to her here, giving her an exciting adventure.

Smiling to herself, she shook her head. The idea was ridiculous. There was a war going on and this city was one of the safest strongholds there was. Why would she expect something unusual to happen? Plus, she'd only be in the city for a few days. There was so much time to explore, and the city was huge. Feeling assured, Ara sank back in the chair, relaxing and dismissing the thoughts swarming her mind.

Then someone spoke, shaking Ara out of her stupor. "Uh, a pot of Lychee tea?"

She glanced up to the waiter, a thank you forming on her lips. But when she recognized the speaker, the breath was crushed from her lungs and time seemed to still. Her hand gripped the table for support and the noises around her were muted by the blood that rushed through her ears.

The boy who stood in front of her was around the age of sixteen and had dark hair, as dark as Ara's, pale skin, and golden eyes. And his left one was marred by a gruesome scar. Ara knew that scar.

She had seen him receive it.

...

... ...

...

_I pushed through the crowd, the air warm and heavy with tension and the mass of bodies eagerly surrounding the arena. Red banners hung on the walls and the non-roofed arena was bright with the sunlight filtering in from overhead. My stomach was a mess of knots and my dark hair fell around me, as I was too much of in a rush to pin it up. My simple garments stood out in the throng of nobles and upperclassmen wearing fancy robes._

_Finally, I made my way to a small clearing, where I pressed myself to the rim around the arena, aching for a better view. But a part of me was scared of what I might see._

"_Ooh, look at this, the servant girl comes to see my brother get burned," a voice sneered from behind me._

_I spun around to see Princess Azula leering at me. She was a year younger me, but so different compared to her brother. Quickly, I gave a little bow in an attempt to hide the fear I was feeling at Zuko's situation._

"_Yes, Your Highness," I murmured, "I had finished all my duties so I came." Silently, I berated myself for not coming up with a slyer excuse quicker and prayed that Azula let me stay._

_She raised one eyebrow and looked me over lazily. "Well," she said silkily, "I suppose I can just let you stay here." My shoulders sagged with relief. "But, it is quite warm in here, so fetch me a glass of water."_

_I opened my mouth immediately, wanting to object, but I bit my lip before I said anything I'd soon regret. Nodding numbly, I stepped back, ready to turn and follow the order. Then a calm voice came to rescue. "Wait a moment, Azula; give this poor girl a break. I'm sure she wants to see this Agni Kai just as badly as any of us do."_

_Glancing up, I saw General Iroh standing beside Azula, I gave another bow. He only gave me a wry, tight-looking smile. This puzzled me, and made me wonder if perhaps Iroh feared for Zuko, too._

_Azula scowled. "Very well, Uncle. But as soon as this is over, you go back to work, servant."_

_I nodded obediently. "Yes, Your Highness."_

_Turning back to the arena anxiously, I continued to wait for the match to begin. Then, Iroh spoke to me quietly, quiet so that Azula and no one else could hear but me. "You're Ara, aren't you?"_

"_Yes sir," I murmured, looking up at the retired general with huge eyes._

_He smiled kindly at me, a genuine smile that I couldn't help but return. "You're my nephew's friend. I've heard about you."_

_My cheeks flushed only slightly. "He's spoken of me?"_

"_You sound so surprised."_

"_I'm just a servant girl, sir." The idea of Zuko actually calling me his friend made me smile to myself._

_Iroh chuckled, a warm, deep sound that shook his belly. "Well, yes," he agreed, but he sounded quite sad to be doing so. "He's mentioned you once or twice in passing, but he _has_ talked of you." He gave me another smile._

"_Please, sir," I said nervously, "w-why has Zuko been challenged to an Agni Kai?" As a servant girl, much of the information was kept from me, and as to why Zuko had to duel was a mystery._

_Iroh opened his mouth to answer, but our conversation ended there: the crowd was suddenly still, as a blanket of silence engulfed us. I pressed myself against the rim around the arena, my body shaking with apprehension. My heart stopped as I recognized the two figures facing each other in the arena. On one side of the arena was someone very tall, with a waterfall of dark hair that fell from his top knot. I could feel the power emanating from him, and even though I was so far away, I couldn't help but feel small and intimidated. It was Fire Lord Ozai. Standing on the opposite side was his son, Prince Zuko. I could see his golden eyes wide with horror and shock as he realized his opponent was his father. His pale skin glinted in the light of the arena, and his hands, that were up and ready to fight before, were now down at his side._

_I balled my fists and lowered my head, my hair falling into my face, as I shut my eyes and a wave of emotions rolled over me: fear and anger and sadness. The expression on Zuko's face didn't help – I've never seen him terrified like this. How could a thirteen year old be forced to duel with his father? Every particle in me wanted to run into the arena and stand by Zuko's side, just so he knew that it was going to be okay._

_But I was wrong – things were going to be far from okay._

_For a moment, nothing happened. I hoped that perhaps the Fire Lord would go easy on Zuko, or let him off easy this time. But as the Ozai took a few menacing steps toward Prince Zuko, I knew that it was no good._

"_Please, Father!" Zuko cried out, his voice echoing around the room. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!"_

_The bonfires in the corners of the room casted flickering shadows that fell across the Fire Lord, giving him an even more threatening appearance. When he spoke, it was a harsh growl, and I flinched. "You will fight for your honor!"_

_Zuko's eyes squeezed shut and he fell to his knees. "I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son." He looked up as he was immersed in his father's shadow, and to my horror, his eyes were glistening with tears._

_Ozai ignored him. "Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" he spat._

"_I won't fight you."_

"_You _will _learn respect," Ozai ordered, "and suffering will be your teacher."_

_Zuko looked up at his father, eyes wide and frightened, still kneeling on the floor, his cheeks shining with the thin trails of tears. It was like a punch in the gut when I realized what was coming. My hands were clenched tightly, my nails digging into the flesh of my palm, my legs stock straight and frozen still; I couldn't move. I couldn't move or stop myself from seeing the flame that ignited in Ozai's hand, caustic and hungry. In a swift movement, the Fire Lord sent the fire forward, toward his son's face._

_I winced and shut my eyes, but the image of Zuko getting burned was seared into my mind. His tortured scream reverberated off the walls and echoed in my ears, so that I was hearing it over and over and over. With a shock, I could feel tears dripping off my chin and I quickly wiped them away with shaking fingers. Everything around me was blurred, disoriented, and I was scared._

_Turning away, I prepared to run off, to disappear in the vast crowd. Before I could go, however, I came face to face with Azula._

_She made a tsking noise, her thin lips curling into a smirk. "What a pity," she said softly, her voice dripping with sarcasm._

_Fury blinded me, and I shoved past her and started running before anything else happened._

_..._

_... ..._

_..._

"Excuse me, miss?"

Ara blinked. The smooth ceramic teapot sat on the table in front of her, a trail of steam rising into the air. She could see her reflection staring back at her, her eyes wide and looking quite dazed. The flashback of her memory had hit her unexpectedly, leaving her shocked. That event had happened nearly three years ago.

"Miss, I was asking if you wanted me to pour you a cup?" the voice was slightly irritated now, but it was slightly familiar to Ara, too.

She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Oh, yes please, thank you," she said, looking up into the eyes of Zuko.

* * *

Hopefully my first official chapter was okay. Again, any reviews would be lovely! And please let me know if the italicized flashback things are too confusing.


	3. Burning

**A/N: **I just want to say thanks for the reviews I got! They really really encouraged me. I feel like Zuko might be a bit ooc here, but I'm not sure, so let me know what you think!

* * *

**Two: Zuko**

Zuko looked down at the girl sitting at the table in front of him. A dark blue piece of silk covered the bottom portion of her face, so that all he could see were her bright blue eyes. Long tresses of jet-black hair hung from beneath the hood that framed her slim jaw, her high cheekbones reflecting the light in the tea house. As the girl's eyes roamed over him, he had the gnawing feeling like he'd met her before.

Suspicion spread throughout him, and he frantically racked his mind for any knowledge of this strange girl. Her eyes and olive skin marked her as someone from one of the watertribes – but her black hair was a Fire Nation trait. He frowned with confusion, and pushed the feelings aside, telling himself he was overreacting and too paranoid; however, these feelings did not dissipate as easily as he had hoped.

Carefully, he poured the girl a cup of her Lychee tea, watching the steam rise up from the cup in swirls. The whole time, he could feel her eyes on him, watching him closely. Zuko felt frustrated and anxious, making his temper run short, and he felt that this girl was at the center of it.

"How are you going to drink with that thing over your mouth?" he snapped rudely as he set down the teapot loudly.

She raised her eyebrows coolly at him, but the amused that flickered in her eyes only infuriated Zuko even more. He spun on his heel and stormed back into the workers' room, where his Uncle looked up at him in surprise.

"Is everything okay, Zuko?" he asked carefully, knowing the sort of moods his nephew could get in.

Zuko shook his head. "That customer out there," he said, "I feel like I know her from somewhere. And I can tell that she recognizes me. Uncle, what if she's from the Fire Nation? Do you think we should leave? I _knew _we shouldn't have made ourselves so obvious! Now look at what—"

Uncle Iroh cut him off. "Calm down, Zuko. An unsure mind will only lead to unsure actions," he said wisely.

"Now's not the time for your useless philosophies, Uncle!" Zuko said, his voice raising.

With a sigh, Iroh stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I, too, thought this girl seemed familiar." Zuko's golden eyes widened and he inhaled sharply, but Iroh continued before he could speak, "However, I do not believe she is a threat."

"Uncle, how can you say that? If we both recognize her then she can only be from the Fire Nation. Which means that she _is_ a threat!"

"Zuko," Iroh said firmly, "you are overreacting. If she does not cause harm to us now, then it may mean that perhaps she is nothing to worry about."

Zuko stopped at stared at his uncle with disbelief. "Nothing to worry about," he repeated in an expressionless voice. Then, he frowned darkly and his brow furrowed. "Uncle, _she is from the Fire Nation! _What if Azula sent her after us?"

Iroh seemed to realize it was no use arguing with his stubborn nephew. "Azula would never send someone else to do her work, especially if it was involving you," he said tiredly.

"You're right," Zuko said immediately. "Then who can she be?"

"Why don't you go out there and talk to her to find out?" Iroh suggested cheerily.

Zuko frowned, appearing to be having an inner battle with himself. Finally, he let out a loud sigh in resignation. "Fine. But one wrong move and I'm taking her down. Firebending or not."

He stalked out of the room, the voice of Uncle Iroh calling out after him, "Ask her if she likes my Lychee tea!"

The girl was still sitting alone at the table, but the fabric over her face and the hood over her head were both gone. Again, Zuko recognized her, but couldn't quite place where from. He definitely knew her. She was looking down at her tea cup, wrapped in her long fingers. Slowly, Zuko began to walk toward her, feeling extremely awkward, as if he were stalking her prey.

She glanced up at him as he approached, regarding him with a cool expression. "If you're going to yell at me again, then I'd really rather be served by your Uncle."

He frowned, feeling his anger flare back up again. The girl, however, tilted her head slightly, as if she were examining him and his actions. "Stop that," he ordered bluntly.

Her chilly demeanor was shattered for a moment, and she looked taken aback. "Stop what?" she asked, clearly puzzled.

Zuko smirked, liking the fact that he threw her off. "Stop looking at me like that," he said. "I'm not some type of creature stuck in a cage, you know. I can see you doing it."

The girl blushed and she looked away. "I'm sorry," she said genuinely, and her apology surprised Zuko. "It's been so long—." She stopped midway through her sentence, her head snapping up and eyes widening. Then, she looked back down at her cup.

Zuko, on the other hand, stiffened. So he did know this girl. He pulled out the chair in front of her with his foot and sat down, leaning forward. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly, eager to get to the bottom of this.

"I never said you could sit," the girl replied, her cold air returning.

His hands clenched. Would she just answer his questions so he could be finished with this? "Tell me who you are," he persisted. The girl continued to ignore him, pointedly glancing out the window and at her tea cup, looking anywhere but him. Frustration clawed at Zuko's insides and he chewed at the inside of his cheek with annoyance.

Finally, the girl stood up and she tossed a few coins onto the table. Picking them up and rolling them in his fingers, Zuko identified them as watertribe money. He frowned – he didn't know anyone from the watertribe, except for the boy and girl who traveled with the Avatar, but this definitely wasn't her. Unless…

"Tell your uncle I enjoyed the tea very much," the girl said as she opened the door.

An aggravated sigh escaped from Zuko's lips. She had let it slip that she knew him, and he _knew_ he knew her. But she was from the watertribe. Something wasn't quite fitting here. Why was this girl making it so difficult to find out what it was?

He stood up, too. "So that's it?" he snapped, eyes narrowing.

She looked at him, her hand on the door and her face expressionless. But as Zuko examined her, her eyes betrayed the slightest hint of emotion: pain. "I thought you would have remembered me," she said simply. "I guess things have changed, Zuko."

He froze up when she said his name – it jarred his memories, setting off some kind of bell in his head. He recognized her voice; it was one that used to always say his name, and it had a feeling of familiarity, of comfort. But he just couldn't place it. Still, the girl looked so sad it actually almost made him wish that he remembered who she was.

The girl snapped her fingers. "Rei, let's go," she said. A dark animal skittered across the table and leapt onto the girl's shoulders. At first, Zuko didn't recognize it. Then, with a shock, he realized it was a non-hybridized animal. Those were rare. What was more, it was a raccoon.

A raccoon, the watertribe money, her olive skin and dark hair – it all suddenly flew into place.

...

... ...

...

_I walked across the palace grounds, my mind filled with sets of firebending moves. Having spent the whole day drilling and practicing, I was reviewing to make sure I didn't forget anything I just learned. Knowing Azula, it was pretty obvious she was ahead of me by a lot and I was determined to catch up. The sky was a clear blue and a soft wind blew across my face. I passed by one of the many gardens in the palace. A fountain gurgled nearby and the sweet scent of flowers was present in the air._

_However, it was mingled with the stench of burning leaves._

_Curiosity tugged at me, and I followed the smoky scent. I could hear the crackle of the flames as I neared, and I saw the burning tree before I even saw Azula and her friends. My eight-year-old sister's head was tossed back, her eyes closed as she laughed. One of her friends was doing flips through the air flawlessly, casting concerned glances in Azula's direction._

"_I'm really not sure that we should be doing this, Azula," she said, biting her lip as she looked at the flaming tree._

"_Oh, relax, Ty Lee," Azula said in an amused tone. "Look at the stupid creature running like that. Isn't it hilarious? Even Mai isn't bored."_

_I smirked knowingly, because Mai was always bored. She was sprawled out in the grass, with the usual indifferent expression on her face. Being twirled in her fingers were the small knives she liked to throw._

_Mai shrugged. "It's good target practice," she said, flinging one of the knives toward the flaming tree. I could hear a soft cry and I wondered what they had trapped up there._

_Before I could go investigate, a girl pelted toward Azula. She seemed to be at least Azula's age or older, but younger than me – Azula and I were two years apart. "What are you doing?" she cried, fear prickling in her voice. "You're going to hurt it!"_

_Azula sniffed, obviously irked to have being spoken to so casually by someone of such low class. "Well isn't that the point?" she snapped, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes._

"_Let it go." The girl's voice was steely and firm. I raised my eyebrows. Most people had been known to quake with fear in front of the Fire Princess, but apparently not her._

_Meanwhile, flames shot from Azula's eyes (not literally). She lifted her chin in defiance and through her anger, the corner of her mouth twitched up. "No," she said, "I really don't think I will."_

_The girl tried to step around Azula, but she was too quick and blocked her off from reaching the tree. "What do you think you're going to do?" she asked, and there was a hint of real curiosity in her voice. "Climb up the tree and rescue the creature? I'm not sure if you've noticed, but it _is _on fire, you know."_

"_That's exactly what I'm going to do," the girl replied, "so you should really move out of the way."_

_Mai, who was watching the whole thing going on with an aloof expression, raised one eyebrow. Ty Lee let out a little gasp. And I could feel my mouth open slightly. No one had ever talked to Azula like that. My sister's face contorted with rage and she balled her fists._

"_Come and try then, you worthless, nonbending servant," she hissed._

_I felt the need to step in, as the older brother I was. "Azula, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice taking on an irritated edge._

_She whirled to face me. "Just having some fun, brother dearest."_

_The girl turned to me, her blue eyes wide. "Tell them to stop!" she pleaded. "They're going to burn down the tree and the whole garden if they're not careful. There's an animal up there!"_

"_Don't listen to this pathetic little servant girl, Zuko," my sister cooed. "Come and join the party. No one cares about some silly little non-hybridized creature. It's probably the last of its kind, anyway." She looked down at her nails in boredom, then cocked her hip and gave me a smile. "You can sit with Mai." Azula pointed to Mai, who gave me a bored glance, although her cheeks turned slightly pink._

_I turned my gaze to the girl, whose eyes were filled with anger and fear. The way she talked to Azula annoyed me – I wasn't as cruel as my sister, but the Royal Family stuck together and everyone treated us with respect. At least they should have. This servant wasn't above us._

_Still, I wasn't so selfish I'd let an animal die. Thinking quickly, I said, "Well, Azula, I just wanted to let you know that Father wanted to speak to you."_

_She straightened up. "He sent you to come get me?" she asked, disbelief in her voice. Then, a smile spread across her lips as she said, "Watch it, Zuko, you're almost as bad as this servant girl here!"_

_I frowned, slightly irritated, but kept my cool. Beside me, the girl was near hysterical, watching the tree turn blacker by the second. It withered and disintegrated, dissolving slowly into nothing but ashes. Azula glanced at this and sighed._

"_Well, looks like it's that creature's unlucky day," she said, smiling smugly. With a snap of her fingers, she, Mai, and Ty Lee walked off back to the palace._

"_We have to hurry, or else the tree will burn down completely," the girl said after they had gone._

_I gave her an annoyed glance, not really knowing what to make of the servant girl. I didn't usually talk to them – or rather, they didn't usually stand up to me or my sister._

_She gave me a look, realizing I wasn't really going to do anything, then turned toward the fountain that was gushing out rivers of water. "That won't help," I told her. "The fire is too big."_

_The girl only ignored me. She closed her eyes, as if she were concentrating really hard. Then, she stepped out and moved her arms gracefully into the air, furrowing her brow with focus. Slowly, a stream of sparkling water rose up from the fountain. I watched with confusion and shock – she was a waterbender._

_Then, she swept her leg back and gave a flick of her wrist: the water soared through the air, splashing against the tree. The flames were doused and started to die down, losing the fuel. But small embers still remained. Quickly, I ran forward and stomped them out of the ashes, smothering the small flames on the lasting leaves._

_I glanced up. A baby animal was perched on the burnt branches: it had a ringed tail and a masked face, with huge dark eyes and tiny claws. Then, I turned to the girl. "You're a waterbender," I said, with shock._

_The girl looked down. Her hands were clasped in front of her and I realized how scrawny and small she was. Her hair was short and choppy, messy like a bird's nest. Her face was slightly bruised and misshapen, as if she'd been beaten or had something thrown at her head._

"_Y-Yes," she murmured, her voice shaking. The tough, brazen façade was gone, and a meek girl was left behind. "But please, don't tell anyone. I'm not supposed to let anyone find out."_

_A waterbender in the Fire Nation. I never would have expected this. What was more, it was a young servant girl, who seemed to have a tangle of mysteries to her. She glanced up at me with her huge blue eyes and I decided that I couldn't betray this poor girl's secret, even if she were many classes below me. "I won't tell anyone," I promised._

_She looked up, giving me a watery sort of smile. "Thank you," she whispered, then, almost as an afterthought, added, "Your Highness."_

_I stood there sort of awkwardly, not knowing how to react. I had never been friends with a servant girl. She turned to the animal stuck in the tree and held out her hand. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you," she said softly. It let out a soft purr and scampered down, onto her arm and across her shoulders, where it sagged wearily._

_Suddenly I felt bad I hadn't rushed to help before. I could tell the creature was tired and sick from breathing in the fiery smoke, and its claws were slightly burned._

"_It's a raccoon," the girl said, and I could tell that she, like I, was very amazed by the rarity of the creature. It wasn't even hybridized. "I'll call you Rei," she decided, smiling at the small animal. I watched her stroke the top of the raccoon's head fondly, smiling at it as it let out another purr._

"_What's your name?" I asked her._

_She gave me a small bow and said, "Ara, Your Highness."_

"_Ara," I repeated._

...

... ...

...

"Ara!" Zuko shouted as he burst out of the tea house.

He looked up and down the street that was now filled with residents that had finally woken up and gotten to business. Merchants, vendors, customers, mothers with children, men going to work – and a blue-hooded figure. Zuko bobbed and weaved through the throng, not losing Ara from his sight. He could see Rei sitting on her shoulder, his claws rubbing his face as he blinked his eyes, recovering from his short-lived nap.

Zuko stopped, realizing he would never catch up to her with all the people on the streets. Cursing under his breath, he turned and sprinted down an alleyway, where he kicked off the wall and hoisted himself onto the low roof of a store. He scanned the streets, once again spotting Rei and Ara.

He sprinted along the brown-tiled roofs of the houses and shops in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, leaping across gaps and keeping his balance when he threatened to fall over. He squinted ahead, noticing a small clear area where two streets intersected, right where Ara was heading.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered to himself, almost in disbelief at how ridiculous he was being. He bent his knees and slid down the roof, feeling himself begin to flail as his feet suddenly moved over open air.

Suddenly, a man pushed a huge wagon full of cabbages into the streets, right where Zuko was about to land. Zuko let out a strangled cry as he crashed into it, knocking it over and spilling the contents everywhere. The streets were soon spotted with the leafy greens and the splintered remains of the wagon. The man let out a yell, mourning over his loss and watching the cabbages roll away.

"Sorry," Zuko groaned as he struggled to sit up.

A hand entered his view, offering him help to stand. Dazed, he took it and was hoisted to his feet, where he found himself looking at Ara. Her lips were pressed together and her eyes were sparkling in the light, as if she were trying to hold back laughter.

"What are you _doing_?"she said. Zuko stumbled for words, feeling a wave of relief and memories pour back into him as he stared into the face of his friend. "You remember me now?" Ara asked, raising her eyebrows hopefully. He nodded numbly, and she added, "It's about time," and rushed forward for a hug.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Was Zuko too ooc? c: Reviews would be lovely, guise. Thanks for reading!


	4. Goodbyes

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter took so long! This week I have state testing (I'm sure many of you are too?) so I've been studying and stuff. On top of that, I have three history projects to do, so I'm really busy. After this, I probably won't have another chapter up until maybe the weekend, but I _promise _I'll have one up by at least Monday! Thanks for all of you who are sticking around.

* * *

**Three: Ara**

"So, you recognized Rei before me?"

Zuko looked away sheepishly. "Yeah," he muttered. Ara rolled her eyes and he quickly added, "But I had a feeling it was you all along."

She laughed. "I'm just glad you remembered," she said genuinely.

They were sitting back in the tea house after Zuko's wild chase after Ara. Customers filed in and out, and Zuko often had to get up to serve them. Ara, who happened to _love _Iroh's Lychee tea, was having another pot. A steaming cup was wrapped in her fingers and she was settled in her chair, feeling relaxed and comforted. Her eyes again roamed over Zuko, although she tried to do it inconspicuously. He looked so different from when she last saw him three years ago.

He was so much _older. _Ara couldn't really put it in words, but in three years he seemed to be such a different person. She assumed it was because of the burden – the impossible task of capturing the Avatar. His hair was longer, almost shaggy, which was something she sort of liked. His brow seemed to be permanently furrowed, golden eyes filled with so much more anger. In the hour since she'd found him again, he'd only smiled once. And his scar. Ara wasn't used to seeing it, as she never had the chance to get used to it.

After the Agni Kai, he left without even giving her a goodbye.

...

... ...

...

_Ara woke to the sound of the door slamming shut. She sat up in her small bed that was pushed into the corner of the room and stumbled out of her bed. Running her fingers through the tangles in her hair, she glanced up as Ji limped in, his skin pallid in the dim morning light and his short black hair falling in lank locks around his face._

_He gave her his usual steely gaze. "About time you got up," he said gruffly._

_She shrank under his stare, looking down at her hands. "Why are you up so early?" she asked softly._

_Ever since Ji was injured in the war, he had lost his ranking in the Fire Nation army. Though they were able to keep their house in the Fire Nation Capital, money had been hard and Ara was lucky enough to work in the palace to scrape a living. Her father, on the other hand, had turned to gambling and was often out late into the night._

"_Just went into the market for some food. The ship was leaving," was his reply._

_Ara frowned. "Ship?" she asked._

_He grunted as he heaved himself into a chair by the soft crackling fire, taking a swig from a cup of water. "Prince Zuko's ship."_

_It was as if she had been doused with a bucket of icy water that seemed to pass through her whole body. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, and for a moment, Ara was sure she had heard incorrectly. "Zuko's ship? Where is he going?"_

"_It's _Prince _Zuko," her father snapped. "He's been banished, girl, didn't you hear? After the Agni Kai last night, he's been banished from the Fire Nation until he can bring back the Avatar."_

_Ara shook her head, her hair flying around her face. "The Avatar hasn't been seen in over a hundred years," she murmured, more to herself than Ji. "That's impossible."_

_Ji let out a rough, short bark of laughter. "Exactly why Fire Lord Ozai gave it to him. It's an impossible task, so Zuko probably won't ever come back to the Fire Nation. He'll be banished forever."_

_In a daze, Ara pushed out of the room, out of their small house in the Fire Nation Capital, ignoring Ji's surprised order for her to come back. She staggered out into the streets, which were filled with people, and broke off at a dead run to the harbor. Behind her was the dormant volcano, in which the Royal Caldera City – home to the wealthiest and most elite nobles – lay, along with the Palace and Royal Family. Ara knew the rocky and steep road there well; she took it each day to get to the Palace for work._

_But today, she was heading in the opposite direction._

_She sprinted toward the Harbor, feeling panic settle in as each second passed, time ticking as she navigated through the crowd. Despair clawed at Ara, but she bit it away, refusing to lose. Nothing mattered to her, except for the pounding of her feet as she ran across the cobblestone streets, and the rush of blood that echoed in her ears._

_Finally, finally, finally, the salty scent of the ocean was lingering in the air and Ara could see the faint ship sailing away in the distance. She ran across the Royal Plaza and soon her feet were sinking in the white sand; then, they were splashing in the clear waves that lapped against the shore._

_Ara's head was pounding as she squinted in the horizon, watching the boat sail off with Zuko on it. She sank to her knees, her clothes darkening as it grew soaked with water. She blinked furiously, the tears splashing onto her cheeks, and let out a frustrated cry. Suddenly, her shoulders were shaking as she broke down into sobs, feeling more lost and confused than she had ever felt in her whole life._

_Maybe she was just a servant, maybe Zuko didn't consider her as a "friend" or an "equal," but now the only person that she could talk to who would understand was gone and she didn't even get to say goodbye._

...

... ...

...

"You're doing it again," Zuko said, annoyed.

Ara blinked, feeling her face flush. "Sorry," she said, looking down and silently berating herself for getting lost in her thoughts. Now wasn't the time for regrets or reminiscing.

She fidgeted nervously in her chair for a moment, the tips of her fingers trailing across the smooth tea cup; then, she could stand the silence no longer. She had to ask something: what he had been doing since his banishment, why he came to Ba Sing Se, whether he found the Avatar and whether he was still searching for the Avatar, if he ever remembered her or thought of her at all while he was banished – but all these thoughts were clouding her mind and she just couldn't think straight.

Thankfully, Zuko took the opportunity to speak first. "What are you doing in Ba Sing Se? When did you leave the Fire Nation?"

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Ara met Zuko's eyes hesitantly. "About six months after you left," she admitted. "I-I…" She faltered, then tried again. "I ran away. There was so much happening and I was afraid people were going to find out about me being a waterbender, and I was just confused and scared—" She stopped suddenly, worried about Zuko's reaction.

He was watching her carefully, with no expression showing on his face. Ara had realized this was something she had to get used to, as so much time had passed – then she realized _he_ was probably getting used to her, too. They were no longer the children they were three years ago.

"Scared?" he repeated, almost carelessly; but Ara was sure she detected the slightest hint of concern in his voice.

Ara shook her head, fearing she'd said too much. She was different now, tough and independent and she knew how to protect herself; if she ever ran into Azula again, she'd get her revenge. Now wasn't the time to tell Zuko what happened after he left, or why she ran away.

"After I left, I went to the Northern Water Tribe and stayed there for two years. I found work as a Healer and became a powerful waterbender."

Zuko frowned quizzically. "I thought females couldn't learn waterbending in the Northern Water Tribe," he said.

Ara smiled slyly. "I found ways to learn. But I didn't really have any purpose there. Though I knew people and learned about the culture and bending and healing, a war was raging outside the tribe and I felt useless sitting around and doing nothing.

"Finally, I heard about the Avatar's revival and I knew that you were probably out hunting for him. I realized that things were going to start happening and I wanted to be a part of it."

"So you left," Zuko finished.

She nodded. "I left. I traveled to many cities, trying to figure out what I was doing and where I was going. I happened to make my way to Ba Sing Se, and I ran into you."

Zuko nodded slowly, taking the information in. "What about you?" Ara asked nervously. "Have you found the Avatar at all?"

His face hardened and Ara recoiled slightly, hoping she didn't say the wrong thing. "Yes," he said flatly. "And I failed to capture him. I don't know where he is now. My uncle and I came here to Ba Sing Se because we didn't have many other options. The Fire Nation is looking for us now, under Azula."

Ara's fists clenched at the sound of his sister's name, and she could feel anger bubbling inside of her. "Have you run into her?"

He shrugged. "Sort of. I guarantee if you stick around long enough, you'll have a chance to see her again, too," Zuko said darkly, as if he knew that she was dying to have a go at his sister.

She smirked. "Is that an invitation for me to stick around?" she asked.

"Yes, it is!" a cheerful voice said.

Ara and Zuko glanced up to see Iroh walking toward them, a cup of steaming tea in his hands. He was beaming at Ara, his dark eyes twinkling merrily. "I knew I recognized you from somewhere," he said. "Now I realize you were Zuko's friend from the palace."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably. "Uncle," he began, but Iroh cut him off.

"Why didn't you come get me? I knew she was no 'dangerous assassin from the Fire Nation,'" he said, chuckling as Zuko sighed with irritation

Even Ara cracked a smile as she stood up and bowed. "It is nice to see you again, General Iroh."

He hummed. "That title hasn't been used in quite a while… it is welcome, nevertheless." Iroh gave a little bow with his head. "Any friend of Zuko's is a friend of mine. Quite a lovely one, too," he added with a wink. Zuko gave a little groan, making Iroh give a curious glance in his direction. "I think we have some customers to serve," he said.

With another irritated sigh, Zuko got up and moved to tend to customers.

Iroh turned back to Ara. "I fear my nephew has been getting lost quite a bit in these past few years," he said, and there was a bit of sadness lingering in his voice. "Sometimes, the right choices haven't been so clear to him. He has lost his way more than once."

Ara nodded, turning her gaze to Zuko, who was moving between tables, refilling teapots and attending to the customers. "I can tell," she murmured. "It makes me sad that I wasn't there to be with him during his banishment, even if wouldn't have wanted me to come along."

"Sometimes," Iroh said simply, "Zuko doesn't want anybody, even if he might _need _them."

"He needs you," she replied sincerely.

A smile touched Iroh's lips. "I think he might need you, too."

* * *

Short chapter is short. I just wanted to get Zuko and Ara caught up in each other's lives and make it clear that Ara had a place to stay with Zuko (for now at least). In future chapters I will explain much, _much _more about both of their pasts (mainly Ara, since she's an OC). Hopefully the integrated flashbacks aren't to confusing - let me know if they are. Any reviews would be really really appreciated!


	5. First

**A/N: **I said Monday, but I'm uploading it on Sunday! ooOooOo. Big difference, I know. Anyways, _thank you, all of you, _for the kind reviews. You have no idea how much they motivate me to keep writing! Okay, so chapter four. Please let me know if Zuko and Ara's relationship is moving too quickly. I am definitely trying to take my time with it, so you readers will see a lot of fluffy moments, but nothing much yet.

* * *

**Four: Zuko**

Zuko rubbed his eyes sleepily, sitting up in his small bed, as a yawn overtook him. He glanced around the small apartment he shared with Uncle Iroh and now, Ara. It consisted of a tiny bedroom and a main room. Uncle Iroh was snoring soundly in the bed across from Zuko's. He stretched lazily, running his fingers through his unruly hair that hung over his eyes, and loped out of the room.

The small cot in the main room, where Ara had slept, was vacant. A bit of confusion clouded his mind – where had she gone? But he knew that she was probably out doing… whatever she did. She wouldn't have left completely. Although he didn't know her well anymore, Zuko knew that she wouldn't have gone without saying goodbye. Plus, it wasn't like she had anywhere to go. For now, whether she liked it or not and whether Zuko liked it or not, she was staying with them.

Truthfully, Zuko had mixed feelings about seeing his old "friend" again. It was true: when he first saw Ara, though he vaguely recognized her, he hardly remembered her. At all. It had taken a while to get old memories stirring. After three years, she was just so _different. _Back then, he hadn't really thought of her as anything important. Now, thinking like that made him feel guilty.

Before Zuko's banishment, when he was known as the Fire Lord's son, Prince Zuko, he was simply so caught up in his own life and problems. Ara was just the servant, the girl who fetched him cool towels on hot summer days and delivered messages about meetings with Azula or his father. She was the type of person you'd encounter in your life, possibly feel sorry for, and then move on and never expect to meet or think about that person again.

And yet, talking to her was so easy. She would tell him things: about her father, whom she admired yet feared, and her dreams of becoming an actual waterbender. Sometimes, he would inwardly scoff and roll his eyes at the far-fetched ideas of some low-class servant. But often – and his pride would prevent him from admitting it – he enjoyed talking to Ara. She didn't care about being "proper," and using all the right manners; she listened to Zuko, really _listened, _and tried to comfort him when he felt overshadowed by Azula.

He was glancing around his apartment, looking for any signs of her, when a window that was left ajar caught his eye. Frowning, he poked his head out, not remembering opening any windows. That's when he heard someone.

Swiftly, Zuko pulled himself out of the window and hoisted himself up onto the roof of the apartment. It was the usual brown-tiled roof that was on every house in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. He remembered the sea of brown tiles that was looking up at him when he was chasing Ara. Zuko was really starting to get sick of seeing roofs.

At the center of the roof, there was a square of even surface, where Ara was sitting. Her legs dangled off the flat area, lying against the tiles, and her face was turned up to the morning sun.

Zuko carefully walked across the tiles and collapsed next to Ara. "You're crazy," he snapped, irritated. "You could fall off this roof and die."

She opened her eyes, turning to him and raising an eyebrow. "Well, good morning to you too," she said sarcastically. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Ara shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

A silence enveloped them, and Zuko couldn't help but feel awkward. He knew that he was going to feel like this for a while, until he got used to Ara. It was crazy. Some girl from his childhood happens to show up after three years, and suddenly they were sitting on a roof together. He could still remember what had happened when they met, with the whole burning tree crisis. And then, he could remember how after that day, she would be there with Zuko, and they were _almost_ friends.

But he was a prince and she was a servant and during that time, Zuko thought that that was how it was always going to be: just almost.

...

... ...

...

_I took a deep breath, tensing slightly, my hands curling into fists and my knees bending. Then, I whirled into the air, spinning in a three-sixty and whipping my heel out. Landing back on the solid ground, I made a frustrated groan through gritted teeth. As I kicked, a column of flame was _supposed _to shoot out and in an arc, burning the opponent. But I just couldn't get it._

_It was a gorgeous day out on the palace grounds. Flowers bloomed in neat squares along the stone pathways, and a tiny stream trickled nearby, adding to the nice environment. Thin wisps of clouds floated across the clear blue sky, and gusts of wind would occasionally breeze through. But I had no time to frolic around and enjoy today. I had to practice, or else, I would never catch up to Azula. Still, I had a sinking feeling my younger sister would always be ahead of me. _

_After another deep breath, I tried again, doing a three-sixty spin kick and hoping for a fiery curve to rise out of thin air. Still, there was nothing. No warmth, no heat, no fire._

"_What kind of firebender am I?" I whined, my head falling into my hands. "I'm terrible."_

"_I think you're really good," a voice said quietly from behind me._

_I spun around in surprise to see a girl looking up at me, wide-eyed, with a basket full of folded cloths in her hands. After a moment of scrutiny, I recognized her as the servant girl who saved the raccoon from the burning tree last week. She was scrawnier than ever, blue eyes huge and unblinking, clothes drab and simple. The same raccoon was sitting on her shoulder, apparently having taking a liking to her._

_An awkward moment passed. "Uh, thanks," I muttered._

_Tentatively, she placed her basket down on the ground, stepping forward onto the grassy area where I was practicing. The raccoon scurried off her and began to explore. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Aren't you a little young to be working as a servant in the palace?"_

_She shrugged. "My father is – well, was – General Ji. I suppose this is what you can call a special privilege." She glanced down at the ground, and I was shocked that someone could call a servant job as a privilege. I wondered what obstacles this girl had faced._

_Then, a name clicked. "General Ji?" I asked, slightly in awe. "He was a great leader. If it wasn't for his injury…" My voice trailed off._

_The girl shrugged again, her small shoulders bouncing up and down. "Yeah. Even after he lost his title, we still kept our house and land. I just need to work for money, since he can't."_

_I frowned. Ji was a firebender. And, as I remembered what had occurred last week, this girl was a waterbender. I raised my chin and crossed my arms. "I didn't know Ji had children," I observed. "In fact, I didn't even know he was married. For a lowly servant like you, you sure do have a lot of guts to lie to someone of royal blood."_

"_I'm _not _lying," the girl snapped. Her ferocity sprang up so fast, just like when she suddenly back-talked Azula. "Ji didn't have any children, nor was he married. But he _is_ my father." She looked back down at the ground._

"_So… You're adopted?" I wrinkled my nose. Adoptions weren't really a thing that people did around here. Especially not high-ranking Generals in the Fire Nation. And why would anyone adopt a waterbender? How could anyone adopt a waterbender? Last I heard, all of them were taken out of the Southern Water Tribe._

_The girl shrugged. "I guess you can say that."_

_If anyone caught me talking to some servant, they'd be really surprised. I was surprised. No one from the upper classes bothered with them. But still, this girl was definitely intriguing. She was a waterbender and her father was a retired General for the Fire Nation._

"_It's… Ara, right?" She looked up at me, clearly in awe that I happened to remember her name, and nodded. I didn't really know how I remembered; it just stuck. "How old are you?"_

"_I just turned nine."_

_I nodded, thinking about this morsel of information. So she was a year older than Azula, but a year younger than me._

"_How did you do that?" Ara asked abruptly, tilting her head slightly to one side. "That thing you did earlier. The kick."_

"_You mean this?" I asked, and I redid my spin kick. She watched in awe and I smiled, in spite of not being able to conjure up the fire that was supposed to accompany it._

_Then, I inquired about something that had been making me curious. "How did you learn waterbending?"_

_Ara paused for a moment, lost in thought. "Well… I wasn't supposed to. When Ji found out that I could waterbend, he told me never to use it, or else someone would find out and I could be taken away." She looked so small and scared, and for a strange moment, I felt bad for her._

"_But sometimes, they would be mean to me," she said, and she shut her eyes and shuddered._

"_Who?" I asked, but Ara shook her head fiercely._

_She took a deep breath, then continued. "Sometimes, I couldn't help it. I would waterbend, because I had to protect myself. It just… happened._

"_So, I guess you can say I self-taught myself. But I would watch firebenders, too. And I would sometimes mirror their moves."_

_I raised my eyebrows with interest. "But waterbending has a different style than firebending. All bending arts do."_

_She nodded. "I know. But I have nowhere else to learn. I modify the moves, so that I can waterbend with them. And it's really interesting to watch firebenders. I know a lot about their style now, maybe even more than I know about waterbending."_

_This piqued at my attention. "Really? So if I did something, you can change it and waterbend?"_

"_I can try."_

"_Okay. Try doing this," I instructed. She watched my closely as I took my form, and leapt off the ground, throwing small jabs with my fists and a kick with my leg, shooting missiles of fire in the air. Then, I turned to Ara, curious to see what she could do._

_Her brow furrowed as she thought of the technique I just performed. She spun in a circle, pulling a long strand of water from the small stream, and took a leap through the air like I just did, landing and sweeping out her leg, the water trailing behind her. I watched her with fascination. Whereas my technique consisted of quick and strong movements, Ara used graceful and elegant turns and spins. She then flicked her wrist, attempting to shoot the water out like a jet; it feebly wriggled in the open space, then splashed onto the ground._

_She huffed. "I'm not really good at that yet," she said. "But maybe something like that."_

"_That was good," I said, surprised with her ability._

_Ara gave me a tiny smile. "I should go now. I have work to do." She turned and picked up her basket, letting out a soft whistle to signal her raccoon. He scrambled back onto her shoulder, and they set off, returning to their normal lives._

_I watched her go, my curiosity of the girl only partly satisfied. I could tell there was a lot more to learn about her - whether I was going to learn it was the question. With a sigh, I turned, focusing my energy. Jumping up, I snapped my leg out and spun in a three-sixty. And I couldn't believe it when a bright, flickering arc of fire followed it._

...

... ...

...

"What are you thinking of?" Ara asked Zuko as they watch the bustle of the city move around them.

He frowned, wondering if he should make something up, but then decided against it. "I was thinking of the first conversation we had."

She turned her head, smiling at him. "I remember that," she said with a laugh. "I couldn't even shoot out a jet of water properly."

With a smirk, Zuko shook his head. "You? I was hardly able to conjure fire."

They shared a slight moment of amusement as they reminisced over memories. It felt weird; Zuko wasn't used to being so relaxed and carefree. Most of the time, his thoughts were on the Avatar and how to capture him. _The Avatar._

The laughter stopped as quickly as it had come. A frown returned on Zuko's face, and he let out an aggravated sigh. He had no idea where the Avatar was now. What was he doing, wasting his time in Ba Sing Se at a tea house? He shouldn't have to work. He should be the one people were working for. Ara should've been the one working; she was the servant, after all.

That thought made Zuko feel a bit guilty. He glanced over at her, stretched out and calm beside him. With a sigh, he stood up and Ara looked up, surprised. "We should get to work," he said flatly. "No point in wasting our time here," and he turned and climbed off the roof, into the apartment, and back into his room, where he found his uncle with a cup of tea.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! Reviews would be great! Let me know anything I can do to improve, or maybe even ideas on what should happen in the future... I have my plot planned out, but I would love any other ideas from you all.


	6. Birthday

**A/N: **Okay, my updating speed has gotten worse. It's been a week since my last update. Sorry, I've been overwhelmed with projects and homework. But seriously, thanks to all of you who have waited and are still here reading! It's so encouraging to know people enjoy this (or at least I hope you all do).

Okay, enjoy this chapter! Just a note, the flashback occurs three years after the flashback from the last chapter, so obviously Ara and Zuko's relationship will be more evolved. Also, we are at the point in the series where the episode "Tales of Ba Sing Se" was (so yes, that means Zuko's date!).

* * *

**Five: Ara**

After staying with Zuko and Iroh for a few weeks, Ara fell into a routine.

Ara would always be up early, sitting on the roof and collecting her thoughts. She enjoyed this, because it gave her time to think; also, Zuko would occasionally join her. They usually sat in silence, but sometimes shared stories about their journeys and what they did during the three years they didn't see each other. After, they would spend the day working at the tea house, and Zuko and Ara would usually take walks to the market to buy goods and ingredients. The tea house was always exploding with customers; Iroh's tea was the most popular in "all of Ba Sing Se, and possibly all of the Earth Kingdom," as many people had said. They would work endlessly until the evening, where they returned to their apartment and had a delicious dinner (with tea, of course) bought with all the money made. Before they went to sleep, Ara and Zuko would be up on the roof, sparring and occasionally risking some bending when the streets and city was empty.

It was a simple and repetitive schedule, but Ara loved it and never got bored. There were always new customers, and new conversations with Iroh and Zuko, and plenty of delicious tea.

Still, getting Zuko to open up was hard. Though they had much time together, Zuko was often quiet and stoic. Sometimes, he would relax, laughing and smiling with Ara, but then he would draw away as if he were allergic to human contact (she had told him this a few times and he would just roll his eyes). Ara could sense that he was so much more of a complex person than he used to be, with a huge inner battle that was raging inside of him. Most of the time, Zuko seemed like there was so much happening on his mind.

It was another day in the shop, and Ara was moving along the tables, taking customers' orders. She reached the door to the workers' area, calling, "We have two pots of your Jasmine Tea, Uncle!"

After the weeks that had passed, Iroh had tired of Ara calling him "General Iroh," and "sir," and had insisted upon being called Uncle Iroh, Uncle, or simply Iroh.

"Coming right up!" he called from the back, heating up water with a quick flame from his hand. Zuko would have disapproved of this action, but he was busy with more people who were dropping by for quick cups of tea. Business was simply booming.

But suddenly, he walked into the workers' area, his expression more irritated than normal. "Uncle, we have a problem," he hissed. "One of the customers is onto us. Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation."

Naturally, Ara and Iroh turned their heads to look at who Zuko was referring to. "Didn't I say don't look?" he snapped angrily.

But he was right – Ara did realize that she had seen that girl in the shop many times. She had chocolate brown hair twisted in long braids that hung over her shoulders, and hazel eyes that scanned the room with interest. She raised her teacup to her lips, taking a delicate sip, and gave a small glance, which Ara was sure was a coincidence, in their direction.

Iroh, surprisingly, gave a small chuckle. "You're right, Zuko. I have seen that girl in here quite a lot. It seems to me that she has quite a little crush on you."

Ara stifled a giggle as Zuko shouted, "What?" in surprise.

"No wonder," she laughed, and she and Iroh exchanged smirks. Zuko frowned at Ara and she grinned at him. "You're so paranoid, you can't even notice when a girl is into you," she said teasingly.

His frown deepened, making Ara laugh even more. "I can, too," he objected.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them. "Thank you for the tea." Ara, Zuko, and Iroh froze as the girl approached the counter, a smile lighting up her pretty features, and dropped a few coins on the surface.

Iroh pointedly turned his back, and Ara busied herself with wiping up the counters, leaving Zuko to face the girl. Out of the corner of her eye, Ara watched him take the girl's coins awkwardly, and she smirked to herself. He was always so annoyed and irritated with everything, it amused Ara how ignorant he could sometimes be, even if her amusement fueled his anger.

"What's your name?" the girl asked curiously.

Zuko hesitated, thinking quickly. "My name's Lee. My uncle and I just moved here."

Her smile widened. "Hi, Lee, my name's Jin. Thank you, and… well…" Jin paused, wondering if she should go on, and Ara listened with concentration, not even noticing she had been wiping the same area for the past minute.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime."

There was a rattle as Ara's elbow nudged into a teapot, sending it clattering across the counter and into the air. She reached out, snatching it just before it hit the ground, berating herself. Why was she being so clumsy? She lowered her head, mopping up the spilt tea, continuing to eavesdrop into the conversation.

Iroh popped up by Zuko's side. "He'd _love _to," he said cheerily.

"Great!" Jin exclaimed. "I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown." She turned, walking off with a slight spring in her step, as Zuko gave Iroh an irritated look.

"What was that for, Uncle?" he asked angrily.

Uncle Iroh just smiled. "I think it would be nice for you to go out and have some fun," he said simply.

"You should be happy," Ara told him. "Uncle Iroh got you a date. Otherwise, you would've messed up an opportunity with a pretty girl like that."

He frowned. "I would _not_ have messed up," he said hotly, face flushing. "I don't need a date. We're supposed to keep low and not draw attention to ourselves." He spat out every word like it left bitter tastes on his tongue.

Ara rolled her eyes, smirking at him. "Whatever, _Lee,_" she said. "You don't have to get all embarrassed about it. It's like that time I caught you holding hands with Mai by the fountain on your birthday. Your reaction was priceless." She leaned back against the counter with satisfaction.

Zuko's eyes narrowed into golden slits. "Well, at least I don't freak out and drop teapots when someone else gets asked out. Now get back to work." It was Ara's turn to flush, as her eyes flashed dangerously. She watched Zuko as he turned on his heel and stalked off, still fuming.

...

... ...

...

_I walked quickly through the Palace grounds, avoiding large throngs of people, slipping through small hidden passages to stay unnoticed. It was far more crowded than usual, clogged up with nobles, government officials, and other rich and important citizens of the Fire Nation._

_They had all gathered at the Palace today to celebrate Prince Zuko's thirteenth birthday. It wasn't an event that was as huge as, say, crowning of a new Fire Lord or something, but it was still quite important._

_While they all talked and gossiped and chatted away, eating the delicious and succulent food and enjoying the wonders of the Fire Nation Palace, I was scouring the grounds for Zuko. I hadn't seen him all day, and I felt bad that I didn't have enough money to get him a gift._

_I found him sitting at the fountain, and immediately paused as I neared him – or them. His cheeks were pink, a weird grin was spread out on his face, fingers intertwined with one of Azula's friends. I recognized her as the bored one, who always tossed around her sharp knives. As usual, her jet-black hair was up in two buns and she was wearing her fancy garments; but this time, a small smile lingered on her lips and her dark eyes looking at Zuko through long lashes._

_As soon as she spotted me, her eye narrowed with annoyance. "Zuko," she said in her flat tone, "it's the servant."_

_Zuko's gaze snapped to me, and I suddenly lowered my head, as if being caught for doing something I shouldn't have been doing. "Ara," he said, obviously annoyed, "what is it?"_

_I stumbled for an answer. "Sorry," I mumbled, face flushing as I stepped back. "It's nothing."_

_As I turned away, hurrying off, a slight uncomfortable feeling stirred in me. It was really obvious that Mai had a crush on Zuko for a long time, maybe even since Zuko and I first met three years ago. But I didn't know Zuko reciprocated those feelings. I was happy for them, I guess. Mai's family was high up and involved with politics and power. She'd be good for him. _

_I found myself standing at the small pond, the one filled with turtle ducks that I sometimes saw Zuko and his mother relax by. I would never interrupt them, of course. A tiny, baby turtle duck paddled itself across the smooth surface of the pond, sending rippling currents across. I watched as they disturbed my reflection, my face looking so out of place, clashing with the beauty and the peacefulness of this Palace garden._

_Oddly enough, since I was so very alone in the Fire Nation, seeing Zuko with Mai made me feel even more alone – which until this point, I didn't think possible. But that was silly. Did I really think Zuko could help me solve all of my problems and get me out of the Fire Nation, to somewhere I could learn waterbending and actually live my own life? No – that was something I had to do for myself._

_Zuko was just someone whom I relied on, even if he was often irritated at me, or seemed to be embarrassed when he stopped to talk to me or sit with me. I knew he trusted me, too, from the things he told me and confessions he shared. I listened to him and how he felt about Azula's firebending prowess, and how he felt like he would never earn his father's love._

_As an only child, I couldn't always relate, but I knew how he felt about his father. I would usually tell him about Ji and how I knew that I was just a nuisance to him. But I wanted him to be proud of me, just like Zuko wanted his father to be proud of him._

_I sat there watching the turtle ducks for a while, their soft quacks and the splashes of water a soft accompaniment to the orchestra I could hear coming from Zuko's celebration. Suddenly, footsteps added to the noise, and I glanced up to see none other than the Prince himself walking towards me._

"_Sorry about earlier," he muttered awkwardly. "I wanted to be alone with Mai," he said proudly, and I could tell that he felt a lot older and mature at being thirteen._

_Plastering a fake smile onto my face, I said, "It's okay. Happy Birthday."_

_He sat next to me. I could feel a warm glow spread from me – he was so much more comfortable and trusting with me than he was when we first met. Things had changed. "Thanks, Ara," he said with a grin. "And I'm finally older than you."_

_I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Don't worry; in a few months, I'll be all caught up." Zuko made a face, the idea unappealing to him. A sigh escaped me, and I looked back at the pond. "I wasn't sure what to get you…"_

_When I glanced back up, Zuko gave me a look that was a mixture of awkwardness and pity. "Oh, it's okay, Ara. I don't really need anything."_

"_You're thirteen. I feel like I could've done something."_

_He shrugged. "It's fun watching you waterbend. And sparring with you."_

_I nodded slowly, my effort at trying to think of something I could do overpowering the rush of happiness I felt at Zuko's compliment. Then, something clicked and inspiration struck at me, making me bounce up and down with excitement. "Alright, I've figured something out."_

_Zuko leaned forward eagerly. "Let's see it, then."_

"_Not now," I said, shaking my head impatiently. "It has to be at night."_

_He raised his eyebrows coolly. "Oh?"_

_I nodded again, this time with anticipation. "Tonight, after the party, meet me here. I'll show you then, okay?"_

_"I really don't want to wait," he pouted, but let out a sigh of resignation. "It better be something good."_

"_I hope so. Now, go enjoy your party," I said, with another fake smile, although it was slightly harder to create this time. "Mai is waiting." The smile broke altogether._

_Zuko, however, didn't notice and blushed. "Okay. Thanks, Ara." He stood up, brushing himself off, and ran toward the Palace, leaving me by the pond, where I continued to watch the ripples in the pond as the turtle ducks swam and let out little quacks that mingled with the wind that whistled through the trees._

...

... ...

...

Ara glanced out the window. The bottom of the golden sun was merging with the horizon, setting off rays of purple, pink, and orange hues that stretched across the sky. She finished drying her last teacup, stacking it precariously on top of the rest, and let out a tired sigh. It had been an exhausting day. And it was far from over. Though she could relax now, there was always the topic of Zuko that was pestering at her mind.

His date would be here any moment, and she would be burning with desire to know what they'd be doing during their night together. If she told him this, he'd call her nosy – she just told herself she was being a protective friend. It wasn't like Zuko and Jin could become an actual couple, or things would get messy.

At that moment, Zuko stepped awkwardly out of the workers' area, his clothes neat and tidy and hair plastered neatly onto his face with some kind of gel. Iroh followed, a comb in his hand, looking very satisfied.

"Well, look at you," Ara said with a smirk.

"Please don't," Zuko muttered. "This is ridiculous."

"My nephew's hair was very stubborn," Iroh said with a shake of his head.

Ara waved her hand, picking up her cup of Lychee tea (it had become her favorite) and sipping it. "Don't worry," she said absentmindedly, "Jin will love it."

As if on cue, Jin's face appeared in the window of the tea house, a grin lighting up her features as she noticed Zuko.

"Go, Zuko! Enjoy your night!" Iroh said, urging Zuko toward the door.

"Oh, and if she asks where we're from, don't accidently let it slip that you're the banished prince from the Fire Nation sent out to capture the Avatar who recently has shown up again after disappearing for one hundred years in order to end your banishment and reclaim your honor," Ara added with a cheery wave goodbye.

Zuko gave her an irritated look, clearly showing that her comments weren't helping, before he was shoved out the door by an excited Iroh.

Iroh and Ara looked at each other, each slightly anxious about Zuko's date with Jin for their own reasons.

"So," Ara said, as she poured herself another cup of tea, "what now?"

He hummed for a moment, thinking. "I think," Iroh finally said, "that it is time I teach you how to play Pai Sho."

* * *

So, a few quick things. First, hopefully I conveyed Ara's feelings alright. She's on the brink of jealousy, but she doesn't really show it because she's convinced that Zuko's a friend. If you got the feeling that she was jealous, then that's okay. If you just didn't understand how she was feeling at all, then I completely failed and I apologize. Second, I hope Ara and Zuko's relationship is okay. It is really hard to get it right during the flashbacks, because Zuko isn't so angry before his banishment and I try to show him as a younger, more carefree Prince. And, uh, yeah.

Sorry, again, for my slow updating speed. I promise I'll have at least two or three chapters up this week. Why? Because I'm going on a week long trip from May 12th - May 19th to Washington D.C. with my school and I won't be able to write. I'm sorry, but please stick around? I'll update as much as I can before I go! ):


	7. Presents

**A/N: **Welp. I was planning on uploading this Tuesday, but for some weird reason, I thought today was a Tuesday! I hate Mondays, seriously, they're just so stressful and confusing. You lucky turtle ducks get this chapter a day early (okay not a big difference, but still). Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews, you all are lovely omg.

Okay, not sure about how you all will think of this chapter, but enjoy nevertheless.

* * *

**Six: Zuko**

The night started out at one of the restaurants in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. The food was pretty good, though Zuko still preferred the spiciness of the royal delicacies from the Fire Nation over the mediocre dishes from the Earth Kingdom. Still, he made no comment, and the night passed with a series of awkward conversations. Jin asked him how he liked the city and where he and his uncle were living before Ba Sing Se. Quickly, Zuko – or "Lee" – made up a lie about being in a travelling circus.

Still, Zuko had to admit he _was _enjoying himself. Jin had a sense of… _spunk _to her. There was no other word to describe it. Though it was their first date, Zuko could see that she was easygoing and laid-back, someone who was sweet and had a good sense of humor. He found himself relaxing as he finished up his meal, answering her questions briefly and watching her hazel eyes sparkle with interest.

"Hey," Jin said, leaning forward eagerly, "I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city."

"Uh, okay," Zuko agreed. He felt so awkward, but there was a slight bit of curiosity tugging at him.

As they exited the restaurant, Jin reached over and slid her hand into his. At first he was a bit startled, feeling himself blush embarrassedly, but then he loosened up. Ara was sort of right – he was almost feeling like how he was on his birthday when he held hands with Mai. But he was thirteen years old then, and now he was filled him with more questioning: if – and only if – he were to accept life here, is this what it would be like? Zuko glanced over at Jin, who had a small smile lingering on her face, and for a moment, almost wanted to accept it if it was. Then, his thoughts slid onto Ara – what was she doing? He wondered if she was sitting on the roof, looking at the maze of streets, knowing that Zuko was going down one that very moment; or, perhaps, she wasn't thinking of him at all, and she was enjoying the time that he was gone. That thought made him feel a strange mix of emotions, emotions he couldn't identify.

Zuko was brought back to reality as he and Jin turned a corner, and she whispered breathlessly, "I'm so excited for you to see the Firelight Fountain. The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most _beautiful _way." And the way she said it, Zuko was really sure that it did.

He could hear the rushing water, and they reached the fountain. However, it was swathed in darkness, and the dark shadows of lampposts lacked the light that usually shined out of it.

"I can't believe it," Jin said, sounding heartbroken, "they aren't lit."

Her face was turned toward the ground, her bangs falling into her face, and she seemed so crushed. With a small sigh, Zuko realized that what was coming next was inevitable. Though he didn't know her that well, and they only spent a few hours together, Zuko genuinely liked Jin, though as a friend or more he couldn't tell. He had to do something to thank this girl and make her night a bit… brighter.

"Close your eyes," he said ordered, "and don't peek."

Jin gave him a curious smile, but did as she was told. Zuko stepped toward the gurgling fountain, making sure no one was around, and placed his hands together. He took a deep breath, centering himself and feeling a rush of energy flow inside of him. Then, he spun into action, moving as fast as he dare. Small bursts of fire flew from his fingertips, igniting every lamppost, bathing the stone paths in a flickering golden light. Soon, every single one around the fountain was lit and shining, and Zuko double-checked to make sure he didn't miss one.

"Okay," he finally said, "you can look."

Slowly, Jin removed her hands, and a small gasp escaped from her lips. "Oh, wow," she breathed. A smile spread across her face, brightening her face with her own kind of spark, and she stepped forward to marvel at the view. Zuko could feel his lips lift up in a thin smile, too.

"What happened? How did they light? What did you…?" Her voice trailed off as she glanced at him, and after a brief moment, she let the question fade off, deciding to leave it a mystery and enjoy the view instead.

Zuko's eyes trailed over the fountain water, which sparkled and shimmered in the firelight, shifting into an incandescent array of colors. The light cast a series of shadows across the ground, and they crisscrossed in a series of patterns. Jin slipped her hand into his again, and Zuko allowed it, enjoying the moment. He wasn't sure what was going to happen from here, but for now, he was happy.

Jin gave a sly glance, turning toward him. He watched the shine of the firelight reflect in her eyes, which seemed to change from shades of green to blue to brown. She bit her lip softly, once, leaning forward ever so slightly. Zuko could almost feel himself leaning forward, too – but then his hand flew up, holding a piece of paper that intercepted their paths.

"I brought you something," he stumbled, his mouth seeming to move automatically. "It's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

"Lee," Jin said with another smile, "this is so sweet."

"Don't thank me," Zuko muttered, feeling himself grow awkward again. "It was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're our most valuable customer."

"Your uncle is a good teacher," Jin said. She suddenly took a step forward, her hand reaching up to turn Zuko's face to hers. "I have something for you, too. Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

After a moment of suspicion, Zuko shut his eyes, anxious yet eager as he waited for whatever surprise Jin had for him. He listened to the soft crackle of the fire mingle with the gush of the fountain water; against his closed eyelids, he could still see the spots of bright light from the lampposts. Somewhere nearby, Zuko could've sworn there was the soft quack of a turtle duck.

...

... ...

...

_I stepped outside, onto the palace grounds, feeling the cool air embrace me with a gracious welcome. Inside, the air was warm and stuffy with the heat from the torches and the amount of people that crowded around me, people that I had to please. I had just spent hours talking to nobles and people from the higher ranks in the Fire Nation, accepting compliments, and trying to act charming, and holding polite conversations._

_Finally, I managed to escape, walking across the springy grass and tilting my face up to the starry sky. I could see the crescent moon shining the dark, illuminating the grounds in a beautiful and eerie glow. Carefully and quietly, I made my way to the pond, where I had last spoken to Ara. I wasn't sure if she was still there, so I softly called her name as I approached._

"_Ara," I whispered._

"_Zuko?" Ara's voice floated to me from the darkness._

_I dropped to my knees fingers running through the grass, until I found a fallen twig. It wasn't much, but it'd do. With a quick movement, it was ignited, a small flame giving us a source of light until my eyes could adjust to the darkness._

_Ara was sitting against the tree, her legs stretched out in front of her. She squinted as the light hit her eyes, and I realized she must've already gotten used to the night. "You actually came," she said, and the utter surprise in her voice made me feel guilty. Was she expecting me to bail on her?_

"_Of course," I said reassuringly._

_She gave me a small smile. "How is your party?"_

"_Oh, it's uh, fun," I said with a small shrug. "The food is great, but most of it is really boring. My father just wants me to talk to all the high nobles."_

_Ara nodded. "That still sounds nice," she murmured wistfully._

_Then, I remembered something, and fumbled with a small wrapped parcel from my deep red robes. "Oh, hey, I brought you some food. I figured you might be hungry."_

"_Really?" she asked me, eyes widening._

_I passed over the parcel and she unwrapped it, revealing some roast duck and dumplings. "It's not much," I apologized, "but it was all I could manage to sneak out."_

"_Thank you so much, Zuko," she said gratefully, as she bit into a dumpling._

_We sat in silence for a moment as she ate, and I looked at the smooth surface of the pond, the bright moon's reflection swaying with the soft ripples._

"_Your father was there," I said softly, after a while._

_Ara paused, and I could hear the rustle of the napkin. "He was?" she asked softly, almost fearfully. "Did he talk to you?"_

_I shook my head. "Not really. Only briefly. He hardly talked to anyone. He just looked so solemn."_

"_It's because he's stooped so low," Ara muttered, and her voice seemed to quiver with either anger or sadness, I couldn't tell._

_Still, I was surprised to hear her say that. "You shouldn't speak like that about Ji. He was an amazing general," I scolded._

"_He _was,_" Ara corrected. "Then he got his injury."_

"_He couldn't help that!" I said._

"_You're right," she said bitterly. "But he could have helped the fact that he started gambling. He could have helped to stop losing all of our money. He could have helped and gotten a job. But did he?" Her voice was low and shaking._

_I turned away from the pond, toward her, where her fists were clenched and head hung low. It startled me how she was acting. She had always admired Ji and the great things he had done. Not once had I ever seen her admit to her disappointment and sadness like this. It was a shock as I realized I wasn't the only one who had grown up. While I was faced with royal responsibilities, Ara was struggling with her own problems._

_Suddenly, she looked up. "I'm so sorry, Zuko!" she gasped. "I shouldn't have—"_

"_It's fine," I interrupted, not wanting her to feel any worse than she was._

_She shook her head. "It's your birthday. We shouldn't even be speaking of this; I don't even know why I…"_

_I gave her a halfhearted smile. "Don't worry about it. Did you still want to show me what you were going to?"_

"_Of course! But I'll need your help, too," she said. She adjusted herself, giving me nudges to move too, so that we were sitting, cross-legged, facing each other on the edge of the pond._

"_Okay," she instructed. "I need you to make a flame. A tiny one. An ember really, but something that won't die out as quick."_

_I thought for a moment, then moved my hands, conjuring up the tiniest flame that danced on the tips of my fingers._

"_Perfect," Ara said._

_I frowned, confused. "What do I do with it?"_

_She grinned at me. "Nothing. Just do it over and over."_

"_Over and over?" I repeated, even more puzzled._

_Ara nodded her head. "With your eyes closed," she added._

_I raised my eyebrows at her, letting her know that these were a weird and unusual set of instructions; she only shrugged. Then, I shut my eyes, relying on my instincts, memory, and skill, to know what to do. I quickly moved my hands again, feeling the warm fire brush against my fingers._

"_That's great," Ara murmured. "I really hope this works."_

_I hoped so, too, because I was getting really curious._

"_Now," she said softly, "let's see what I can do. Tilt your hand a bit like that." I could feel her fingers wrap over mine gently, moving my hand into a certain position. Then, they released mine and I could hear a swish of water; I realized that Ara was waterbending._

"_This may feel a bit weird," she said, "but keep still." I stayed stiff, not daring to move the slightest muscle. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, something cool skimmed over my fingers, and it was all gone – the cool sensation and the heat from the fire._

"_Where did it go? Can I open my eyes yet?"_

_Ara laughed. "Not yet, Zuko. That was only one."_

"_Only one?" I couldn't help but complain. Nevertheless, I moved my hands, calling up another tiny flame. The cool feeling went over my fingers, and Ara ordered me to do it again. We did it repeatedly, and I probably made about thirty or more of the tiny fires. However, we did it so quickly, it only took about two minutes, though it felt like so much longer._

_Finally, Ara's hands were on mine again, and she pushed them down, signaling that we were finished. "Okay, Zuko," she said softly, "open your eyes."_

...

... ...

...

Zuko tensed as the memory came to him. It had been forever since he had reminisced over that day, his birthday. Why was it coming to him now? But he brought himself back to reality, where he was waiting for Jin. Jin, not Ara, was the one who was supposed to tell him to open his eyes.

He tensed, curious to what she was doing, but suddenly, he was caught off guard as her lips brushed over his. The kiss was soft and quick, and Zuko barely had time to register the fact that Jin was kissing him, until she moved away. Instinctively, Zuko moved forward, kissing Jin again.

This kiss was longer, but only by another second. He pulled away, turning his face, surprised at what he was doing. Emotions swirled around him, making him feel uncomfortable and confused. What he told his uncle only a few weeks ago came back to him: _"I don't want to make a living here, Uncle." _A flash of a knife and Mai's black buns flashed across his mind, paired with the bright blue eyes of Ara; then, a boy on a flying bison, with a glowing arrow on his head, replaced that image

"What's wrong?" Jin asked, sounding hurt and confused.

It pained Zuko to be so mean and vague, but what else could he do? His destiny wasn't going to be found here; his honor was waiting for him, not at this fountain, not with this girl. "It's complicated," he said in strained voice.

And it really was.

"I've got to go," he said bluntly. Then, he ran off back through the streets of Ba Sing Se, back to his apartment.

When he reached his door, he peered through the small opening, seeing that Ara and his uncle were seated and playing a game of Pai Sho. He lowered his head, stepping inside and heading straight for his room, refusing to make eye contact with Uncle Iroh, and _definitely _not Ara.

"Oh, look who's back," Ara said with a grin.

Uncle Iroh gave him a hopeful smile. "How was your night, Prince Zuko?" he asked.

Zuko ignored them, sliding his screen open and then slamming it shut. He could hear complete silence coming from the other side. With a resigned sigh, he slid it open, just a few inches to see them looking at him with expressions filled with curiosity and worry.

"It was nice," Zuko said, softly yet truthfully. Then he closed it again and collapsed on his bed, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Reviews, comments, ideas? I'll be grateful for anything! And yeah, sorry for the small mistakes. Again, thought it was a Tuesday so I panicked. Hope you all enjoyed and uh, have a good Tuesday. Remember, tomorrow is _not _Wednesday.

By the way, have any of you seen the Avengers? Wasn't it perfect? Tom Hiddleson and Jeremy Renner, omg. And Robert Downey Jr. and Chris Hemsworth and basically all of them. Gorgeous, gorgeous men!


	8. Fight

**A/N: **Okay, I finally updated, and I'm very sorry at how long it took. I had a great time at DC and NYC (not that any of you asked, but yeah), and I got back last Saturday. Then, I had to rush to catch up on all the projects and schoolwork I missed, and I pulled a couple all-nighters. My sleep schedule was so messed up, omg. But hey, this is the longest chapter I've wrote yet, so that should make it up to you guys. Maybe? Hopefully.

I'm paranoid Zuko is ooc and Ara is a Mary-Sue. Actually, no, I'm _always _worried about those two things. Those are my two biggest fears in my writing, so I am begging you to let me know if any of it is happening. Please be blunt. I don't mind. But anyway, thank you all for sticking around during my crazy schedule!

* * *

**Seven: Ara**

For the next few days, Ara and Zuko hardly spoke. They had fallen back into their usual routine, but it seemed so much boring to her. There were no fun visits to the markets in Ba Sing Se, no sparring at night, no morning roof talks. Zuko was drawn away like never before, clammed up inside his shell as tight as ever.

Though Ara made feeble attempts to break it open, she wasn't sure that she wanted to be talking to him again. It angered her how Zuko was acting – immature and selfish. He got all moody, all the time, especially after his date with Jin. But Ara didn't blame Jin, either. She hadn't come to the tea house ever since the date, and Ara was pretty sure that she, too, didn't know what to do about Zuko.

When she brought it up with Iroh, he sipped his tea in deep thought. "I am sure Prince Zuko is feeling very confused right now."

"Confused over _what_?" Ara said, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"He's living a normal life," Iroh replied.

Ara had frowned and slinked off, back to work, but later in the day she began to realize what Iroh had meant. Zuko knew only two lives: being a royal prince, and being banished to chase the Avatar. Now, he had a job, a permanent place to stay, and actually went on a date. Her anger began to dissipate, and she decided there was nothing to do until he was ready to talk to her again – if he was ever going to.

It was a few weeks later, when the trio were working in the tea house. Zuko moved like a shadow, silent as ever, between the tables with trays of teacups. Iroh was humming as he poured the customers his famous tea, and they thanked him with grateful nods. Ara was in the back, handling the money.

A voice suddenly rang out in the shop. "So _you're _the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you!"

Ara glanced up. Two men were standing, smiles across their faces, addressing Iroh. Her eyes trailed over their fancy robes and gleaming rings on their hands. They were obviously from the higher rings in Ba Sing Se.

The one that spoke gave a sly grin. "I hope Pao pays you well," he said.

Iroh, modest and wise as ever, replied, "Good tea is its own reward."

"But," the man said persuasively, "it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?"

Ara raised her eyebrows, taking some coins from a customer while continuing to eavesdrop into the conversation. She wanted to know where this was going.

Iroh froze, the teapot in his hands nearly crashing to the ground. "My own tea shop?" he spluttered, his eyes lighting up. "This is a dream come true!"

An angry Pao suddenly butted his way into the conversation. "What's going on here?" he demanded. "Are you trying to poach my tea maker?"

The man chuckled. "Sorry, Pao," he said, not sounding sorry at all, "but that's business for you, am I right?"

Pao made several incoherent noises of anger, making desperate deals with Iroh. "I'll make you senior assistant manager!"

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the Upper Ring, and the new tea shop is yours to do whatever you want; complete creative freedom!"

"I even get to name the tea shop?" Iroh asked, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course."

Without a moment of hesitation, Iroh thrust the teapot into Pao's hands, who had a stunned, but panicked look written across his sorry face. Ara grinned to herself, happy for Iroh. She glanced at Zuko, who was walking past, the tray of tea in his hands.

"Did you hear, nephew?" Iroh decided to call to Zuko at that time. "This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!"

"That's right, young man, your life is about to change for the better!"

Zuko dropped his tray on the counter, where the tea cups clattered loudly. "I'll try to contain my joy," he said scathingly, pushing open the door and stepping outside.

Iroh looked crestfallen. With a resigned sigh, Ara dropped the few coins onto the counter and went outside, too. Zuko was leaning against the wall, head down, not saying a word.

"Zuko, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Her only reply was silence.

"What's wrong?" she persisted.

Again, nothing.

She sighed, frustration and desperation welling up inside her. She leaned back against the wall of the tea house, too, crossing her arms and blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "It's so empty out here," she said, not knowing what else to do.

"Must be lunchtime," Zuko muttered.

Ara looked at him with surprise, but his eyes were trained on the ground. He ignored every attempt she made at helping him, but when she referred to the state of the city, he talks. It made her laugh.

"What's so funny?" he said, bewildered, eyes narrowing. But when she shook her head, a wry smile touched his lips, too.

That's when a piece of paper floated down from the sky, seeming to have dropped from nowhere. "What's this?" Ara wondered aloud, reaching out and grasping it between the tips of her fingers.

It seemed to be an ad of some sort, with characters written everywhere begging for help. In the center, there was the printed image of a huge creature with an arrow on its head. Zuko let out a gasp beside her.

She glanced at him with concern. "Zuko, you know what this is? What does it mean?"

He brushed past her, running out into the streets and looking up. His golden eyes were filled with panic as he scanned the clear skies for something; only wisps of clouds were floating above. His fists clenched in frustration, and he turned and hoisted himself onto the roof of the tea house.

Ara followed. "Zuko!" she called, but he continued to ignore her.

She looked over the expanse of Ba Sing Se. She could've sworn she saw a small figure flying in the distance, white objects fluttering down below him. But that couldn't be…

"The Avatar," Zuko growled.

"What?" Ara asked, confused.

"He's here, in Ba Sing Se." He turned on his heel, waving the ad in front of Ara's face. "He lost his flying bison. I need to find him."

She let the information sink in slowly, biting her lip as Zuko continued to search the horizon. "Zuko," she said delicately, "what about Iroh?"

He froze and turned toward her again. "What about him?" he snapped harshly.

"Iroh's new tea house. It's his dream. It's everything he's ever wanted."

"What about it? He can have his stupid tea house. But my destiny is with the Avatar."

Ara let out an exasperated sigh. "So what are you going to do?" she asked, growing irritated. "Run away and chase down the Avatar yourself?"

"Yes," Zuko replied flatly.

"Iroh will follow you."

"He doesn't have to."

An irritated noise escaped from her lips. "But he _will. _You think Iroh will just let you go? He cares about you too much. He'll never stop looking for you."

Zuko looked at Ara straight in the eye, and said coldly, "Well then, it's his loss."

Any attempts at being gentle and pleading were gone. Ara let out an enraged huff, narrowing her eyes. "Stop being so selfish! Your Uncle wants what is best for you, and he knows that chasing the Avatar won't do it!"

"No, you don't understand, Ara! I need my honor and the only way to restore it is by getting him! I don't care about what you or Iroh want, because in the end, it is just me and the Avatar. In the end, I will go back to the Fire Nation, as Prince Zuko, and I will have my throne; I will be restored to my rightful place!"

He was breathing heavily, his hair being blown into his face by the winds, golden eyes narrowed and angry. His lips were set in a thin, straight line, arms shaking with fury. He had nothing left to say.

Ara realized she didn't have anything to say, either. "So that's it?" she asked in disbelief and disappointment. Where was the Zuko she knew three years ago? "You get what you want and Iroh and I are left behind, unimportant?"

Zuko turned, legs dangling off the roof, apparently finished with the confrontation. He gave one last glance over his shoulder, with his face hard and cold. "You were never important in the first place."

...

... ...

...

"_Zuko," I hissed as I crept through the corridor, toward the Prince's room. The two giant doors swelled up in front of me, torches casting flickering shadows across the dark wood. I reached out, pressing my fingertips gently on the door, wondering if I should push it open._

_Instead, I knocked gently, a soft rap that still sent echoes down the hall. I winced, hoping no one would hear. "Zuko?"_

_The door suddenly creaked open, Zuko poking his face out and relaxing once he saw it was me. "Ara," he hissed. "What are you doing here?"_

_I frowned, confused at his confusion. "I thought… We were supposed… today's a Wednesday," I spluttered out._

_He motioned with his hand for me to lower my voice. "Yeah, I know," he muttered sheepishly. "Look, I know usually we go sneak out, but I'm going to go find Mai. We were supposed to meet by the fountain."_

_With another apologetic shrug, he stepped out past me, and hurried down the corridor. I couldn't believe what was happening. Since when did they start meeting up at night? I frowned, a spark of anger and even jealous igniting inside me._

"_Zuko!" I whispered angrily, running and catching up with him. "Come on, just a few minutes. I want to talk to you!"_

_He glanced over his shoulder, a shadow of dismay crossing his face. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ara," he said, hints of irritation in his voice, not slowing his pace._

"_Tomorrow is the Agni Kai," I said, keeping up with him. "I want to know what happened _today._"_

_I could hear him groan. "I really don't want to talk about it."_

_We neared the front hall of the palace. Frustration and anxiety were gripping at my insides. If we were caught out here – if I was caught with Zuko – the consequences would be severe, much more severe than Zuko meeting up with Mai._

"_Please," I whispered desperately._

_He hesitated briefly, then let out a sigh. "Fine," he snapped with resignation, leaning against one of the deep red columns. "What do you want to know?" He picked at the fraying gold hem of his robes._

_The way he spoke, his tone, made me feel like he really didn't want to talk to me at all. It was like when we first met three years ago and he treated me just like a servant. But I couldn't complain, because that's what I was. But it's not everything I was._

_Still, I wasn't going to back down. "What happened at the meeting today? I heard…" my voice trailed off, and I took a deep breath. "I heard you stood up to one of the generals."_

_Zuko raised his chin defiantly. "That's right," he said._

"_I heard Fire Lord Ozai was furious."_

_He let out a huff. "Well, it doesn't matter; I just have to fight the general in the Agni Kai. It's not really a big deal."_

"_It's an Agni Kai, Zuko, of course it's a big deal! You do know that the entire Royal Caldera City will be watching? And when was your last Agni Kai anyway?" I asked mockingly, wishing he would stop acting like this._

_His cheeks flushed slightly in the dim firelight, and he struggled to respond. "Look, I know what I'm doing, okay?"_

_I didn't say anything, only watched him as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving me another rebellious look. "What happened?" I whispered so softly, even Zuko struggled to hear._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely confused._

_It was too hard to explain. What happened to Zuko and I, our friendship? What happened that made him so distant? What happened to me that made him never want to spend time with me anymore?_

"_I'm busy, Ara. With… Prince stuff," was his lame excuse._

_I scoffed. "But you have time for Mai?"_

"_She's a noble," he replied quietly, as if that solved everything._

"_Look," I said, trying to hide the hurt I felt at Zuko using Mai's status against me, "I know you're busy. But I just… I just never see you anymore."_

_He gave me a weird look. "Ara, you _work _here, I see you all the time."_

_But he didn't get it. Brief moments as he passed me while I washed Princess Azula's robes. Seconds of eye contact as I fetched hot towels and bowls of fruit. Was I supposed to be okay with that? With no more talks by the pond, daring sneak-outs in the dead of night, secret duels in the courtyard. It was like he was growing up, and I was just a childhood toy that he used to play with, but was too old for anymore._

_The thing was, sometimes Zuko forgot that I was growing up, too._

"_I'm just saying," Zuko said, taking advantage of my silence, "that it would make things a lot easier if you just stopped being so jealous and fawning over me, because I need to focus on my duties to the Fire Nation."_

"_Jealous? Fawning?" I repeated, my voice quivering with anger._

"_Yeah," he said, jutting his chin out at me. "You just can't stand me spending more time with Mai than you. You thought that you were higher up because you had me, Prince Zuko, who pitied you enough to spend time with you. Well, Ara, some of us have things to do; some of us have royal duties and firebending practices some of us are actually important!"_

_I opened my mouth, speechless. His words were like blows to the face. The truth of things hit me, hard: I wasn't important. I really wasn't. Not to Zuko, at least. Inside, it was as if someone had literally shoved a stick through my heart._

_Though I was aware of the aching lump that was forming in my throat and the tears that sparkled in my eyes, I still found the ability to speak, though my voice was cracking painfully. "Zuko, I just miss you. I'm worried and—"_

_He cut me off with a dry laugh. "Worried? What are you, my mom?"_

_That was it. His sarcasm, his cockiness, his pride. It made me sick. "Well, someone has to be, since yours left you."_

_The words were out of my mouth before I could even stop them. Zuko's face contorted with rage and pain, and I felt bad – but I didn't do anything to fix the damage. I didn't take back my words, or even try to apologize._

"_You're a selfish, arrogant, heartless person," I ventured on, slicing the wound deeper and deeper as tears streamed down my cheeks. "You say you're doing things for the Fire Nation, but you're really just doing things for yourself. You act like you're so big around me just because of my social class. But guess what, Zuko, I'm not that scared, ten-year-old girl I was. I don't need you, because you apparently don't give a flying turtle duck about me. Have a good night with Mai, give her this for me, will you?"_

_And I stepped back, waving my hand and launching a jet of water at Zuko from the pouch I carried at my side, dousing Zuko from head to toe. He looked at me, with an expression I couldn't quite read: was it anger, sadness, pain? I honestly didn't care. Because I wasn't important to him and he wasn't important to me._

_But that was a lie and I secretly hoped Zuko was lying, too._

...

... ...

...

Ara opened her eyes, realizing she must've fallen asleep. As she shifted on her bed, a sickly feeling spread throughout her. Outside, night had fallen across Ba Sing Se. The tea house was closed on Mondays, so Ara had spent the day practicing her waterbending on the roof, and avoiding Zuko at all costs.

She was surprised that when they first reconnected two months ago, Zuko hadn't even mentioned the fight they had before he was banished. He didn't seem to even remember her cruel remark about his mother. Guilt sifted through her, and for the millionth time in her life, Ara wished she could have snatched those words out of the air and buried them deep inside her, so that they'd never escape.

After Zuko was banished, Ara was in a messy state. She was either angry or sad, wishing she could apologize to her friend, believing she would never see him again. But she found him in Ba Sing Se, and now it was like it had never happened. Ara wasn't sure if that was good or bad. He acted like their friendship at the Fire Nation never even happened.

At that moment, Iroh barged into the room, looking slightly panicked. "Where's Zuko?" he asked.

"I don't know. I didn't talk to him all day; the last time I saw him was yesterday, after we heard the news of your new tea shop."

"Yesterday was the last time I saw him, too. He had a poster with the Avatar's flying Bison."

Ara sat up nervously. "He showed you that, too?"

Iroh nodded. "I told him not to stir up trouble. We can start a new life here."

"That's what I said, but he wouldn't listen." She paused. "Iroh, you don't think Zuko…" her voice trailed off.

But Iroh seemed to be thinking the same thing. "My nephew has a tendency to act without thinking things through. I believe it would be wise for us to go and stop him before he does anything too brash."

Ara was midway though a nod when she stopped herself. "Iroh, I don't think I'll be of much use. You go on ahead."

He gave her a scrutinizing look, almost as if he was reading her mind. "Very well," he said. "I'll go and find Prince Zuko. I am sure that we will be back by morning, lest something goes wrong."

He stepped toward the door, giving a last glance to the waterbender watching him go. "You know, I still mean what I said when we first met: Zuko needs you."

"I know you mean it," Ara whispered tiredly. "But I don't think it's true."

Iroh raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. "Why not?"

"Zuko has everything he's ever wanted, and he just needs one last thing to unlock it. He doesn't need me at all; I just need him." She lay back down. "Good night, Iroh. Good luck."

She could hear the slam of the door as her eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Any OOC? Mary-Sues? Good lord, I hope not. Reviews? Comments? Recommendations?

Now that school is ending, I should be back to my regular updating speed! I'm slowly getting past the boring parts to more of the action! Thank you all for sticking around, and thank you for all the reviews! Love you all, xox.


	9. Gone

**A/N: **Gosh, I'm having the opposite of Writer's Block! What is it? Writer's ... rush? I don't know, but here's another chapter. _And, _I'm already nearly finished with the next chapter, so it'll probably be uploaded by tomorrow. You all better lurveee me. By the way, my sister told me that the chapter titles were too confusing (since Prologue was chapter 1, One became chapter two, Two became chapter three, so on), so I renamed them all. I hope the new title names aren't lame; they sort of have to do with the flashback. If they are, well... Oops.

Anyways, I know Zuko has been a huge butt to Ara lately, and Ara's been pretty mean, too, but this chapter shows a bit of Zuko's softer and more tender side. So I hope he's not to ooc or anything, because I just want to show that he does have feelings and he does like Ara as a friend (well, as a friend so far, heheh).

* * *

**Eight: Zuko**

Zuko pried open the stone door, shedding light on the giant bison that was curled up in the center of the cell.

"Expecting someone else?" he asked, stepping forward and unsheathing his dual dao blades. "You're mine, now," he murmured softly.

Suddenly, he could hear the door slide open behind him, and he whirled around, preparing to fight. But his hands dropped to his sides immediately when he recognized it was Uncle Iroh who stepped into the room.

"Uncle?"

"So, the Blue Spirit," he said, feigning confusion. "I wonder who could be behind that mask."

With a sigh, Zuko realized he had no choice, and he removed his disguise. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. What do you plan to do now that you've found the Avatar's bison? Keep him locked up in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?" The sarcasm in Iroh's voice was clear, and Zuko couldn't help but look away in shame.

"First I have to get it out of here," he muttered.

"And then what!" Iroh snapped. Zuko looked up; he had never seen his Uncle this angry before. He was the one who gave fortune-cookie wise advice and made big deals over lost Pai Sho pieces and spilt tea. "You never think these things through. This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole. You had him, then you had nowhere to go!"

Zuko's brow furrowed with annoyance. "I would have figured something out!" he shouted back, not wanting to be reprimanded by his uncle.

"No!" Iroh yelled. "If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

He let out a noise of irritation. But there was no way of avoiding the truth. "I know my own destiny, Uncle!"

"Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"

"Stop it, Uncle," Zuko cried, not wanting to hear any of his stupid wisdom. "I have to do this!"

"I am begging you, Prince Zuko," Iroh implored. "It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions: who are you? And what do _you _want?"

Zuko let out an enraged yell, taking a running leap while raising his arms and bringing them crashing down. There was a loud ring as the dao blades sliced through the chains that bound the bison to the ground. One by one, each of its limbs were freed, the shackles being cut to pieces.

The bison let out a loud roar, but it sounded like he was happy to be free rather than he was angry at being locked up in the first place. With a thump of its tail, which sent gusts of wind flying toward Zuko and Iroh, he launched himself up into the air and crashed through the roof, sending debris raining down on the two. Then, in an instant, he was gone, soaring through the bright blue skies.

...

... ...

...

_I pressed the cool towel to my eye, feeling the sensation soothe my agitated and inflamed skin. As I stood up from my chair, the rocking of the ship nearly threw me off balance. I wasn't used to being off steady ground. I surveyed the small quarters around me, the place that I would be spending for my banishment: the bed, Fire Nation banner that hung above it, small washbasin, and cabinet. It was barely enough for me, a royal prince, to survive on._

_But I wasn't a royal prince, not anymore._

_There was a soft knock at my door and Uncle Iroh poked his head in, giving me a small smile. "We are out in open waters, Prince Zuko, come above deck to give the crew your orders."_

_Grudgingly, I said nothing, but went up anyway. Around me was nothing but the never ending stretch of lapping blue waves. In the far, far distance, I could see the small mass of land that was the Fire Nation islands. But ahead was nothing but the ocean. And somewhere, the Avatar was waiting for me._

"_I was thinking perhaps we could relax at the Western Air Temple? The Avatar was an air nomad. We may find some traces of him there."_

_The frown that had become permanent to my features deepened. "This is no vacation, Uncle. We must find the Avatar as soon as possible, so I can reclaim my honor. We will go to the Western Air Temple only to see what evidence we can find."_

_Iroh nodded, moving to give the orders to the crew. I turned my gaze back to the fading islands behind us, the islands which were once my home. My father, my sister, my nation, were all gone from me. And so were Mai and my friends. And Ara._

_I remembered the confrontation we had last night, and I clenched my hands as my vision was blinded with regret and angry tears. Though we had both said some nasty things, I knew that her words were only in defense of what I was telling her. I had flat out said that she was not important, that I didn't care, that I only pitied her._

_It was true – I could be a stuck-up, spoiled Prince – and I knew I acted like sometimes I didn't care about Ara. But I did. My pride and fear for my reputation just got too much in the way. It wasn't as easy for me to show my affection for her like she did for me._

_But now, it was all too late. I would never see her again. The comment she made about me not having a mother stung, but it didn't pain me as much as the fact that I would never see Ara again. I lost everything – my best friend, my mother, my honor and dignity._

_Mai was gone, too, but she was different than Ara. She didn't really care. She was sly and had snarky and sarcastic remarks, and was downright pretty. But I just couldn't talk to her like I could to Ara. She didn't understand half the things I was going through._

_I wiped the wetness from my eyes as Uncle returned. "Is everything alright, Prince Zuko?" he asked me with concern._

"_Everything is great," I said in a bitingly sarcastic tone, my stress, anger, and sadness overflowing into my voice.. "My father hates me and banished me until I can find someone who hasn't been seen for a hundred years, I lost someone who could have been my possible girlfriend, and I'm never going to see my best friend again or tell her that I'm sorry for being a jerk and that I don't care about her stupid servant status because I really like her."_

_I stiffened; I hadn't meant to say all of that! Nervously, I glanced over at Uncle Iroh, who was appraising me with an expression that I couldn't read._

_He thought for a moment, then spoke, and I waited anxiously for what he had to say. "This… friend of yours… she is the servant who I often see around the palace? The one who seems awfully young to be working already?"_

"_She's the same age as me, Uncle," I replied, showing that who he was speaking of was Ara._

"_I see," he hummed thoughtfully. "You two were close, yes?"_

"_I'd never been closer to anyone," I blurted out. Then, I turned away, embarrassed._

"_There is nothing to be ashamed of," Iroh said consolingly. "People are people, despite their social class or rank." _

_I sighed, nodding, but stayed silent. We kept like that for a while, staring out at the ocean around us._

_Finally, I spoke. "We had an argument right before I left. I never got to tell her I was sorry. She thinks that I don't care about her, but I really do. I'm just a selfish, rotten Prince, who cares too much about his reputation."_

"_Well, Prince Zuko, it is never too late to apologize. Perhaps your paths will cross again."_

_As I nodded again, I held onto his words and hoped that what he said was true. "But first, I need to capture the Avatar. It is the only way to get back to the Fire Nation."_

_My uncle closed his eyes and bobbed his head in agreement. "And if it matters now, Zuko, she really cared about you._

_I whirled to him with surprise. "She did?" Warmth spread through me. Maybe she didn't hate me – she couldn't. "How did you know?"_

"_I spoke to her yesterday. At the Agni Kai."_

"_She was there? Watching? What did she say?"_

"_She was scared for you, Zuko. She was very frightened. I've heard you speak of her once or twice in passing, and when I told her this, she lit up with happiness, like a light was turned on inside of her."_

_Ara's words flashed back to me. _Zuko, I just miss you. I'm worried.

_When she watched me get punished by my father yesterday, it must've been killing her. Even more guilt weighed me down, and my shoulders drooped. Was she missing me as much as I was missing her? What would she say if she had a chance to see me before my banishment? Part of me wished she would throw herself at me and say that she was coming with me and Uncle Iroh, no matter what her father or anyone else said. And even though I'd tell her that I didn't need her, she'd come along anyway._

...

... ...

...

Zuko and Iroh climbed out of the underground tunnel, leading to the Dai Lee's secret hideout. As Zuko stretched, feeling the morning sunlight bathe his cheeks and enjoying the cool breeze that blew around him, he glanced off toward the horizon, where he saw a bison flying away, with figures sitting on it. His insides twisted; did he make the right choice in letting the Avatar's bison go? He looked down at the mask of the Blue Spirit in his hands.

Iroh clasped a hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, nephew. It's time to leave it behind."

With a sigh, Zuko saw the choice that was the right one to make, and he knelt down to the surface of Lake Laogai. It was clear, unperturbed, and he could see his reflection looking back at him. Very carefully, he placed his mask on the water. For a moment, it floated there, over his reflection, and it was as if he was wearing the mask again. Then, it sank, growing darker as the water pulled it down, until it disappeared from view.

He stood back up, and Iroh nodded at him happily. "I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. Let us go home now."

Zuko nodded stiffly, feeling confused over his choices. "Where's Ara?" he asked, noticing her absence. Part of him wished she were here with him as he made his decisions, offering a bit of dry humor or comforting words.

"Ah, well, I asked her tocome with me, but she declined." He shifted uncomfortably. "Zuko, has anything happened between you two…?"

Guilt washed over Zuko as he remembered his argument with his friend earlier. _You were never important. _He looked down, feeling shame and regret flush his face. "I said some cruel things that I never should have."

Iroh nodded. "The best thing to do now would be simply to apologize."

"I will, Uncle," Zuko promised. And he wasn't just going to apologize for last night, but for some arguments that had happened a long time ago. "I will."

* * *

It's definitely one of my shorter chapters, but hey, a chapter nonetheless. Hope you all enjoyed! I'll try to have my next one up either tomorrow or Wednesday. By the way, here's a heads up: there probably isn't going to be a flashback in the next chapter because something pretty important to the plot is going to happen and its going to affect Ara and Zuko's relationship. (: Ooh, and I hope you all had a great Memorial Day Weekend! xox


	10. Sickness

**A/N: **Hi guys, I'm _so _sorry for not updating. I was busy with the last days of school, and promotion, and end of the year parties! Anyways, my sister was pestering me to update and I finally found the motivation and time to write, so here it is! Now that it's summer, I'll have a lot more time to write, so hopefully new chapters will be frequent.

I hope you guys don't hate me for this chapter, because I know I changed it a _lot _compared to what actually happened. Well, that's the point of fanfic, is it not? This is one of the first few changes I've been planning so enjoy!

* * *

**Nine: Ara**

For the second time in a row, Ara woke up, feeling like a mess of emotions. She wanted to sink into the bed and just sleep for eternity, never having to wake up or deal with what was happening with Zuko, the war, or anyone else.

Memories of what had happened the previous night came back to her, and she wondered if everything was alright with Iroh and Zuko. Should she go look for them? She had no clue where to begin. Fear began to gnaw at her. What if they were captured by the Dai Li?

She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. With a few flicks of her wrists, her face was splashed with cool water and she was wide-awake and ready to kick some Dai Li butt if necessary. All for some stupid guy who went after a giant flying bison to get some kid with an arrow on his head because it was his destiny.

A scratching at the window made Ara's heart leap. But when she pushed it open, letting in fresh morning air, she realized it was only Rei. She bit her lip, feeling slightly guilty that she had neglected her friend ever since they had run into Zuko. The raccoon clicked angrily.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, sitting on her bed as Rei crawled over her lap, stretching its limbs and landing in a tired heap. "Everything is so weird now, and I've just been so forgetful and…" Her voice trailed off as she picked leaves out of Rei's fur.

Ara made a face. "You're really dirty. For Agni's sake, what have you been doing?"

Rei purred, as if trying to say, _You shouldn't scold me. I went off since you seemed to forget about me._

She continued stroking his dark fur, saying, "Iroh went off to find Zuko. If they're not back soon, I need to go find them, and you'll be coming with me."

Instead of the excited response Ara expected, Rei only snorted with annoyance, apparently not giving a care in the world where Zuko or Iroh was. He leapt off the bed and darted out the window again, giving Ara a last glance to let her know he'd be back soon.

"Don't go too far," Ara called out as he disappeared, wishing to spend more time with him.

That was when voices could be heard through the walls of the apartment. Ara froze, listening closely, realizing that the front door had opened and Iroh was back with Zuko. A bit of irritation returned from the previous day, and though she wanted to apologize to Zuko, she wanted to find out where he was and reprimand him for being stupid.

"You did the right thing," Ara heard Iroh say.

The right thing? Didn't Zuko go after the Avatar's Bison? She crept toward the door, eavesdropping.

But suddenly, there was a crash and a thud, and Iroh's voice cried out, "Zuko!"

All plans of listening into the conversation flew out of Ara's mind, and slid open the screen door, bursting out into the main room to find Zuko collapsed on the ground, shards of a broken vase around him. Her insides clenched with fear and for a moment, she stood there, too paralyzed to move.

Iroh's golden eyes glanced up, noticing her standing there. "Ara, help me," he groaned as he grabbed one of Zuko's arms and lifted his limp body into the air.

She ran forward and grabbed his other arm, taking some of the weight from the old man, and they half dragged, half carried Zuko to the small cot in the room. His body was warm and flushed, but his breath was short and shaking, whole body convulsing in shivers. As Iroh dropped a blanket over him, he curled up under it as if it were a lifeline.

Ara dropped to her knees beside him, laying a hand on his forehead. "He's burning up. Iroh, what's happening? Is he going to be okay?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"It must've been his critical decision," Iroh murmured, more to himself than Ara.

"Decision?" Ara repeated, confused.

Iroh took a deep breath, apparently lost in thought. "Under Lake Laogai lies a secret hideout for the Dai Li. The Ba Sing Se elite police force. In one of the rooms, Zuko found the Avatar's sky bison." Ara could feel her eyes widen as Iroh went on. "Last night, beneath that lake, he was faced with a choice: release the bison, or capture it for himself. Zuko wants his honor and his destiny, but I begged him to realize that his destiny was his own choice, that he had no plan. What would he do with the bison if he didn't let it go?"

"But he did let it go," Ara breathed, amazed at what she was hearing.

A slight smile touched Iroh's lips and he nodded. "Indeed. He let it go. And now, I think, that because of his choice, he is at war within his own mind and body."

She nodded. "So… does this mean I should not try to heal him?"

"I believe it would be best if you left this sickness to take its natural course."

Ara nodded. "Yes, Iroh."

...

... ...

...

The day passed slowly, dragging on in a slow trudge of silence and worry. Ara used every ounce of willpower she had not to heal Zuko; though she wasn't a very strong healer to begin with, it would have made her feel better to know she was helping her friend. Iroh made tea for the three of them (Zuko's went cold), and Ara was continuously sipping hers as she willed her anxiety to fade away, constantly telling herself that Zuko would be fine. She had complete faith in Iroh, and if he believed that this was a natural sickness that would soon fade, then she would believe that, too. Still, there was something tugging at her, and she was worried this wasn't just any sickness.

Iroh spoke, shaking Ara out of her stupor. "Ara, Zuko will be fine. You may go out and go into the village for some air."

She jumped slightly, her focus on the water she was bending broken: the strand of liquid was stretched out around her like a ribbon, the shifting of the light casting pretty patterns across the wooden floor, but it shattered into droplets and landed back into the bucket as she turned to face the old man.

"It's okay," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not leaving Zuko."

He gave her a sly smile as she reached forward, taking the cloth from Zuko's forehead and dousing it in the water, then replacing it back on his burning skin. "I told you he needed you."

Ara froze slightly, then continued moving as if what he said didn't even bother her. "He's sick, right in front of me. He doesn't really need me; he just doesn't have a choice," she muttered bitterly.

"You say you need him," Iroh countered.

"I _said _that. I'm not sure if that's still true," she replied defensively. She let out a sigh. "I'm angry, Iroh, and frustrated."

"The most common emotions when dealing with my nephew," he agreed. "But yet, you still care."

She bristled. "I never said that."

He chuckled. "It's quite obvious."

Ara turned to him, eyebrows raised, biting her lip gently. "How?"

Iroh gave her a genuinely surprised look. "It's clear that you two are close. He cares for you deeply, though he may not show it, as you care for him."

"He _doesn't _show it," she said, the bitterness back in her voice.

There was a short pause, during which Ara continued to play with the water from the bucket. Then Iroh said, "There was always that night with Jin."

Ara could feel her cheeks flush, and she refused to meet Iroh's eyes. "Are you saying I was jealous?"

"Apparently you were," he said, and she knew she had given herself away, but she still tried to pass for confused.

"I was just protective, Iroh," Ara said nonchalantly.

Iroh chuckled again, obviously not believing a word she was saying. "And I was jealous of the turtle ducks when Zuko used to throw chunks of bread at them."

Ara blushed again. "Look, it doesn't really matter."

"Why not?"

"We're friends, I think. I mean, we're really angry with each other, but friends fight."

There was a sigh, as Iroh reached for the pot of tea, which was now nearly empty. "I wish there was someone with whom I could discuss you and Zuko."

Ara raised an eyebrow, wondering where the conversation was heading. "Why? Talking to me isn't enough for you?" she teased.

Iroh shook his head. "No, I merely wish to bet on how long this 'we're just friends' façade is going to last. I think we need more tea."

And he left the room, leaving Ara feeling embarrassed, irritated, and downright confused as she glanced at the sleeping prince in front of her.

...

... ...

...

The next day, Ara woke up, curled up under a blanket. She could hear the clink of glasses, and assumed Iroh was helping himself to a cup of tea, and the rush of water as he began to heat up another pot.

Her eyes momentarily closed again, as she snuggled up on the mat, feeling warm and safe. She let out a satisfied sigh as her forehead rested on Zuko's shoulder, her hair spreading across the pillow to his. _Wait._

Ara sat up as if she were burned, kicking the blankets off her and wriggling herself away from the mat where she was sleeping, a blush searing across her neck. Iroh was watching this whole thing take place with an amused expression, as if he were trying not to laugh.

"Is something the matter, Ara?" he asked.

She spluttered for something to say. "I—Uh—Did I fall asleep?"

He pressed his lips together, holding back a chuckle. "Indeed, you did."

"Uh, I fell asleep… _here_?" she stammered.

"Yes," he nodded. "I knew you didn't want to leave Zuko's side, so I let you be. I suppose you got a bit cold in the night and…" He made a circular motion with his hand. "I'm sure Zuko's fever and body heat warmed you up." Ara could feel the blush creep up from her neck to spread across her cheeks.

"I brought blankets for you," Iroh continued, "and your friend came in through the window sometime last night."

"Friend?" Ara questioned as her eyes scanned the blankets which concealed Zuko. She arched her neck, looking over his broad shoulders, to see Rei curled up in the crook of his arm, dark eyes blinking sleepily. Ara narrowed her eyes at the raccoon, who disregarded her and went back to sleep.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head and running her fingers through her messy hair. Then a thought occurred to her. "Iroh, isn't today the day you're supposed to meet with the business men to discuss plans for your new tea house?"

His face turned serious. "Ah, yes it is. But in Zuko's state, it would be unwise to leave for too long."

Ara smiled, not wanting to spoil Iroh's day. "Go ahead, Iroh! I'll watch over Zuko. He'll be fine with me."

The corners of his lips quirked up into a smile. "Very well. Take care of my nephew. I won't be long."

Ara nodded, and in a few minutes, Iroh had left the apartment, his excitement obvious by the spring in his step and the glow to his face, leaving Ara and Zuko alone.

At first, thing went well. Zuko stirred occasionally, and Ara would murmur soothing words and strokes across his burning forehead. She'd douse the cloth repeatedly, but it soon became apparent that no matter how many times she refreshed the cloth with cool water, his fever wouldn't stay down. In the few moments when Zuko regained his strength enough to sit up, his bare chest would be beaded with sweat and his shoulders would be shaking violently – from what, Ara wasn't sure. He would gulp down water, then collapse back onto the ground, and Ara soon became too worried to think about what Iroh said.

_It's just a natural sickness, _she repeatedly told herself, not daring to think of what else it could be.

As the day passed, and Zuko's fever wouldn't relent, her worry turned to fear, which turned to panic. She contemplated calling Iroh, but she had no idea where exactly he was, or when he was coming back. She determinedly stayed by his side, only leaving for the briefest of moments to get more water.

She sat by his side, either bending water, trying to soothe his fever, or simply sitting by his side and hoping she was overreacting and it _really _was just a natural sickness. Her eyes roamed over his pale face, which was shining with sheen, across his scar, over the clumps of hair that was sticking to his forehead. His breath was short and his brow seemed to furrow, eyes seeming to flicker beneath his closed lids.

It was later in the day, when Ara was beginning to doze, chin drooping onto her shoulder, when Zuko sat up, letting out a sort of yell.

"Zuko!" she gasped, reaching forward and grabbing his shoulders. His eyes were wide and panicked and his breathing was heavy. "Zuko, it's okay, what's wrong?"

"Mom," he murmured, eyes rolling back as he slumped backward.

His golden eyes were screwed up, and he writhed slightly, and Ara attempted to hold him down, leaning forward and pushing down his shoulders until he was lying back down. "I don't want to give in," he moaned as he struggled under the blankets.

"Zuko," Ara said again.

"Stop," he said, and Ara wasn't sure whether he was speaking to her or not. "I don't want to give in," he repeated. Ara could feel her heartbeat speed up. Give in? Give in to what?

Fear settled in Ara's stomach. "It's me, Zuko," she murmured softly, placing one hand behind his neck and brushing locks of hair from his face. "You're okay," she said softly, almost desperately.

Then, Zuko collapsed, giving up the struggle and fight. His shoulders were finally somewhat relaxed. His golden eyes slowly opened up, scanning around him, and he let out a weak cough. "Ara?" he asked softly, reaching up and letting his fingers graze over her cheeks.

Stiffening only slightly at the touch, her hand moved over his as she searched his face, wondering what he was going through. "Zuko, this is a natural sickness, right?" she asked, her voice quivering.

Eyes closing briefly, he seemed to struggle for breath. "I—I don't know, Ara," he said, voice barely reaching above a whisper.

"You'll be okay, won't you?"

He shuddered slightly, and Ara released his hand to pull to blankets higher up on his chest. His fingers trailed down her jaw, until it dropped altogether, landing with a muffled thump onto the folds of the blankets.

"Ara," he struggled to say.

"Shh," she hushed, dabbing at his forehead with the cloth. "Rest, Zuko," she ordered sternly.

He pushed her hand away, and struggled to sit back up, but she fiercely held him down. "Ara," he said, "I just want you to know—"

"It's okay," she said.

"I'm—"

"Zuko," Ara insisted, smiling slightly, "I know. It's okay. It can wait. Rest."

With a sigh, Zuko relented. "I'll tell you later, if I don't give in," he whispered as his eyes closed slowly.

Ara could feel chills move up her spine as she watched him return to his slumber. She quickly passed a hand over his forehead, wincing inwardly at how high his temperature was. Then, a yawn overtook her, and she realized how tired she was. Biting her lip as she looked over her choices, she gave in and lay down beside Zuko, wondering what in Agni Iroh would think if he walked in now.

She reached down, intertwining her fingers with Zuko's. _Don't give in, _she pleaded, as she rested her cheek against his lean arm._ Don't give in, Zuko. I need you._

...

... ...

...

Ara awoke to the soft mewls of Rei as he crawled over her chest, rubbing his soft nose on her chin. She glanced out the window, sitting up and noticing how dark it was outside, the full moon shining brightly in the night sky. Her hand was still wrapped around Zuko's, and she felt so safe, so comforted beside him.

"Iroh?" she called out tentatively, glancing at Zuko's still body beside her. It was clear the old man was still out.

Her heart seemed to flutter for a moment. She prodded his shoulder with a finger, but he didn't respond. "Zuko?" she asked softly.

She grabbed his arm and rolled him on his back, his head lolling on the pillow, as if his neck was a broken hinge. Ara felt as if her blood turned to ice. "Zuko?" she repeated, grabbing his arm and shaking him fiercely.

_I'm overreacting, _she told herself firmly. _He's a deep sleeper._

Her hands moved over her chest, and she concentrated for the steady thrum of his heartbeat; the rush of blood in her ears overpowered anything she might hear.

"Zuko," Ara said, her voice louder and filled with panic. Rei skittered beside her. "Rei, wake him up," she ordered.

The raccoon blinked his eyes at her, seeming to understand, and crawled over Zuko, sharp claws leaving marks in his skin.

Ara's fingers clasped over Zuko's wrist, then moved up beneath his neck, and back down to his bare chest. Surely that was his heartbeat? The faintest, smallest drum of the heart? She had to be overreacting.

With a panicked cry, Ara moved her hands, pulling water from the bucket and immediately beginning to heal Zuko. Her hands glowed with the bluish light and she moved her hands over his chest, fearing the worst. She worked tirelessly for what felt like hours, though she knew it could only be minutes. But still, there was no gasp for air or sudden movement that let her know Zuko was still alive.

The fear blossomed through her, until there were glistening streams of tears rolling down her cheeks. She glanced up, the only light source in the room was the tiny flame beside her and the ghostly glow from the moon.

_The moon._

Whenever there was a full moon, Ara knew that all waterbending would be immensely powerful. But she also knew that once the moon was completely wiped out. But she had heard that the Princess Yue from the Northern Water Tribe gave her life to save the moon and become the Moon Spirit.

She let out a sigh, wishing that she could do something like that. Her hands lit back up as she gathered more water and began to heal Zuko, hoping that the light from the moon would intensify her bending. She pleaded, begged, prayed in her mind that he would be okay.

_You can't be gone. I'm not ready to lose you yet. I need you, Zuko, more than I've ever needed anyone. If I lose you, I lose myself. I'd trade places with you if I could._

Suddenly, the light from her bending glowed brighter, so bright Ara had no choice but to shut her eyes. Her hands flew up, shielding her eyes, and though her bending stopped, the light continued to shine. Tendrils of smoke and fog seemed to rise from the ground, and Ara wasn't sure what was happening.

Through the light, a figure seemed to rise. She wasn't solid, and Ara wasn't sure if she was even real, made out of the light or even out of fog. She was abstract, a hazy figure; only her beautiful face was visible. She was transparent, and Ara was able to see the objects behind her, but she was as bright as the moon itself. And that's when it clicked.

"Yue," she breathed.

The Moon Spirit floated nearer, her white hair floating out around her, arms spread out and a peaceful smile on her face. "Your friend is sick," she said, her voice sounding far away, as if she was speaking through a long tunnel.

Ara gripped Zuko's hand. "Can I save him?" she asked, heart pounding as she awaited the spirit's answer.

Her smile dropped for a fraction of a second, and when it returned, it seemed sadder. "It may come with a price, though I do not wish any harm to befall either of you."

"I'll give you anything, I don't care," Ara pleaded. "I'll take his burden."

"I am not sure whether you will be able to survive it," Yue said, "but I can ensure that the plague affects only you, once this terrible war has passed."

"I'll do it," Ara said simply, without thinking.

The Moon Spirit's image started to fade, the fog began to recede, and the light dimmed. She gave another sad smile, until she was so transparent, it was as Ara was looking through a glass of water; then she was gone, and everything was back to normal, and Ara wondered if she was just dreaming.

Zuko let out a gasp beside her.

In an instant, Ara was leaning over him, watching his chest rise and fall with her palm flattened over his heart, feeling his pulse pound its steady rhythm. Her tears pooled on his cheeks as she let out a breathless laugh, hands moving up to rest on either side of his face.

At that moment, Iroh walked in, giving a concerned glance at Ara, cradling his nephew's face. He smiled, shaking his head, silently thinking to himself that he would have totally won that bet

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed. At first, I wasn't sure how to write this, because I thought that only the Avatar could contact spirits. But then I remembered that the Painted Lady had briefly thanked Katara, and that all the villagers saw the Forest Spirit attacking the village when its forest was burnt down.

I definitely made Zuko's sickness a lot more dramatic, but hey, its my fanfic! It was really fun to write, actually, and I hope you all liked the twist I gave it. There was no flashback, and I don't think there will be one in the next chapter (the next chapter is mainly going to be fluff and it'll be pretty short), but flashbacks will be back after that!

Reviews, comments, questions, suggestions? Thank you all! xox


	11. Apologies

**A/N: **See? Told you guys I'd update faster. (: Thank you guys _so much _for all of the reviews, it really means a lot.

I feel like Zuko's on the brink of being ooc in this chapter, but hey, I had to give the guy some emotion. And I even added some fl&fl (fluff & floundering). Yeah, I tried making it sorta fluffy, and Zuko flounders a lot, so enjoy!

* * *

**Ten: Zuko**

Zuko took one last look around the apartment he had lived in for the past few months. It was clean, bare, with only a few pieces of furniture, just like how he and Iroh found it when they first came to Ba Sing Se. Things were so different back then. He smiled to himself as he walked out the door, feeling that much bigger things were about to come. A sense of excitement and anticipation overtook him.

After being sick, most people have lingering symptoms that fade with time: the remains of a sore throat, a few last cough attacks. But when Zuko woke, he felt great – no, he felt better that, he felt amazing. He had found a note from Iroh letting him know that he and Ara were at the new tea house, preparing for the grand opening, which was in a few days. So he washed up and began heading to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se.

Outside, the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue, and a pleasant breeze stirred the hems of Zuko's robes. As he left behind the quiet residential area and entered the marketplace, he enjoyed the scents of the small snack vendors and the noise of customers bargaining for deals. Zuko paused to buy some pau buns as a breakfast treat, knowing that his thirst would be soon quenched by Uncle's tea.

He soon neared the wall that separated the Lower and Upper rings, and the guards made no move to stop him as he passed through. For a moment, Zuko stood in awe at the tall, fancy homes of the upperclassmen, with the nice, yellow tiles on the roofs, perfectly manicured lawns, and clean, concrete sidewalks, free of trash.

Enjoying his time as he made his way to the tea house, Zuko thought about what he was going to say to his uncle and to Ara.

Zuko, surprisingly, felt incredibly happy for Uncle Iroh, and for his new tea house. He knew that his uncle wasn't mad at him anymore, and they both knew that he did the right thing by letting the Avatar's bison go. But that was all behind him now. Zuko felt as if he were turning over a new leaf, or at least partially. He wasn't sure where he was going from here, but right now, he just wanted to support his uncle when he opened his tea shop.

On the other hand, he knew exactly what he was going to say to Ara. The problem wasn't _what_ to say, it was just actually getting it done. During his sickness, Zuko had a series of nightmares and startling dreams. In between, he would wake, mumbling strings of random words, to see Ara or Iroh by his side. It was all a feverish haze, most of it blurred together, and he could hardly differentiate anything. Sometimes he thought his dreams had entered real life, and that Azula and his mother were standing next to him in Ba Sing Se; other times, it was as if real life had merged with his sleep, and Ara would be in his dreams, grabbing his hand and telling him everything would be okay.

But there were a few moments which he specifically knew weren't dreams, like the time after one of his nightmares when he sat up, startled, everything around him a blur. He could only see Ara clearly; she was practically glowing in a world where everything was unsaturated and smudged. She was gently urging him to rest, though he could see the fear in her eyes. She had asked him whether it was a natural sickness, or if something more fatal was affecting him, and Zuko didn't know. It scared him to see Ara scared, and he tried to apologize for the arguments they had. No matter what had happened, he wanted her to know that he was sorry.

Zuko was determined to finally tell her, as a new, healed person. Not as a prince to a servant, but simply as a friend to a friend. He didn't want to scare her like that ever again, scare her to the point when she thought she was going to lose him. It wasn't like Zuko was going to leave Ara purposely.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he realized that he had reached the tea house.

If seeing the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se for the first time had stunned Zuko, then seeing the tea shop had absolutely frozen him solid. Even though it was still under construction, it was simply _magnificent._

Two separate sets of marble steps led up to an elevated patio in front of the shop, which gave a nice view of the city. In the center was a caved in area, with a statue in the center; Zuko realized that this was a fountain, and on the opening day, it would probably be filled with clear water, the statue shooting out sparkling jets. Golden characters that read "_The Jasmine Dragon_" hung above the double doors and was flanked with two gold dragons.

Zuko tentatively stepped inside, where tables and chairs made of fine, dark wood were spread out across the interior of the shop, which was much, much bigger than Pao's tea house. A rectangular dark green, yellow bordered rug was unfurled down the center of the shop, with dragons that snaked across it, like a pathway that invited customers in. The entire shop was flooded with the sunlight that poured in through windows, but a few lamps were hanging from the ceiling, providing light for nighttime. Beautiful scroll paintings were hung on the walls, each showing a different, yet equally intricate, scene. As Zuko neared the counters, where his Uncle was discussing issues with some businessmen, he saw that the back worker's area was separated from the dining area by dark green curtains.

Iroh noticed Zuko, and a beaming smile spread across his face. He turned away from the men, and walked up to Zuko. He was wearing an outfit that matched the colors of the shop: dark green robes with lighter green borders over yellow pants. His salt and pepper hair was pulled back in a braid, covered by a yellow and dark green hat was perched on his head, but his beard rolled over his chest as unruly as usual.

"Are you feeling better, my nephew?" Iroh called out in greeting.

Zuko couldn't help but grin back. "I'm feeling great. The Jasmine Dragon is looking amazing. When will it be opening?"

Pride illuminated Iroh's features. "Thank you, Prince Zuko. It's opening in two days, and I hope that you and Ara will be here to celebrate with me."

"Of course we will," Zuko said. "Speaking of Ara—"

"She's at the apartment," Iroh said immediately, a knowing smile flashing across his face. "She was helping me tidy the place up, though it is already very nice, and making it feel more like home."

_Home. _That was something Zuko hadn't heard in a while.

Iroh continued, "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. She was awfully worried about you during your sickness. And I'm sure there are a few things you'd like to tell her." He gave Zuko a scrutinizing stare, silently reminding him of the apology he owed her.

A slight blush colored his cheeks. "Don't worry, Uncle. I'll go see her right away."

...

... ...

...

The new apartment was just down the street from the Jasmine Dragon, and was spacious and tidy, giving a perfect view of the city. The kitchen was huge, and Zuko was knew it was for Iroh's tea making. A silk rug was spread out over the wooden floor, and some seats and benches were placed neatly around the room. The scent of Lychee was in the air, and Zuko suspected that Ara had put on a pot of tea.

He stepped in, wincing when the door slammed a little too loudly behind him.

"Iroh, you're back already?" Ara's voice floated out of a room (probably a bedroom), and Zuko could feel himself getting nervous. One of the screen doors slid open and she stepped out, a smile lingering on her face. "I was thinking that—"

Zuko's heart gave a jolt. Her black hair was pulled into its usual ponytail that hung over her shoulder, a few loose strands hanging around her face. Her eyes lit up in surprise when she saw it was Zuko, not Iroh, and he could see a mix of emotions evident in her blue irises: relief, happiness, caution, maybe more? There was a certain fragile tenderness hidden in there that he just couldn't place. She bit her lip and when their eyes met; a rosy tint seemed to creep up her neck.

"You were thinking what?" Zuko asked with a tentative smile, trying to act relaxed and casual; the pounding in his chest told him otherwise.

"Nothing—I was—Zuko, its you," she stammered, lowering her eyes.

Zuko grinned teasingly. "Happy to see me?"

Ara's eyes narrowed and Zuko realized the flirty (was he being _flirty_?), cocky, laid-back approach wasn't helping. They stood there awkwardly for a moment, and he was silently beating himself up. Agni, this was ridiculous. He couldn't say anything to her! He did a million times better when he was sick.

"Look, Ara, I know that I've been a jerk lately. I've said things that I didn't mean. I mean, I guess I did, at the time. But—no, I _don't _mean them, I mean I—." Zuko shut his eyes, embarrassed at how pathetic he was sounding. "I'm just really sorry, for everything, and—"

His words were cut off when he was nearly toppled backward, and at first he thought Ara had shot a blast of water at him. But then, his mind froze as he realized she was hugging him, her arms wrapping around his neck and face burying into his shoulder. Carefully, he hugged her back, placing his arms around her waist. Zuko would have gladly stayed like that forever, with Ara in his arms. But he could've sworn there was a slight tremble to her, and he felt something wet splash against his neck. Sure enough, when she pulled away, tears were shining in her eyes.

"Zuko," she said, voice cracking, "I'm _so _sorry."

"For what?" he asked, incredulous. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he reassured her.

She shook her head, and tackled him with another hug. "Yes I do," she said, her voice muffled. "For yelling at you…"

"I yelled at you, too," Zuko protested, but Ara continued on, ignoring him.

"…for calling you selfish and heartless and arrogant, and," a shudder seemed to pass through her, and she pressed herself closer to Zuko, "for saying that cruel thing about your mom."

Zuko smiled weakly, pulling Ara away by her shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. "Ara, that happened three years ago," he said.

"It still happened," she sniffed.

"Yeah?" he challenged. "Well then, I'm sorry for ignoring you for Mai, for yelling at you, for telling you that you're just a lowly servant, because you're not, for acting like I was better than you, because I'm not, and for telling you that you're unimportant, because you're not and never will be. Okay?"

She nodded and he reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb, his palm resting against her cheek. Her hands were still around his neck, and she was staring at him with her incredibly blue eyes. He gave her a brave smile, one that she returned.

"Am I interrupting?"

Zuko turned to see Iroh standing in the doorway, eyebrows raised. It was obvious that he was smirking, and Zuko could feel his face flush deep red.

But Ara just shook her head. "Of course not," she said, stepping out and grabbing Iroh's hand. She pulled him toward her and Zuko, where she embraced them both in a group hug. "Congratulations, Iroh," she said happily, the streaks of tears drying on her cheeks.

"Congratulations," Zuko agreed, smiling at his Uncle and his best friend.

His heart was overflowing with content and pleasure. A family, a home – Zuko had it all.

* * *

Yeah, it was pretty short, but it was an entire chapter dedicated to fl&fl and apologies Zuko and Ara owed each other. I was sort of shipping them while I wrote this, and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that, being the author and all.

Anyways, don't worry, 'cause in the next chapter there will be a flashback! (: And these next couple chapters will be pretty fluffy, because I am heavily implying that Ara and Zuko are beginning to see each other as more than friends (wink wink).

Reviews, comments, questions, suggestions? Thank you all, again! xox.


	12. Festival

**A/N: **I haven't uploaded for a few days, so sorry for the delay. I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter and faced a huge writer's block (which I quickly overcame).

I know I said there'd be a flashback, but just kidding, there will be one in the next chapter. There was nothing from Zuko or Ara's past that really related to this, and I didn't want to write things without having a meaning behind it. Ooh, and a bit more fluff in this chapter, so please don't hate me. I think I overdid it, 'cause it's pretty cliche, but hey, every romance needs one over-cutesy date! Enjoy!

And thank you all _so _much for the reviews. **deadgummiegirl **and **LumosOlive**, you guys are awesome!

* * *

**Eleven: Ara**

The next day was hectic and crazy, filled with last-minute adjustments and additions to the Jasmine Dragon before the opening day.

Iroh was in either a state of pride or panic, marveling at his beautiful tea house, or fussing over the fine tea cups he had ordered but hadn't received yet. Zuko would attempt to soothe his stressed, but excited, uncle, and help the workers hang up finishing details and décor. And Ara was busy with the employees, handling uniforms and situating the back area, so that everything moved smoothly.

All in all, it was quite an exhausting morning.

Lunchtime rolled around in a matter of moments, it seemed, and they enjoyed food that Zuko picked up from the marketplace. After the meal, the three of them stood out on the patio, gazing up at his near-completed tea house.

"I think it looks amazing, Iroh," Ara said. "It'll look even better tomorrow when the fountain is filled." She stepped back, moving her hands and pulling a long stream of water from the water-pouch at her side, moving it into the air and gliding it through the statue and out of the spout.

"Indeed," Iroh agreed happily. "I am so very happy you both will be here to celebrate this event with me."

Zuko grinned, clasping a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "We wouldn't miss it for anything," he said sincerely.

Ara turned to look at Zuko and Iroh, feeling a bubble of happiness rise up inside of her. Zuko was different after his sickness, as she had noticed. He had a more positive outlook on everything that was happening, and he was supportive of Iroh and his tea house. It was even evident in his eyes: they weren't so full of anger or resentment anymore; instead they were bright and golden, filled with happiness and satisfaction. It made Ara happy too, knowing that his critical decision had helped his mind and spirit.

Iroh stretched, letting out a yawn. "Now, let us return to the apartment and use the rest of the day for leisure before the opening day tomorrow. I can use a nice nap."

They agreed and headed down the steps, after locking up the Jasmine Dragon securely. As they weaved through the streets of the Upper Ring, they noticed a few tents set up.

"What's going on here?" Zuko asked to a man passing by, holding what seemed to be a bundle of canvas in his arms.

"There's a spring festival going on tonight," he said casually, and Ara assumed that events of this kind were quite common to the richer residents of Ba Sing Se. "There'll be food, shows, games. You should come!" He shoved a flyer into Zuko's hands, a piece of paper with bold characters written all over, displaying some of the entertainment that the festival would have.

Ara peered over Zuko's shoulder, glimpsing at the slip of paper. He turned to her with a smile playing on his lips. "Want to go?"

"What?" she asked, surprised and taken aback.

He gave a small, breathless laugh. "Would you like to go to the festival? With me, I mean."

"Uh, sure, I guess," she said, feeling extremely perplexed. Was he asking her out on a date? No of course, that was silly. He offered to go as friends, friends celebrating an event. Right? Ara shook her head, sure she was overreacting (something she seemed to be doing a lot lately).

"Okay," Zuko said simply, and they continued on their way, with Iroh smirking in the front, and Ara trailing behind in a cloud of confusion.

...

... ...

...

Ara frowned at her reflection, feeling self-conscious in the new robes she had found in the apartment. She supposed it was included with moving up to the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, but it would definitely take some time to get used to: instead of the simple Water Tribe tunic she usually wore, Ara was dressed in a finer set of Earth Kingdom robes. It was made out of a silky, light green material, with gold trimmings. She had noticed while walking around Ba Sing Se that many women would carry fans with them; it was no surprise when she found one of her own, tucked neatly into the folded stack of clothes. She tucked it under her sleeve; however, she kept her face free of makeup and had her hair tied back as usual.

Her lips turned up into a small, but satisfied, smile. Being one of the higher citizens of the city _did _have its benefits. Ara couldn't remember a time when she had such nice clothes. During her stay in the Northern Water Tribe, she earned enough pay for decent clothes, but it was ten times nicer than what she wore in the Fire Nation.

She turned to Rei, who was lounging on her bed lazily. "I'll be back later," she informed him.

Taking a deep breath, she poked her head out of the sliding screen door. Iroh was sitting at the table, cleaning his Pai Sho pieces with a soft cloth. He glanced up when Ara stepped out of the room fully, shutting the door behind her.

"You look very nice," he said sincerely. "I'm sure you and Zuko will have a fun time tonight." There was a slight smirk to his face when he said this, and Ara could feel her face heat up.

"Thanks Iroh," she muttered. "We'll be back in a couple hours."

Ara found Zuko outside in front of the apartment. He, too, was wearing newer and nicer clothes: a longer tunic, the usual Earth Kingdom green, with more intricate, golden embroidery. She felt slightly relieved to see his hair wasn't gelled and stiff like it was for his date with Jin. When he noticed Ara, his cheeks flushed.

"Ara, hey–I was— you look nice," he flustered, one hand behind his head as he smiled at her nervously.

She laughed, feeling shy for some reason. "Thanks."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. "So, wanna, go?" Ara asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah," Zuko said immediately, and together they set off down the streets of Ba Sing Se.

The sun was low in the sky, and as it neared the horizon, hues of purple and pink began to seep out and tint the clouds. A gentle breeze skirted across the pavement, snatching up fallen leaves with long, tiny hands. Ara took a deep breath, and she could've detected the smoky smells of food being cooked mingling in with the air.

She wrapped her arms around herself, sneakily stealing a glance at Zuko. Agni, things were awkward right now. Maybe it was because of their tearful apology; it was certainly very emotional, possibly making things weird between them.

But the more she thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed. She and Zuko had known each other _forever_, since they were kids in the Fire Nation. They had trusted each other with everything, every secret, lie, confession, and thought. They would spend hours together, talking or playing in the gardens of the Royal Palace. It was true that they drifted apart as they got older, and it was true that they hadn't seen each other for three years during Zuko's banishment. But without a doubt, Ara considered Zuko her best friend, and she was nearly positive he'd consider her his.

She took a deep breath, exhaling and letting the tension drift away with it. Confidence and content surged through her; she was spending a day with her friend, and there was no point in this embarrassment.

"I'm really glad no one knows you're the prince here," she said, lifting her cheeks to the last rays of sunshine as it poured through the clouds.

Zuko gave her a look, trying to decide what she was implying. When he saw the playful smirk on her face, he grinned. "Oh? And why's that."

"We won't be swarmed with fangirls," she said nonchalantly.

He laughed. "I remember. There would be hoards of girls waiting for me wherever I went, at every party, gathering, and festival."

Ara wrinkled her nose. "And you were only _twelve _at the time," she said, laughing. "They'd be in complete love with you if they saw you now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked, his smile widening.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, using her fan to hide the blush that colored her cheeks.

They neared the festival. Tents were set up everywhere, with vendors and salespeople selling food, snacks, clothes, and goods. People milled about, all dressed in the fine green and gold robes, browsing items and buying food to enjoy as they shopped. Kids ran around, chasing each other and giggling. As Ara and Zuko walked further into the festival, they noticed tents set up even for games such as darts, Pai Sho, and cards.

"Hungry?" Zuko asked, and Ara shrugged. "I'll go get something to eat," he said, "and you go find us somewhere to sit."

He disappeared into the crowd, and Ara continued wandering farther into the festival, until she found the perfect place to enjoy a meal: a large pavilion was set up in the back of the festival, a huge white canvas that was held up over an outdoor seating area, adorned with strings of lanterns. Tables and chairs surrounded a center area, where people danced to the lively music played by a small ensemble.

She found some open seats, and soon, Zuko returned with plates of roast duck, pau buns, and bowls of noodle soup. They enjoyed their meal without speaking; their voices would've been carried away in the hubbub of chatter and music.

Once their plates were clean, however, Zuko called over the noise, "Let's dance!"

"What?" Ara asked, thinking she'd heard him incorrectly.

But he stood up, grabbing her hand, and they joined the people who were moving to the music. He placed his hands on his hips as she placed hers around his neck, and soon they were grinning and swaying along with everyone else. Soon, she became less aware of the people around her, and more on what she was doing: her movements, so perfectly in sync with Zuko's; the increasing thrum of her heartbeat; and the steady beat of the drums in the music that seemed to pound in her veins. Ara stepped back, letting Zuko twirl her, and she moved back into his arms, closer than before.

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Ara asked, raising one eyebrow.

He laughed. "I'm a prince!" he said casually, and twirled her again.

The song ended at that moment, and she leaned back into Zuko's arms, nearly parallel to the ground. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, face was inches from his, and she could see the flecks of caramel in his eyes, shifting with the golden color like molten amber. Their breathing was heavy and their foreheads were spotted with tiny beads of moisture; both felt alive and exhilarated from the dance.

Ara stepped back, her arms falling back to her side, and gave him a shy grin. "That was fun," she said.

He smiled back, nodding. "Let's go get some fresh air."

As another song picked up, he gingerly placed his arm around her waist, leading her out of the dancing mass of people, out of the pavilion, and back into the festival.

The sun had already merged with the horizon, only the top of it visible over the stretch of land, and the sky was a deep blue, the last of the oranges, purples, and pinks fading into oblivion. But despite the increasing lateness of the evening, the smoky scent of food and the chatter of the citizens were still lingering in the air.

Another silence enveloped Ara and Zuko, but unlike the one on the way to the festival, this one wasn't awkward or unsettling; it was comfortable and normal, just something that filled the space between them as they enjoyed the sights of the event.

They wandered about the entertainment area of the festival, leaving behind the food and vendors. A series of people were shouting for passersby to try their games. "Come and try your luck with darts! Hit the bull's-eye and earn another free game!" "Winner, winner, winner, _everyone _is a winner! Place your bet and see how much you'll win!" "Step right up and test your strength! Who're the men out of all you boys?"

"Oi, mister!" A burly man, with a great mustache stepped in front of Zuko as he and Ara walked by.

"Why don't you come and challenge your strength?" He pointed to a high striker, a game where one had to use a mallet to strike a base with enough force to raise the puck up a tower to ring the bell. Then, he glanced at Ara and gave Zuko a wink, dropping his voice and adding, "And impress your girlfriend, too?"

She could feel herself blush slightly. "Oh no, we're not—" she began to say, but Zuko cut her off.

"Sure, I'll give it a go," he said with a shrug. He walked up to the high striker, obviously trying to make it a huge deal as he tossed his hair out of his eyes and breezily stretched out his arms.

Ara rolled her eyes. It was _so _like Zuko to have to show-off. Even though he seemed to have a better temper and a more optimistic personality after his sickness, he was still competitive and bigheaded. However, she smiled, knowing that he'd take on this game easily because of it. He was an amazing firebender, after all, and his pride wouldn't let him fail.

As if reading her mind, Zuko turned back and gave Ara a cocky grin, taking the mallet from the man. Ara scoffed, crossing her arms and shaking her head, but she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. Agni, he was such a show-off. Especially since a gaggle of girls were pausing to watch nearby.

Zuko took a deep breath, bringing the mallet up in the air, and effortlessly slammed it down onto the base. The two collided with a noisy slam, and the puck shot up the tower. It didn't surprise Ara when it struck the bell, the high note ringing through the air.

The man let out a low whistle. "Well, well, well, looks like we have a _winner!" _He shouted out the last word, catching the attention of people passing by and causing the girls to giggle frivolously. Ara could feel herself glow with a touch of pride, which surprised her, but didn't stop her from beaming.

"Here you go," the man said, holding out a huge stuffed toy: a badgermole. "These things were the original Earthbenders," he said cheerily.

Zuko reached out to take it, but he handed it instead to Ara, who smiled and hugged it to her. For reasons unbeknownst to her, she smiled smugly at the poisonous looks the girls were giving her.

The man grinned at her. "Nice taste," he said with a sly wink. "Your man here is a tough one. He'll take care of you."

Ara knew very well that she could take care of herself, but she blushed anyway. Her face went even redder when Zuko grabbed her hand, saying, "Of course I'll take care of her."

It was the sincerity in his voice that made Ara glance up at him. She searched his bright, golden eyes and saw nothing but truth – Zuko really did mean it. He gave her a soft smile, one that she returned as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I know," she murmured.

* * *

Too much? Hopefully not. Next chapter carries on a flashback from Ch. 7: Birthdays (a.k.a ch. 6: Zuko).

Reviews, comments, suggestions? Thank you all so much for reading~ xox


	13. Bubbles

**A/N: **I am torn between being really proud of this chapter and being really disappointed. It's definitely much shorter than I expected it to be. There's not much action, just more fluff, so sorry about all this sappiness. But enjoy it now, because next chapter is action, angst, and only a tiny bit of cutesy stuff.

Oh, and while I wrote this I listened to this: (copy and paste it in the url after youtube. /com)

/watch?v=OcFH11vxxfY&feature=related

Yeah, I just wanted to share that because it's a really gorgeous piece and I thought it fit nice with the scene. Thanks for all the reviews! **Tonight's The Night**, thanks for that really long and detailed one. Enjoy!

* * *

**Twelve: Zuko**

Zuko leaned his forearms against the rail of the bridge, watching Ara as she toyed with her bending. She moved her fingers, slowly dragging up a strand of water from the lake and pulling it into the air. With a flick of her wrists and a graceful motion of her arm, the water snaked in front of her, floating in loops and swirling in spirals. She carefully rotated her hands, smoothing the water into a glassy orb, where it hung, like a crystal ball, suspended in the air. Then, she dropped her hands and the water splashed back onto the lake, ripples disturbing the calm surface.

The splash echoed loudly in the silence of the night, making Zuko tense and frown at Ara. "Why'd you stop? Your waterbending is really… pretty," he said, for lack of a better word.

Ara turned toward him, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "Sorry," she said, biting back a laugh. "You're right, there's so much water here, and I should take advantage of it. You lucky firebenders can conjure your own flames."

Zuko laughed. "True, but we can't bend the flames like waterbenders do. Our fire is crazy and wild, not elegant and graceful."

"I think firebending is pretty amazing," she replied.

He shrugged, resting his cheek against the palm of his hand, eyes drifting across the lake to where the bright festival lights still shined. Voices carried across the dark waters, and bursts of wind carried the lingering scents of food.

His gaze returned to Ara, who had resumed her display of waterbending: jets rose up from the dark lake, spurting out sprays of water. A slight smiled touched his lips as he watched her brow furrow in concentration, the tilt of her head as she tried out new techniques.

Vaguely, Zuko wondered what he was doing, as in, doing to his relationship with Ara. He knew that the waterbender was as confused as he was; he was just better at hiding it. It was definitely true that he had made this whole night seem like a date, but the dancing situation alone shocked Zuko; he didn't even know he could be that romantic.

His fingers tangled itself in his dark, shaggy hair. After his sickness, everything seemed to be bathed in a new light. For once, there were other things on Zuko's mind besides catching the Avatar. Whether he made it romantic or not, the whole night at the festival with Ara felt _right. _It wasn't like his date with Jin, where he was still plagued with the nagging feeling that the Avatar, along with his honor and destiny, was still out there.

But he and Ara trusted and relied on each other, even if it took Zuko a while to realize it. What Ara had told him was true: Uncle Iroh knew what was best for him, and it wasn't the Avatar. He was right about the whole destiny thing – maybe, just maybe, Zuko could control what it would end up being. And, Ara was there to help him see the whole thing.

Her voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

She wasn't waterbending anymore; she leaned against the rail beside him, their arms barely touching. "Do you…" she paused, seeming hesitant. "Do you ever think we'll return to the Fire Nation?"

The question was unexpected and startled Zuko. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. What _was _going to happen now – was he ready to fully let go of the Avatar, of his honor, of the chase that his life had centered on for three years?

"Do you want to?"

That was even harder to answer. Zuko was exiled, an outcast, someone who wasn't even welcome in his own home. Nevertheless, his family was there, his nation was there, waiting for the banished prince to return home.

He nodded, not looking at Ara. "Yes."

"So do I."

"What?" Zuko turned to her, shock spreading throughout him. He never expected her to say that. Sometimes, since she was a waterbender, he would forget that she was born and raised in the Fire Nation.

She gave him a wry smile. "Surprising, isn't it?" she asked. With a sigh, her head dropped onto her arms, and she stared out over the lake with an expression Zuko couldn't quite place.

"I miss Ji. Even though half the time he acted like he didn't even care about me, I knew he did."

Zuko could feel a slight pang in his chest. Their fathers were the one topic that they could both relate to. Though they and their pasts were completely different, he knew how Ara felt. "I miss my father, too. But I'm not sure if he cared."

Her blue eyes snapped to his, then darted away. "I'm sure he did," she said, but her voice didn't sound too sure. "I wonder if they ever miss us."

He nodded, mouth dry, feeling suddenly lonely and unwanted. Absentmindedly, his fingers reached up and traced the scar imprinted over his eye. "Me too," he whispered so softly he wasn't even sure if Ara heard him.

They stayed like that, shrouded in the silence and darkness of the falling night, staring out at the still and dark waters of the lake that stretched beneath the bridge.

Finally, Ara shifted beside him, hands wiping at her eyes. "But… we had some good times, too, didn't we?" She gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah, I guess we did. Remember that time we pulled a prank on Ty Lee? Azula was furious."

Ara laughed, nodding. "I was so scared of her back then."

Zuko grinned, raising his eyebrows. "You're not anymore?" he teased.

He noticed a slight shiver pass through her. "A bit," she replied honestly.

"You have good reason to be."

There was a short pause, then he said, "Remember that one night we snuck out and ran like crazy, thinking someone was going to catch us."

"They nearly did," Ara said, closing her eyes and smiling. "We would've been in so much trouble."

"And my thirteenth birthday, remember that?" Zuko asked. She gave him a confused look and he waved his hands, a tiny flame sparking to life across the top of his fingers.

Her eyes widened with realization. "I remember," she breathed. "I did that waterbending trick for you!"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, I helped."

She thought for a moment, lips twisting into a small smirk. "Want to see if we still remember how to do it?"

...

... ...

...

"_Okay, Zuko," Ara said softly. "Open your eyes."_

_ Taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes – and couldn't help the gasp that escaped from between my lips._

_The sky was filled with bubbles. Delicate, fragile bubbles that shined an incandescent array of colors. Because inside each bubble was a tiny, flickering little flame – the flames that I made. They were like miniature lanterns, floating higher and higher into the air, skimming the surface of the pond, bobbing as the wind currents picked them up._

_They swirled around us in a cloud, and the fact that they were reflected in the surface of the pond just made it seem like there were so many more. I didn't dare move, or breathe, for fear that they would all pop, or the flames would die out and the dark night would come swooping back in._

_We had made these, Ara and I, and they were probably the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them; I was completely mesmerized. It was hard to believe such fragile, yet dainty things could hold a burning flame. I almost wanted to say that they weren't bubbles at all, but glass orbs designed to float with the heat from the fires, like hot air balloons._

_I turned to Ara, struggling for something to say. No words escaped from my open mouth, so I closed it and just shook my head, in awe. She just smiled and didn't seem to mind._

"_Happy Birthday Zuko," she murmured._

_And we sat together in silence, watching the little flames flicker out one by one._

...

... ...

...

Zuko's breath caught in his throat as he watched the bubbles floating around him, feeling as if it was his thirteenth birthday all over again. They reflected on the lake, the flickering fires surrounded by glass-like orbs bouncing across the dark surface. His hands gripped the railing of the bridge, and he leaned far out over the lake, entranced by their creation. It was amazing that two opposites, fire and water, could create something so beautiful.

"Ara," he whispered, "it's incredible."

She didn't reply, and Zuko turned to find her standing farther in the middle of the bridge, turning slowly in circles with her head tilted back to the sky. Her arms were slightly spread out, fingers extended, almost to touch the bubbles that danced around her. It seemed as if they were all drawn to her, floating toward the spot she was rooted to like moons revolving around a planet.

The fire-filled bubbles seemed to be almost alive, like dainty creatures, and as Zuko watched Ara, he couldn't help but smile. She was graceful, beautiful, gentle, all at the same time. Her fingers brushed gently along them, urging them upward, and he was jealous that she could touch them without ruining them. The benefits of being a waterbender.

Slowly, he walked toward her, his attention no longer on the bubbles but on the girl surrounded by them. She spotted him coming and grinned, reaching forward to grab his hands and pull him into the bright cloud.

He tried to brush a bubble from her shoulder, but it popped, the flame winking out and disappearing. Ara laughed, and Zuko found himself grinning, too. It was as if all his worries and fears had been wiped away; the only thing that was important at that moment was Ara and him, standing on the bridge over the lake, surrounded by the floating bubbles.

She bit her lip, eyes wandering upwards into the sky as she watched the bubbles begin to glide higher away. The light reflected in her bright blue eyes and Zuko couldn't tear himself away from the sight. Unconsciously, he found himself leaning forward ever so slightly, one hand resting on Ara's waist and the other traveling up to cup her cheek. Surprise flitted across her face and she tore herself away from the sight of the bubbles to look at him, curiosity and hesitation in her eyes.

There was a part of Zuko that wanted to believe he still had a chance to go back home; there was a tiny whisper deep in his mind that told him the Avatar could still be captured; there was a nagging feeling that told him he could still regain his honor and his destiny and earn the praise from his father that he had been waiting so long for; but at that moment, it didn't matter. Zuko silenced every thought, voice, and protest, dropping his gaze from Ara's eyes to her lips, as if asking for permission.

He got his answer as she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his, then pulled away to glance up at him with questioning eyes. Zuko closed the gap between them again, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Ara smiled into the kiss as he pulled her tightly against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Suddenly, Zuko found himself grinning like an idiot, and she grinned back, closing her eyes and giving him one last, but brief, kiss. Then, she stepped away, her fingers intertwining with his, tugging him gently across the bridge. She looked up, and Zuko followed her gaze, watching the last of the surviving bubbles rise higher and higher into the air, their tiny flames like the bright stars embedded into the night sky.

* * *

Let me know what you all think! I'm honestly not sure what I think about it.

And by the way, that one review where it says its from me _is not. _My sister reviewed using my laptop and she didn't sign out of my fanfiction account (sis, if you're reading this, then TSK TSK). So yeah, I have no idea how to delete it but if any of you know, please pm me._  
_

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, 'cause on Friday I'm going to Warped Tour _(so excited)_, and Saturdays are always busy and I hardly have time to write. I'm really excited for the season finale of Korra, even though the last episode ripped my heart out (Lin omg; but General Iroh, _o m g. _Shipping Iroh/Korra). Let me know your thoughts on that!

Reviews, questions, comments, suggestions? Thank you all so much. Ooh, and just to let you know, Azula's in the next chapter. -winkyface-

xox, sofia


	14. Capture

**A/N: **Sorry, I know it's been a week since I updated, but I was pretty busy with things going on. But alsdkjfas;dlkjfskjf, the Warped Tour was _amazing. _Eep, sorry. Anyway, I'm going to try to get back on track, because my updating speed seems to be getting worse.

So here is my apology gift: the longest chapter I've written yet! Yeah, featuring Azula and the gAang! And thanks for all the reviews on my last chapter, I love you all so, so much. Thanks for putting up with the sappy, fluffy chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Thirteen: Ara**

The following day was one big blur to Ara. Perhaps it was because of the continuous flow of customers that circulated in and out of the Jasmine Dragon; perhaps it was due to the seemingly endless amount of work she had serving tea and whatnot; or perhaps it was the fact that in the pockets of spare time found in between rush hours, the events from the previous night kept slipping into her mind. In the brief moments when she passed by Zuko, a myriad of images hit her: the cool night air, the glimmering lake, the firelight flickering in the bubbles.

And Ara still wasn't quite sure if what had happened was a good thing or not. Everything was quite muddled, actually.

For one, she _did _have to admit that she was attracted to Zuko. He was more than just a friend now, especially after the kiss. But she had no idea when these feelings began – was it when she got jealous over Jin? Or maybe, Ara's affection for him was always lingering in her somewhere; she just finally realized it when she came so close to losing him. She was willing to _sacrifice _herself for him, and now there was the possibility of her taking on a brutal sickness after the war was over.

As night fell over Ba Sing Se, and the Jasmine Dragon began to clean up and close after its first successful day, Ara pondered this. Her thoughts were elsewhere as she moved her arms, gently rinsing teacups with tendrils of water in the back worker's room.

She concluded that the second theory was more likely. Though they were best friends, and would always be, Ara supposed that the crazy coincidence of running into each other at Ba Sing Se sparked a fuse that led to a kindling of stronger feelings for each other.

Now that her mind was clearer, and her thoughts were sharper, Ara couldn't help but smile. Things were perfect, more perfect than they were in a long, long time. Iroh had his dream tea house, Zuko was at peace, and Ara was a part of someone really important to her.

Suddenly, Iroh's excited voice could be heard out in the dining room, and she stopped her waterbending, leaving behind a mess of sudsy water and doused teacups as she went to see what the commotion was.

The old man ran forward, joy shining brightly in his eyes, and he seemed to vibrate with anticipation and excitement. "Ara, its wonderful!" he exclaimed as he brushed past her, leaving her slightly confused.

Instead, she turned to Zuko, who was standing in the middle of the empty room with a broom in his hand, pushing in chairs and dusting away dust and debris. "What's going on?" she asked.

As she approached, a grin lit up his features and he leaned the broom against a nearby table. "Ara," he said, "I can't believe it! A messenger just came by; we've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!"

Shock and awe spread throughout Ara, and she could feel her mouth widen slightly as she struggled for words to say. "Really?" she breathed. "Oh, that's _wonderful._"

She shook her head, at a loss for words, and they moved forward in unison, Zuko pulling her into a tight hug.

"This is so exciting," Ara gasped as they pulled apart, her hands moving up to cover her mouth as she recovered from her surprise.

Zuko nodded in agreement and the joy that was in Iroh's eyes was mirrored in his. "I know. I'm just so happy for him. He wanted this so bad, and now he has it all, and I—" He shook his head, glancing in the direction his uncle had left in. "I'm just really proud of him."

Ara placed a hand on his arm, understanding how he was feeling. "I'm proud of him, too."

"We're going to serve the most amazing tea that the Earth King has ever tasted. I hope he's ready for it," Zuko said, determination shining in his golden eyes.

"He better be," Ara said, leaning forward and giving him a peck on the cheek. Then, she reached over, grabbing the broom and placing it back in his hands. Moving swiftly through the tables, she snatched up the last of idle teacups and used napkins.

She turned to Zuko, tone serious. "Let's finish cleaning up and go back to the apartment. We're going to need all the rest we can get. Tomorrow's a huge day."

...

... ...

...

"_I know your secret, servant."_

_Azula leered down at me, her lips pulling back into a smile, revealing her sharp white teeth. Flames crackled in a ring around me, and everything was draped in a gauzy haze. I was trapped in this circle of fire, and it was just me and the Princess herself._

"_What secret?" I asked, willing my voice to sound brave._

"_Your hidden talent," Azula crooned, running her sharp nail from the corner of her blood red lips down to her chin. She took a step toward me, and everything seemed to quiver; she was enormous, ten times her usual size._

_I fell backward, palms scraping against the ground, a stinging pain blossoming on my backside. "What talent?" I challenged, but my voice trembled._

"_You're a waterbender," she said, and my heart stopped._

_Around me, everything began to dissolve. The bright orange flames faded into darkness, and the ground beneath me began to crumble into pieces._

_Azula took another step toward me, and everything shook again. "A waterbender," she repeated in a whisper._

_I watched as cracks shot through the ground, and I knew soon I would be falling, falling into nothing but the ubiquitous shadows. More chunks of the floor fell apart, until I was on a tiny circle of solid land. Azula laughed at me, her voice echoing around into nothingness. Why was it she wasn't falling?_

_Suddenly, the piece below me cracked in two, and I was hurtling through the black, my eyes squeezing tight and hair whipping around my face. Nothing was real; it was all blurred._

"_Worthless scum!" I heard Azula's voice hiss. "Servant! Waterbender!"_

_Her voice sent me flying upright, and I sat up in my bed, icy chills running up and down my spine. Outside, the sky was a dark, muggy plum color; the top of the sun was barely beginning to rise above the horizon. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling scared and vulnerable. Shutting my eyes, I was met with only more vivid images from my nightmare._

_A slight tremor rolled through me, and I knew there'd be no point in getting any more sleep. Kicking the blankets off my legs, I silently crept toward the house and out the door, where the streets were empty and eerily quiet. No one would be awake at this ungodly hour; I shouldn't have even been awake._

_My bare feet carried me out of memory through the streets of the Fire Nation Capital, until my toes were wriggling in the soft sand of the beach. Inhaling the air and tasting the tang of salt on my tongue, I walked numbly out until I was right where the waves were crashing on the shore, letting the sound of the ocean lull my mind into a stupor._

_The nightmare… It wasn't the first. For the past week, the same dreams had been plaguing me, ever since Azula caught me waterbending in the gardens. It was an accident, but the most stupid mistake I could've made. Ever since Zuko had left, I'd felt lonely and bored and I began waterbending when I thought no one was watching – or at least when I thought no one was watching._

_But now, Azula knew. She knew and I knew she was plotting something terrible with the information. I just didn't know what it was. Nevertheless, I was scared. Agni, I was _terrified_. I knew that Azula would do something nasty, and it made me sick to know that it was coming but I didn't know how or when._

_The drop of water that hit my collarbone shook me out of my thoughts, and I realized I was crying; long, thin trails of tears rolled down my cheeks and splashed against my stained tunic._

_With a sigh, I dropped to my knees and let out the sobs I felt I had been holding in. My shoulders shook, and I wiped desperately at my eyes with my sleeves. I had no idea how long had passed, but suddenly, I realized how cold my legs were from sitting in the icy seawater, and the sun had risen even higher into the sky._

_I struggled to my feet, letting the blood flow freely through my legs again, and dusted off the sand from my clothes. Most of the city was still asleep, but if Ji caught me out and running around at the crack of dawn, he'd be furious, not to mention suspicious of what I was up to._

_Before I turned and headed back into the city, I shut my eyes and silently thanked the Ocean Spirit for helping clear my mind and thoughts. Then, savoring the last sounds of the crashing waves, I went back into the city, wishing I could stand at the ocean forever instead of having to return to my life of servant work and hiding in secret._

_The six months since Zuko left had been pointless and boring. Nothing had happened. I had no purpose in anything anymore. I had considered running away many times, but I just couldn't leave Ji. It'd break whatever was left of him._

_But when I approached my house, I realized something was wrong. A chilling sensation crept up my spine as I noticed that the door was hanging off its hinges, the wood shattered and destroyed. I felt sick. My stomach twisted in the most gruesome of ways and I stumbled into my home, fearing the worst._

"_Ah," a familiar voice said. "Here she is."_

_Before I had time to react, strong hands grabbed my arms, twisting them behind my back and forcing me to my knees._

"_Let her go!" a rough voice said. Ji._

_My head shot up, though the people who had grabbed me struggled to force it back down to the ground. Ji was in the same position I was, held captive by Fire Nation Guards. Azula was draped across his chair in front of the fireplace, looking smugly at me. I could feel the blood drain out of me, and I wanted to shrivel up and die right then and there. I had caused this. I had brought this on my own father, all because of some stupid waterbending mistake._

"_So this is the life of a servant," Azula said silkily. "Pathetic."_

_Bile rose in my throat and my vision was blurred with red fury. I weighed my options – beg and plead at her Royal Majesty's feet, or just spit at her and pray that she didn't slit my throat?_

_The princess seemed to read my mind. "I've caught you, you waterbending servant. There's no point in wriggling yourself out of this one now."_

"_Waterbending? What in Agni are you talking about?" Ji asked, feigning confusion._

_She scowled at him. "Don't pretend like you didn't know. You were one of the highest generals, respected and looked up to by all in the Fire Nation! And you repay your country by raising a waterbender? You'll be lucky if my father lets you get away with your life. It'll probably a lifetime in prison, or a lifetime banishment."_

_I chose that moment to stick with the first option, for my father's sake. "Don't hurt him!" I cried out. "He didn't do anything."_

"_He took you in," she said, her golden eyes narrowing at me. "He betrayed his own nation. Well, actually, servant, you should blame yourself. You're the one who was waterbending in broad daylight."_

"_Ara?" Ji gasped in pain and shock._

_The tone of his voice burned me with shame and I hung my head, too humiliated to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry," I said, my voice cracking. "It was an accident."_

"_Dammit, girl," he growled, "what've you done?"_

_Azula tutted, standing up and snapping her fingers at the guards. "Prepare the litter for the ride back up to the palace! Shackle the prisoners and have them walk behind us. Don't let them do anything funny."_

_She paused in front of me, giving me a last disdainful look. "I wonder what the Fire Lord will do to you. It will be most interesting to tell him that the servant who adored the Banished Prince was also a waterbender. Tell me, was my brother aware of this?"_

"_No," I lied. I didn't want to have to drag him into this, too. He did me a favor for not telling anyone my secret. I owed him that much._

_The Princess hummed in consideration, and I could tell she was deciding whether to believe me. With a shrug she turned away, heading for the ruined door._

_Suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the dim room, and before I knew it, Azula had been shot through the door and landed with a loud thud on the pavement outside. I turned to see Ji on his feet, taking down both of his captors. He spun around, shooting a jet of flames at the guard on my right, who instantly moved to defend himself._

_Seizing the opportunity, I drove my elbow into the remaining guard's stomach and he grunted in pain. I yanked my arm out of his grip, pulling water out of a nearby vase and launching it at his face. He flew backward, and I sent another attack at the recovering guard._

_I turned to find Azula standing in the doorway, fire shooting out of her knuckles. She moved so quickly I didn't have time to register anything, sending a column of flames shooting at me, a bright wall of fire moving so fast I lost myself staring into the flaming colors, feeling the heat graze my face—_

_Something slammed into me, knocking me out of the line of attack. "Ara, go! Get outta here!"_

_Behind me, fire swirled around Azula and Ji,and everything in our house was quickly catching aflame._

"_I'm not leaving you," I screamed over the roaring noise fires. But there was no more water left for me to bend; it was scattered, lost in the blazing heat._

"_How touching," Azula sneered, sending two jets of fire shooting out at my father and I._

_I threw myself out of the way, rolling so that I could feel the fresh, outdoor air against my back. The guards on the ground began to stir, crawling frantically away from the flames that licked up the sides of the walls. Smoke was beginning to collect in the air, and I let out a feeble cough._

"_Get outta here, stupid girl! Run!" Ji repeated, swinging around a lasso of fire, which Azula had to drop to the ground to avoid. He raised his hands again, but his arms were suddenly held down by the revived guards. His eyes locked with mines as he was, once again, forced to his knees._

"_I'm sorry," I choked out, a fresh wave of tears leaking from my eyes. I crawled backward, still on the floor, out of the house._

"_I know," he yelled back, and I was surprised he was able to hear me. "I'll be fine, now go! Run!"_

_Azula's golden eyes locked onto me, and she brought her hands crashing to the ground, creating a pathway in between the roaring flames. I staggered to my feet, nearly losing my balance, and cast one last look at Ji, surrounded by the guards, in the flaming house – everything that had been caused by me._

_And I turned away from it all and I ran._

...

... ...

...

Ara wasn't sure the sudden memory was coming back to her now, but it just couldn't be shaken from her mind. That one day, that one fateful morning, when everything changed. It was horrifying, scarring, a thought that twisted her mind every time she thought about it, making shame and regret pile up inside of her.

Why did she have to think about it now?

She shook her head, focusing on where she was: in the Earth Kingdom palace. She, Iroh, and Zuko were sitting on a golden silk rug, and in front of them was a lounge chair, probably for the King. Everything was fancy, embroidered with fine materials, the highest of quality. But even the stunning palace couldn't soothe her boredom, or the tormenting thoughts that were plaguing her mind.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko complained, voicing Ara's thoughts.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" Iroh suggested.

Ara said nothing, but there was a pit in the center of her stomach. Something just wasn't sitting right with this whole situation. The feeling only worsened when Dai Li agents filed out of one of the hallways, about a dozen, walking out and surrounding the three of them.

"Something's not right," Zuko hissed.

"They're Dai Li," Ara muttered back. "Of course not."

She turned around, seeing that any possible exits were completely blocked off. There was no way out – whatever the Dai Li wanted, or the Earth King wanted, he was probably about to have it. Did the guy really need so much security to enjoy a cup of tea?

Then, a familiar voice shattered the tension in the air. "It's tea time."

Zuko and Ara stood up at the same time. "Azula," they said in unison.

"Have you met the Dai Li?" the Princess asked as she walked into view, speaking as if she were introducing old friends. "They're earthbenders, but they have a killer instinct that's _so _firebender. I just love it!"

Her eyes widened slightly as they fell upon Ara, filling with genuine surprise. "Oh, who's this, brother?" she cooed. "Can it be… your dear old friend from the Fire Nation?"

"What are you doing here, Azula?" Zuko growled.

Azula continued as if she hadn't even heard him. "Ooh, I remember!" she squealed with delight. "I imprisoned her father and sent the poor girl running for her life. She disappeared and I thought she had died, but," she gave a little shrug, "I guess she had some surprises for me."

Zuko turned to Ara, who bristled at the mention of Ji. "What is she talking about, Ara? What did she do to you?"

The Princess laughed a high-pitched, bloodcurdling laugh. "Well, it seems like you two have some catching up to do."

Finally, Iroh interjected, standing up with a cup of tea in his hands. "Did I ever tell you how I ever got the nickname, 'The Dragon of the West?'" he said, matching Azula's calm tone.

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle," she replied.

"It's more of a… demonstration, really."

Ara paused. What was Iroh going on about? She glanced at him as he sipped his tea, then gave a confused glance to Zuko. But he had a smirk on his face, and she knew that she something was about to happen. She tensed.

The moment Zuko moved, Ara dropped to the ground, rolling out of their way. Iroh spun, so that he and his nephew were back to back, and they breathed out vibrant flames that scorched the Dai Li. With a thrust of the fist, a wall blew open, and Iroh leapt through, followed by Zuko and Ara.

Exhilaration and adrenaline pumped through her veins as the Da Li ran after them, shooting out stone shackles as they turned a corner. With a bright, jolting blast of lightning, Iroh destroyed another wall, and took a leap of faith out the palace.

Running as fast as she could, Ara followed him, feeling herself fall into the bushes below. She let out a shriek as the brambles and branches ripped at her, shielding her face with her arms. She pulled herself out of the mess to see Iroh calling up to Zuko.

"Come on! You'll be fine!" he said.

"No," Zuko replied, and Ara felt her heart speed up. What was he doing? "I'm tired of running. It's time I faced Azula."

And he turned and walked back into the palace.

"Zuko!" she screamed, begging him to come back. She'd do anything to get an opportunity to fight Azula, but with the Dai Li, it was pointless. They were too outnumbered. Zuko would lose, no matter how good of a firebender he was.

Iroh grunted in irritation, reaching out and tugging Ara gently away from the palace. "I fear that my nephew has gone and made another stupid move. We have to go quickly if we're going to rescue him."

He turned and ran off, leaving the distressed girl stumbling after him. "Where are we going?" she called.

"To get some help from an old friend. I have a feeling that Azula is here to take over Ba Sing Se. If we get the proper assistance, we can rescue Zuko and save the city."

With a resolute nod, Ara followed Iroh as they ran through the streets of Ba Sing Se, turning a corner to where a cluster of fancy houses stood. The flowerbeds around it were neatly kept, and a small pond shimmered under the sunlight. But the two didn't stop to marvel at the scenery; suddenly, a Dai Li agent swept in front of their paths.

"He must have followed us," Ara muttered, readying herself for the fight. Deep inside, she was secretly thrilled. Though she had trained in secret for years at the Northern Watertribe, she had never used her waterbending other than for minor things. These were the adventures she had been hoping for.

Iroh leapt into the air, kicking out his leg and shooting a burst of flames at the Dai Li agent. Quickly, he pulled up a tower of stone, shielding himself from the fire, then spun around it, shooting stone shackles at the old man.

Ara swiftly raised her arm, shooting a jet of water at the shackles and shattering them into pieces. Then, with the water from the pond, she formed it around her body into a water cloak, similar to armor, the cool liquid surrounding her arms in long, tentacle-like shapes.

The agent sent more stone shackles at Iroh, but he easily avoided them, shooting fiery breath at the Dai Li. He crouched to avoid the flames, and Ara seized the opportunity: launching herself forward and lashing out her arms, they slashed at the Dai Li agent, soaking him with water and shaking him off balance so that he fell to the ground.

In a final movement, Ara blew icy air from her lips, freezing the water around him so that he was completely unable to move. Then, she moved all of the excess water back into the pond, not wanting to disturb the calm environment of the residents who lived here.

"Very nice, Ara," Iroh praised. "I can definitely appreciate the elegant styles of waterbending."

She grinned, pleased with their efforts. "This Dai Li agent should come in handy. Now let's go find the help you needed."

Ara followed Iroh up the marble stairs to one of the houses, waiting nervously as he banged a fist on the polished oak doors. She heard voices, a girl's voice, speaking as the door was pulled open.

"Glad to see you're okay!" she said cheerily.

The first thing Ara noticed was her eyes. They were a light shade of milky green, and actually quite pretty – but she realized that the girl was blind. Her jet-black was pushed back with a green headband, but her bangs still fell into her face. It was clear that she was no older than twelve years old.

"I need your help," Iroh said, as the other people in the room let out surprised, strangled sounding yells.

It comforted Ara to know she was not the only one who was confused. This girl, apparently native to the Earth Kingdom in her green and gold tunic, seemed to know Iroh, and Iroh seemed to know her. But Ara had no idea who she was; her friends, meanwhile, seemed to know Iroh but not in the best way.

She glanced at the others in the group. A boy around fifteen had on a blue tunic, and had bright blue eyes similar to Ara's. More comfort spread throughout her as she noticed he was wearing a Warrior's wolf tail, a hairstyle common in the watertribes. Something familiar, at least.

Turning to the last person, her eyes flitted over him and – a gasp escaped out of her lips.

Light blue arrows running over his shaved head; loose-fitting airbending robes; deep brown eyes – Ara was staring at the Avatar.

"You guys know each other?" she and the Avatar shouted at the same time. Ara frowned, giving him a sneaky glance. He was only a _kid_, no older than twelve years old.

"Iroh," she muttered, "you knew where the Avatar was _this whole time _and you didn't even tell us?"

"It may have slipped my mind," Iroh said, not even having the decency to act ashamed.

The girl, meanwhile, was explaining to her own friends. "I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and some very good advice." She turned to Iroh and smiled, leaving Ara confused as to how she knew it was him at all.

"Although," she added, turning to Ara, "I don't know who you are."

Iroh bowed. "May we come in, Toph?"

After Toph's nod of approval, he walked inside. Ara followed tentatively, noticing that the blind girl was barefoot as she slipped indoors.

_Agni_, she was in the _Avatar's _house. When Iroh said he was getting help, she didn't know he meant the _Avatar_! With another sly glance at him, she noticed that he and the boy from the watertribe were watching them closely.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se," Iroh said in a solemn, gravelly voice.

The Avatar let out a gasp. "She must have Katara!"

Ara had no idea who Katara was, nor was she desperate to find out, but it certainly hooked at the Avatar's attention and that meant something.

"She has captured my nephew as well," Iroh continued.

After a short pause, the Avatar seemed to decide something. His brown eyes were set with determination and his arms were crossed reluctantly as if he were making a deal with himself that he didn't really want to. "Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara… and Zuko."

"Whoa there!" The boy from the watertribe threw his hands in the air and stepped into the conversation. "You lost me at _'Zuko_.'"

"I know how you must feel about my nephew," Iroh said, stepping up and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "But believe me when I tell you that there is good inside him."

"Good _inside _him isn't enough," he replied scathingly, pushing the old man's hands off and giving him a shove backward. "Why don't you come back when it's _outside _him too, okay?"

Ara felt her fists clench and she stepped in between Iroh and the boy. "Hey," she snarled, "watch it. You don't know Zuko."

He gave her a disbelieving look. "_Know him?" _he repeated. "He chased us around the world so he could capture Aang!" The boy pointed at the Avatar, who was looking torn. "We don't even know who _you _are! Why should we trust you?"

The Avatar, or Aang, spoke up. "She's from the watertribe, Sokka," he said, as if that would make everything alright.

"Then why is she hanging around with people from the Fire Nation? Not to mention Fire Nation royalty? I definitely don't remember seeing her around in the Southern Watertribe or at the Northern Watertribe when Zhao attacked."

Ara let out an aggravated sigh. Now was _not _the time for pointless arguments and explanations. "No, you're right, I'm from the Fire Nation," she said bluntly. Sokka opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "But I am _not_, nor will I ever be, loyal to it."

Sokka narrowed his eyes at her, sizing her up and down.

"Then who are you loyal _to_?" Aang asked.

Ara turned her steady gaze on him. "To whoever is going to end this stupid war. And if that's you, Avatar, then let me say this: I'm a pretty good waterbender and I'll be more than willing to help you get your girlfriend back, if that means saving Zuko, too."

He blushed slightly, but didn't say anything about the "girlfriend" remark, nor did he ask for anymore of Ara's history (which she was greatly relieved for, as that story would've taken up another good ten minutes). Instead, he nodded.

"What?" Sokka cried, outraged.

"Katara is in trouble," Aang said. "All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble! Working together is our best chance."

"I agree with twinkletoes," Toph piped up. She was facing Ara's direction, so she guessed Toph knew where she was, but it still sort of creeped her out. "I trust Iroh, even though you may not, and I'll trust..."

"Ara," Ara said.

"Ara," Toph repeated. "I'll trust her."

Iroh nodded. "We brought someone along who might be able to help us."

They all followed Iroh outside by the pond, where the Dai Li agent was still frozen in ice. He was struggling, as the ice was beginning to thaw, and muffled noises could be heard from inside his small prison. Ara reached out and melted the ice up to his chin, revealing his chattering teeth and blue lips.

"A-Azula and Long-g Feng a-are plotting a coup! They're going-g t-to overthrow the E-Earth King!" he gasped out.

"My sister!" Sokka said, pulling out a boomerang from the sheath slung over his back. "Where are they keeping Katara?"

"I-In the c-crystal catacombs of B-Ba Sing-g Se," the Dai Li spluttered, "deep b-beneath t-the palace!"

Immediately, Aang let out a whistle. A low grumble could be heard overhead, and a shadow passed over as an enormous bison landed in front of them. Ara felt her jaw drop open in awe. Agni, it was the Avatar's flying bison, the one that Zuko released.

"Let's go," Aang ordered, letting out a puff of air that carried him onto the bison's head. The rest of them scrambled up his tail, into the saddle.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang shouted. The bison lifted into the sky with a flap of his huge, flat tail, sending a gust of air flying out in all directions.

"W-Wait!" the agent cried desperately. "Y-You can't j-just leave me h-here!"

Ara leaned over the saddle, shouting, "It'll melt, don't worry!"

Once they were high in the sky, soaring over Ba Sing Se towards the castle, Sokka crossed his arms and said, "Okay, what's the plan?"

"I thought we were just gonna go in there and kick some Dai Li and Fire Nation butt!" Toph said. She quickly turned to Iroh. "No offense."

"None taken," he replied.

"Fine with me," Ara said. "But one thing."

"What's that?" the blind girl asked.

Ara arched her neck, locking her eyes on her target: the Earth Kingdom Palace that was slowly getting closer. "Azula," she said, "is _mine._"

* * *

My first time writing the gAang was a _lot_ of fun, so I really hope it was okay. It feels like I wrote a lot, haha.

Now, I really need help from all of you: should Zuko join Azula like in the series, or should he switch sides for the gAang? How much do you think Ara (since she's the OC, the added factor), has affected him and his choice? I really want to hear some opinions, **_so I put a poll on my page._**It takes two seconds to vote, and it'll help me so much! Or, you can leave me a review with your thoughts. I sort of have an idea on what is going to happen, but maybe you guys will change my mind.

Reviews, comments, questions, suggestions (ON ZUKO)? Please, please, please, I really need it right now especially. Thank you all so much!

xox, Sofia


	15. Choice

**A/N: **Happy July! Yeah, it's been a couple weeks so sorry about that; but _wow, _I just want to thank all of you guys so much! I got a lot of feedback and it really helped me make my decision. Even if it wasn't what every single one of you wanted, I hope that you're satisfied with the choice I made.

Yeah so this chapter is pretty short, just mainly Zuko having a bunch of feels and thoughts. Most of it is just how he's feeling, and idk, it was sorta difficult for me so I hope you understood everything that he was going through. Zuko's one of my favorite fictional characters, because he's so complicated, but that makes him so hard to write!

* * *

**Fourteen: Zuko**

"Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait, let me guess – it's a trap. So when Aang shows up to save me you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches."

Zuko sat, head bowed, in the cave in which he was imprisoned. Above him was a steep slope, and climbing up it to freedom was impossible. Meanwhile, Katara's annoyed voice echoed loudly, bouncing back and forth against the stone walls. He closed his eyes, his feelings all tangled, but the bluish light coming from the glowing crystals shone through his closed lids.

"You're a terrible person, you know that?" Katara continued, and Zuko could hear her footsteps as she paced behind him. "Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the world's last hope for peace!"

He winced inwardly, guilt shooting through him. He _had _done those things; it was all true.

"Oh what do you care?" Katara muttered. "You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said automatically, and he wasn't even sure why he said that. Did he truly believe that the Fire Nation was good? That this war was going to benefit him and the people he cared about?

Yes. No. Zuko wasn't sure anymore. But he _did_ know that he didn't spread any of those things Katara mentioned – at least, he didn't _want _to. Did he?

He shut his eyes, frustrated. He wished the waterbender would stop _talking _and let him sort his thoughts out. Why was everything so damn confusing? Suddenly, he could feel the thoughts he had before his sickness ebbing away at him, poisoning his mind with old feelings: all he wanted was to go _home, _to be loved by his father and to be important.

"I _don't_?" Katara challenged, breaking Zuko out of his thoughts. "How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally!"

Zuko didn't know, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear a long sob story. This girl was getting mad at him, when he was the one trying to stop Azula! He could hear her voice crack, and he guessed she had started to cry. But then, she spoke the words that sent a tremor of pain through his heart.

"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."

Zuko turned to her. "I'm sorry," he said, and he truly meant it. "That's something we have in common."

She looked up at him, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Her round blue eyes reminded him of Ara's, and the thought sent another ache through his heart. He suddenly wished he was with her, planning some kind of _strategy _to defeat Azula. Once again, he had acted without thinking.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Katara said after a short silence, looking down at the ground as she stood back up.

He stood up, too. "It doesn't matter."

"It's just that, for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was… your face."

"My face," Zuko repeated, reaching up to touch the irregular skin of his scar. "I see."

"No, no. That's… that's not what I meant," Katara said quickly, taking a few steps toward Zuko.

"It's okay. I used to think that this scar marked me, the mark of the Banished Prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'm never free of my mark."

That felt weird to say. But it felt comforting at the same time. It was what Uncle Iroh meant after he had released the Avatar's bison. _You did the right thing, nephew. It's time to leave it behind. _It was what Ara meant all the times she argued with him, trying to make him see what was important. He could choose what the outcome of his fate was; it was _his _choice.

"Maybe you could be free of it," Katara suddenly said, a spark lighting in her eyes.

"What?"

"I have healing abilities."

"It's a scar," Zuko said flatly, quickly smothering the tiny flame of hope that kindled inside of him. "It can't be healed."

He watched as the waterbender removed something from around her neck, holding up what seemed to be a small crystal vial attached to a leather string.

"This," she said, walking toward him, "is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important."

Was she saying his scar was important? He, after everything he had done to her and her friends? Still, he was intrigued, desperate almost, turning to her with curiosity.

Katara stepped forward, almost offering it to him. "I don't know if it will work, but…"

She paused, letting the question linger in the air, letting Zuko decide. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, not daring to move, even when she felt his soft hand reach up and touch his scar.

Suddenly, the wall of the cave exploded open, and figures ran through, emerging out of the thick haze of dust and smoke.

"Zuko!" he heard Ara gasp, and his eyes flew open.

Katara stepped away quickly, removing her hand from Zuko's cheek; Ara paused, narrowing her eyes at the other waterbender suspiciously.

Another figure ran into the cave, and Katara let out a joyful, "Aang!" Running forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and Zuko noticed that Ara looked immensely relieved.

A third person ran forward, this one his uncle, who pulled him into a tight hug. Ara joined in, but Zuko's thoughts were suddenly scattered: as the smoke cleared away, he saw the Avatar, returning Katara's embrace, looking straight at him. Emotions clawed at him, and he could feel his brow furrow.

Pushing away from Iroh and Ara, he pointed a finger at the airbender as he stepped away from Katara. "Uncle, I don't understand," he said, and there was a hard-edge to his voice. "What are you doing with the Avatar?"

"Saving you, that's what," the Avatar said coolly.

A flare of emotions rose up in Zuko's chest, and he lunged at him – but Ara grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back. She looked up at him, eyes wide and scared.

"Zuko," she breathed, and he could feel himself regain hold of his emotions as he looked down at her.

He couldn't bear to hurt her again; but Agni, the Avatar was _so _close, in his reach, and he was sure that he could easily take him down. Suddenly, the key to unlocking everything he'd ever wanted was in his grasp.

"It's time we talked," Uncle Iroh said very seriously, placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

The prince turned to his head away from his uncle, feeling betrayed and hurt. What was happening? How did Iroh find the Avatar? Did he know where he was the whole time, and choose not to share the information with his nephew?

"Go help your other friends," Iroh said, glancing at Katara and the Avatar. "We'll catch up with you. Ara, give us a moment, please."

Ara hesitated, and Zuko lifted his eyes to meet hers. She gazed at him with a burning confidence, and suddenly, he felt that the faith she had in him was sorely misplaced. "I know you'll do the right thing," she said with a small smile that he couldn't return.

He watched her follow the Avatar out of the cave, until she was swallowed up by the darkness.

There was a short silence. "Why, Uncle?" Zuko finally asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

"You are not the man you used to be, Zuko," Iroh said, and Zuko groaned inwardly. He wasn't in the mood for some deep, philosophical comment. He just wanted to know what in Agni was going on.

"You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have everbeen! And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose _good_."

Before Zuko could respond, and release some of the bubbling frustration that was suddenly flooding through him; before he could tell his uncle that _he didn't know _what was good or bad anymore – that he wasn't sure what his own destiny was anymore – a loud, cracking noise echoed noisily through the cave, and the ground shook with a fierce rumble. The glowing crystals suddenly shot from the ground, crisscrossing over Iroh and trapping him. His arms were pressed between the bright stones, and he couldn't slip out.

Zuko whirled around, body tense, to see Dai Li agents sliding into the catacomb, with Azula trailing after them.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle," she drawled as she approached her brother. "But Zuko, Prince Zuko, you're a lot of things. But you're not a traitor… are you?"

He ignored her question, though the same thing seemed to be nagging at his mind. "Release him immediately," he ordered.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

The words made his breath catch in his throat. His eyes widened. Could he? For so long, he was certain that the only way of regaining his honor was by capturing the Avatar. But was Azula offering another way?

Uncle's voice cut into his thoughts. "The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!"

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula asked, too sweetly.

She turned her smirk to her brother, fixing him with her bright, golden eyes. "I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win… is together." She took a tiny step forward, making a determined fist with her hand, and Zuko could feel his defenses crumbling. She sounded so certain, so powerful, that he knew she would be able to give him what he desperately sought.

"At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have _everything _you want."

"Zuko," Iroh said. "I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

Wasn't that an easy question? He wanted everything Azula listed, everything she could give him. His honor, his destiny, his rightful place at his father's side. But is that what he _truly _wanted? What about Ara, what about Iroh, what about his life in Ba Sing Se?

"You are free to choose," Azula said calmly, and Zuko knew that she did that for a reason. There was no threat, no scare, no bribery. She was playing him directly into her trap, because she had the perfect bait.

She walked out of the cave, through the tunnel that the Avatar had made into it, as the Dai Li retreated back up the slope.

Zuko stood there, hands clenched, eyes shut tightly. He was lost, so helplessly lost. It was as if he weren't even in control of his own life anymore, always being tied to something that just made him sink lower and lower into a murky mess. First, it was being banished, and having no choice but to chase the Avatar. Then, Azula entered the picture, giving him a way to redeem himself – though it required Zuko to leave behind Ara and his uncle.

He acted like he was satisfied with what he had. And he was satisfied, for a little bit. But he suddenly realized what he was missing out on. Why live a boring life in a tea house, in the city-like prison, when he could be living like a prince? He _was _a prince – he deserved nothing less. And either way, the city had already lost and Azula had already won. They both knew that the Dai Li and the Fire Nation's combined forces would only result in Ba Sing Se's fall. She was offering him an escape; she knew what she was doing.

Zuko turned, stalking out of the catacomb, Iroh's voice shouting, "Zuko!" after him. But he ignored it. He emerged into a bigger part of the catacomb, where rocky walls towered up into oblivion and more of the gleaming crystals protruded from the ground. At the far end, a waterfall was rushing down, and a river ran directly through it.

But the firebender was focused, not on the river, but on the fight happening right beside it. The Avatar, Ara, and Katara were poised to fight, facing Azula, all waiting for someone to make the first move. Automatically, his eyes flitted to Ara, who had her hands up, water surrounding her in a long ribbon, her brow furrowed and body tense.

Quickly, he tore his gaze away from her, pulling his mind into the fight. He'd make the move for them; he'd let them know that he was joining the battle.

Throwing his fist through the air, Zuko let out a giant ball of fire that crashed right in between the four benders, sending flames and smoke curling through the air. They spun around as he approached; Azula's golden eyes narrowed into slits, silently questioning what he was doing, and the Avatar, Ara, and Katara's widened, confused and wary.

This was it. It was time for Zuko to decide. The Fire Nation or the Avatar? His home or the person he thought of for so long as his enemy?

_It's just that, for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was… your face._

He was the enemy.

_Saving you, that's what._

He didn't need to be saved.

_I know you'll do the right thing._

It was like someone had thrown a punch to his gut. He could feel Ara's bright blue eyes were boring into him, but he just didn't have the strength to look at her. He knew what he had to do, even if it meant leaving her behind.

"I'm sorry, Ara," he whispered, to himself, his voice lost under the roaring sound of the waterfall.

And Zuko sprung to life, shooting out a jet of flames at the Avatar.

* * *

Just a few quick mentions (you can skim/skip this, I just really wanted to thank some of you guys) -

**PaleEnchantressOfTheNight** - The fact that you think she's not much of a Mary Sue is one of the best compliments. And I want to let you know that I was leaning toward the Fire Nation, and what you said helped me realize that it was the best decision. ("I think going to the Fire Nation is something he has to do in order to, you know, change.") So thank you!

**Tonight's The Night - **Thank you so much for the feedback and criticism! I really do value all your advice. And in the next chapter there'll be quite a lot of action, so I'll try to use the quick brushstrokes! c:

**deadgummiegirl - **That's so cool how you're into Warped! What bands do you listen to? And thanks for your review - even though I know you were in favor of the gAang, what you said really influenced my decision, which you will see later. ("I was really liking his and Ara's developing relationship so I guess I don't want them to be separated." - mostly the part about them being separated)

So thanks again, and even though I only mentioned a few of you, I really and truly appreciate every single piece of feedback I got. Next chapter coming, but not too soon. This one was pretty short and not extremely interesting, so I want to make the next one really good! (;

xox, Sofia


	16. Fall

**A/N: **Well, it's been a while! Sorry about that guys, I guess you could say that I used this summer just as a relaxation break. Anyway, my school starts on Monday, which means I will be busybusybusy. But, in a way, I think that's good because I'll have a lot of motivation to work on this story, along with homework and projects and whatnot.

I was having major writer's block on this chapter, and I'm still not extremely pleased with it. It's short, which really surprised me because I expected this chapter to be quite long. Nevertheless, let me know what you think.

* * *

**Fifteen: Ara**

Ara watched in horror as the column of flames rushed toward her, barely having time to move. She nearly lost her balance as she skirted away from the roaring heat. The flames licked the ground, and the blazing warmth scorched the side of her face. She stumbled backward, losing her grip on what was happening around her.

She heard noises every which way she turned, but she wasn't able to place them. Everything was blurred around her, like a smudged painting, and the fire left spots still dancing before her eyes. She felt as if her lungs were suddenly smashed together, and though the fight had only begun, she was gasping for breath.

But it wasn't the attack that had Ara off kilter – it was the person behind the attack.

It was literally as if someone had shut off all the lights and stolen all the warmth from inside of her, leaving her cold and dark and empty and… numb. Just a numb, useless shell of a person. Other than the erratic pounding of her heart and her heavy breathing that echoed in her ears, she couldn't feel anything. Ara just stood stock-still, watching the events of the battle unfold around her.

Finally, her senses came back to her and all the pain came rushing in at once: _Zuko had betrayed her_. He had betrayed her, and Uncle Iroh, and everything that she thought he stood for. Ara was suddenly falling apart as despair and pain and anger battered at her defenses. Zuko wasn't supposed to choose this. He was supposed to make the _right_ choice; he was supposed to choose _them_. They were supposed to defeat Azula and save Ba Sing Se and play a helping hand in this war, then they'd have a happy ending and make nice tea and things would be okay.

But it never worked like that.

Ara looked around her: to one side, through plumes of smoke and blasts of strong air, Zuko and the Avatar were immersed in a heated fight; to the other, fire and water clashed together as Azula and Katara battled each other.

As badly as she wanted to go after Azula, Ara knew she had to talk to Zuko. She locked him in her gaze as he swung around long strands of flickering flames.

With a sweep of her arms, Ara was suddenly lifted off her feet as strong, swirling currents picked her up. She launched the waves toward the firebender, riding over the cool waters, cutting Zuko off from the Avatar. Her feet skidded across the ground as she moved her body, pulling the water around her in the shape of an octopus.

Zuko's golden eyes met hers and they widened. "Ara," he said, voice in a low growl, "move out of the way."

"What are you doing, Zuko?"

_Say this is just an act, _Ara pleaded in her mind._ You're doing this to trick Azula. But you're really on our side._

"I'm going after my destiny, Ara."

She let out a frustrated groan. "Don't you hear yourself? Talks about honor and destiny and the Avatar – this isn't you, Zuko! This isn't what your destiny is!"

A moment passed. They just gazed at each other, the flames flickering in Zuko's hands, and the watery form sloshing at Ara's feet.

When she spoke again, her voice trembled, and a small part of her hated how weak she sounded. "_Please, _Zuko."

He seemed to soften slightly at this; or perhaps it was just her imagination. "I'm sorry, Ara. I've waited too long for this. I can't lose it now"

Her throat was searing with pain, and she swallowed past a throbbing lump. She blinked furiously, wondering if she were about to cry, and she pushed that thought away. "I'm sorry, too," she whispered.

It was funny how, even when they were on opposite sides, they could still move simultaneously, as if they knew exactly what the other was about to do.

The air around Ara was suddenly sweltering with heat as burst of fire shot out at her. She deflected each one with her watery arms, swiping at the burning blasts as tendrils of smoke rose into the air. The elements hissed as they clashed, and the two benders moved as if in a dance, each one trying to gain leverage over each other.

Ara felt heat was over the left side of her face; she lashed out with a jet of water. She spun, narrowly avoiding a fiery blast from Zuko; she retaliated, swinging her arms and sending small streams of water at him. With a flick of a wrist, they froze, turning into sharp, icy shards.

The firebender had to roll out of the way, and Ara took the opportunity to launch more water at him, swirling it around his limbs, giving Zuko's legs a blurred outline. He swung his fists, flames licking around his knuckles, but Ara quickly pulled the cocoon of water higher around him, wrapping him up to his neck.

In a final, fluid move, it began to turn to ice, starting with the water at his feet and creeping up around his knees, waist, torso, elbows—

Suddenly, Ara was engulfed in a blazing heat. She tried to move, tried to step out of the way, but she was too slow. It snuck up on her, burning her skin, singing her clothes, sending her flying back. She could feel sharp crystal digging into her back, feeling the millions of tiny cuts and scratches engraved into her arms and her shoulders; she struggled to sit up, but everything was spinning in an ugly mess of green, and she could smell smoke and blood.

Azula's shrill laughter made Ara's head ache, and she could see Zuko shaking water droplets off his arms, looking at her with an expression so unreadable that it scared her – it made her wonder if she even knew Zuko at all – and his sister was standing beside him with a smug smile on her face.

"And the servant falls," she says softly, giving Ara a sickly sweet smile. "As does Ba Sing Se."

The waterbender looked around, her stomach flooding with despair. Katara was in a position like hers, lying in shards of shattered green crystals. And the Avatar was sitting in a pile of debris and dust, his air nomad garb dirty and tattered.

And the Dai Li appeared out of nowhere.

They skidded down the rocky walls, marched out from behind the glowing crystals, aligned themselves behind Azula and surrounded themselves in rings around Katara.

Ara had failed. The Avatar had failed. They were outnumbered and defeated: Ba Sing Se was lost.

She could see the young airbender struggle to his feet, and she followed suit – if the Avatar wasn't done fighting, then neither was she. She could see Katara surround herself in tendrils of water, ready to fend off any attacking soldiers. But perhaps they all knew that hope was already lost.

And then the Avatar did something she couldn't believe: he moved his arms and turned around, his back to them, dropping to the ground as some of the crystals shot up around him as shelter. Rage blinded her. What was he _doing? _Hiding, like a coward under layers of rock?

The Dai Li agents moved forward, Zuko at the front, poised to attack. But something shifted beneath the green gems, it suddenly started to _glow _from the inside.

Ara's hands flew up to protect her face as strong winds rippled through the air, and she shut her eyes, blinded by the sudden light. The crystals exploded open, a beam of glowing light shooting up into the air. The hairs on her arms stood on end, and her heart started pounding, blood rushing in her ears. The Avatar hadn't abandoned them at all, no, he was there, rising up in the shining halo, the arrow on his head illuminated and blazing.

But it was all cut too short – there was a sharp hiss and a crackle of energy, then suddenly the light disappeared as quickly as it had come and Aang was falling through the open air.

A strangled cry escaped from Ara's lips and she could feel herself take a few shaky steps forward. Katara had rushed to the Avatar on a roaring wave that washed over Zuko and the Dai Li; she held his limp body in her arms, her dark hair falling over her shoulders and glistening tears leaving trails down her grimy face.

The Fire Nation prince and princess quickly recovered and they made a move to seize Katara and the Avatar. But before Ara could move, before she could try to make a final stand, a blistering blast of fire slammed into Azula and Zuko.

Ara looked up so fast she got a crick in her neck. It was _Iroh. _The humble, wise, skillful Iroh, the only person who Ara could call family anymore. He leaped from the rocky ledge, standing in between the Avatar and his nephew.

"You've got to get out of here," he called to Katara. "I'll hold them off as long as I can! Ara, go!" And he thrust his fist into the air, flames leaping to life and spinning toward the Dai Li.

Ara ran toward them, skidding across the rocky ground. She followed Katara as they headed toward the waterfall. "Go," the waterbender gasped, sending a wall of water at the Dai Li that trailed behind them. "Keep him safe – he's our last hope."

Katara looked at her with her clear blue eyes, her Water Tribe eyes, the eyes that Ara knew shared and knew as the mark of her nation. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving Iroh," Ara said, shoving the young girl into the water. "_Go,_" she repeated. She grabbed Katara's hand for the briefest moment, locking eyes with her one last time. "I _am_ loyal to the Avatar," she said.

And she turned, sprinting back toward Iroh, pulling up a swirling current of water behind her, praying that they would escape.

The old man turned to her, eyes full of fear and disbelief. "Ara, what are you doing? You must go!"

"And leave you?" she asked, realizing that it would be futile to attack anymore. A quick glance over her shoulder showed her that Katara and the Avatar had made it out.

"It is pointless, Ara. You would have been better escaping."

Ara said nothing, only dropped her arms as Iroh did. She felt suddenly restricted and confined as the crystals shot up trapping her body. Ara glanced at Zuko, his expression still hidden. It shot another arrow of pain into her heart, and she dropped her gaze.

Azula's lips turned up into a smile, and her gold eyes narrowed at the imprisoned waterbender. "Well," she said, faking pity in her voice, "looks like you two are returning back to the Fire Nation, whether you like it or not."

_The Fire Nation, _Ara thought. _Home._

* * *

Yeaah, eh. I think my writers block mostly involved me just pulling through this chapter.

Anyways, thanks all of you guys for your feedback, including some of you like SultanaV, LadyStrider17, and of course, all you guys who have been here since the beginning. I truly appreciate all of it.

And since you guys are all fans of A:tLA, I'm sure you've seen LoK, too. If any of you are interested, I have a Korroh story published, so check it out and let me know what you think!

I'll try to have another chapter up soon, but I need to get back into the school routine first. Leave thoughts, comments, and criticism!

xox, Sofia


	17. Home

**A/N: **Okay, hi. I was sort of on an unofficial hiatus? For like, four months. Whoops. Please don't hate me. Just kidding, I'm back now. Fall has always been a busy season. I hope all of you are doing well with school, work, life - whatever it is. I'm really happy some of you are sticking around. It's been a while, and I hope this doesn't disappoint.

This chapter was a bit difficult, mainly because of the format. This is from Zuko's perspective in the Fire Nation, which meant it was all based off canon episodes. So it was a bit redundant. But because of the OC, I had to find the changes without overdoing it or making it too boring. Frankly, I'm not sure about this chapter. Nevertheless, enjoy!

* * *

**Sixteen: Zuko**

The dark waters rocked silently against the ship, sending slight tremors rolling through the deck. Zuko leaned against the rail, the cold night winds ruffling his hair. He sighed, tilting his head back and gazing up at the dark night sky, the pale moon shining brightly against it. Reaching up, he scratched his irritated neck, not used to the unfamiliar feel of Fire Nation clothing against his skin.

"Aren't you cold?"

Zuko glanced over his shoulder to see Mai come up beside him, her lips turned up into a small smile. He shifted uncomfortably, thinking of what to say.

After the Fall of Ba Sing Se, Azula had seen to taking over the city completely – inside and out. Fire Nation flags were hung over the walls, soldiers and troops infiltrated the large city, and destruction and chaos had fallen wherever the princess decided it should.

Her brother, meanwhile, had anxiously wandered around, getting in her way and avoiding Mai and Ty Lee and anyone else he used to know. Azula would often snap at him to get his head on straight and start helping them, but he just couldn't. Zuko's head _wasn't _on straight; it was drowning in a mix of thoughts and emotions, and he had never felt so frustrated and confused before. Hadn't he accomplished what he had been working for, and helped his nation, his family – his father? He should not have been feeling like this at all.

He glanced again at the girl next to him. Mai was almost exactly how he remembered her to be: still very pretty, with jet-black bangs falling over her pale forehead, a mischievous smirk, and narrow amber eyes.

"I've got a lot on my mind," Zuko said lamely. This was true; he simply couldn't put his feelings into words. Perhaps Mai could help him, take his mind off things with soothing words of comfort. "It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder how things have changed… how I've changed."

Mai cut him off with a loud, exaggerated yawn. "I just asked if you were cold, I didn't ask for your whole life story."

Zuko didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't _that. _He frowned, wondering if she had always been like this. Maybe she had changed over the years. Or, maybe he had just never really noticed this side of her before.

Before he could reply, she had stepped closer to him, placing an arm around his shoulders and a long-fingered hand on his chin. She leaned forward and kissed him, without giving Zuko a moment to protest or move away. And then she was gone, just like that, walking back off the deck, her long hair swaying in the winds.

Zuko watched her go, his mouth agape, and shook his head as more frustration reared through him. He had no idea what to think. One moment Mai acted like he was so boring, and the next, she had her lips glued to his. She was the exact opposite of Ara: he knew Ara would've consoled him, listened to him—

The prince gripped the metal rail with both hands, screwing his eyes shut and pushing all thoughts of Ara out of his mind. He should _not _have been thinking about her. He should be concentrating on home.

If being home meant acting like the prince he was supposed to be, he would do it. Even if that meant putting up with Azula and betraying his uncle and forgetting about Ara. If it meant having feelings for someone he wasn't sure he even knew anymore, well… he would have to do it.

...

... ...

...

"Now the heroes have returned home!"

Zuko shifted uncomfortably under the golden arch, listening to the echoing voices of Lo and Li as, in unison, they announced his return to the Fire Nation. A wall of flames roared behind him, reflecting their blazing light across the black-tiled floor. He glanced over at his sister who stood beside him, with her confident smirk and casual stance; they both knew she was going to receive an enthusiastic welcome. Zuko, on the other hand, was anxious as to how the people of the Fire Nation were going to react to him.

Before he could say anything to his sister, or piece together any skeleton of a plan, the old advisers announced, in their eerily intertwining voices, "Your princess – _Azula_!"

As expected, the thick throng of gold and red erupted into a thundering roar of applause and cheers. The ground beneath Zuko seemed to tremble, and he could feel the knots in his stomach clench even tighter. This was it: his return home. He took a deep breath, knotting his fingers in his thick robes as the clamor died down and his name was announced.

"And after three long years, your prince has returned – _Zuko_!"

Suddenly, his body was acting of his own accord. He boldly stepped out from under the golden arch, feeling the heat of the fire melt away behind him as he walked across the balcony and looked down at all the people of the Capital City. The blood rushing in his ears drowned out the noises of the crowd, but as the erratic thumping of his heart began to slow, their deafening roar began to pierce his eardrums.

He narrowed his eyes, scanning the crowd. It was just a mass of unfamiliar faces – that was to be expected. So why was he so disappointed? He felt no rush of adrenaline, no pride swelling up inside of him. There was no Uncle Iroh or Ara. He couldn't distinctly tell if Mai was there, and if she was, the chances of her cheering, or even _smiling,_ was so slim. His own father didn't even bother to show up.

Zuko lifted his chin for the crowd, accepting his place, letting the noise wash over him. Wave after wave, the cheers came. But he couldn't give anything back.

...

... ...

...

The prince tore at the soft, spongy bread, tossing the pieces into the clear pond. He watched as the tiny turtle ducks made their way over, ripples spreading out behind them, and dipped their bills into the water to collect the morsels of food. The young ones, with their tiny shells and huge, unblinking eyes quacked happily. Zuko wondered if they were thanking him.

And yet, the adorable animals still didn't do anything to help his mood. He had hoped that coming to the spot in the garden would make him feel better; he wanted it to reassure him that coming home wasn't a _mistake. _And he _hated_ himself for thinking that. He didn't want to feel remorse or regret! After the years of chasing and travelling, he was not going to simply give it up. And plus, he reasoned with himself, he had no other choice.

If he had sided with Iroh and Ara – and the Avatar – Ba Sing Se still would have lost. Worse, he could have been captured and brought back to the Fire Nation as a traitor. Even the slimmest flicker of hope for redemption would immediately have been extinguished.

Suddenly, a shadow was thrown over the pond. Zuko was shaken out of his thoughts as the turtle ducks' quacks turned to noises of fear; they paddled away frantically.

He looked up to see his sister towering over him. "You seem so downcast. Has Mai gotten to you already?" Azula paused, hand rubbing her chin in thought. "Though, actually, Mai has been in a strangely good mood lately. Perhaps it's because your waterbending ex-girlfriend is finally out of the way."

Zuko closed his eyes briefly at the unexpected mention of Ara, feeling as if the air had been crushed out of his lungs. At this, his sister's expression darkened. "Oh,_ please_, Zu Zu. Shouldn't you be happy your friend escaped?" Azula spat out at him.

He felt as if he had been struck by her lightning. "Escaped?"

She raised her thin brow. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"If it's not that, what is bothering you?" she said with a smirk, keeping Zuko in the dark.

He looked down at his lap, knowing that arguing with Azula was futile. "I haven't seen Dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years. Since I was banished."

"So what?"

"So…" He frowned at her, making it clear that this was an important matter. "I didn't capture the Avatar."

"Who cares? The Avatar is dead." As she said this, her golden eyes narrowed at her brother, as if she was expecting to him to object. "Unless…," she hummed, "you think he somehow, miraculously, survived?"

A memory of a pale blue crystal vial flashed across Zuko's mind. _This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important._

Panic welled up inside of him, but he forced it back down, raising his eyes to meet Azula's. "No," he said firmly. "There's no way he could have survived."

"Well then, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

She turned to leave, but Zuko reached forward and grasped at the hem of her sleeve. "Wait," he called out desperately. "Tell me, Azula. Who escaped?"

Her crimson lips pressed together, and hatred sparkled in her amber eyes. "Agni, Zuko, _keep up. _The servant somehow got away while she was being transferred into the Capital City Prison. No doubt that our traitorous uncle helped her."

Zuko fought for words; his heart seemed to be crawling up his throat. "Uncle got away too?"

"Don't sound so excited," Azula scolded, wrinkling up her nose. "He didn't get away. Only the servant did. I suppose it's good you haven't seen father yet; he's furious. He already punished the guards that let her slip out of their sight. But I was just hoping to see the kind of punishment he would have inflicted on _her_."

Zuko felt an ominous chill run up his spine. In that moment, he didn't care if he ever saw Ara again. He was just relieved that she never would have to face his father's wrath. Absentmindedly, his hand reached up and traced the scar around his eye; he could feel the marred skin beneath the pads of his fingers.

Azula let out a twisted sounding laugh. "Oh, Zuko, you think that'sbad? Every guard in the Capital City has been alerted of her escape. That servant won't be free for long. And when she is finally brought to our father, she'll be wishing for _your_ punishment."

And she walked off across the palace grounds, leaving Zuko with half a loaf of bread, an empty pond, and too much fear for someone he'd never see again.

...

... ...

...

Zuko took in a deep breath as he walked into the throne room, feeling the heat of the raging flames wrap around him like a thick, heavy blanket. The flickering orange glow of the fires slid over the smooth floor, casting light against the red marble columns. He walked down the central aisle, toward the raised platform where the dark silhouette of Fire Lord Ozai sat, unmoving.

He paused in the middle of the large room, feeling beads of sweat collect at the nape of his neck – from the fear of being with his father again or from the heat of the fires, Zuko wasn't sure. He kneeled, pressing his forehead against the surprisingly cool ground. There was a brief silence; nothing could be heard except for the steady crackle of the burning flames, but it faded away to nothing more than white noise when his father spoke.

"You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself, my son." His voice echoed around the chamber, bouncing off the high ceiling and getting lost in the darkness as he stepped off the dais to stand before Zuko, walking through the flames like they were nothing. "Welcome home."

The prince let out a slow, shaky breath, fixing his gaze on a point on the ground as he listened intently to his father. For the first time since returning to the Fire Nation, Zuko felt as if something had been lifted off his shoulders. Relief spread throughout him, replacing some of the anxiety he had been feeling. But not all of it.

"I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested, by your treacherous uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor," Ozai continued, not noticing the pain that flitted across Zuko's face and hid itself in the crease of his brow and the shadows beneath his frown. "I am disappointed that this waterbending servant has escaped, but I know that the fault does not lie with you or Azula but with the soldiers who were in charge of their transfer. And I am confident she will be soon recaptured so that she can face the punishment she deserves, the punishment her father escaped with death."

Zuko stiffened slightly, slowly registering the new bit of information as his fear for Ara was intensified. Ji was dead?

Before he could speak, Ozai continued. "But I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment: you slayed the Avatar."

Zuko's head shot up, blood turning to ice. "What did you hear?" he asked, slightly afraid of what is father was going to reply.

"Azula told me everything. She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth."

_The moment of truth._ Zuko lowered his eyes, listening to his father's smooth-as-silk voice, and feeling all the anxiety and fear settle in his stomach once again.

...

... ...

...

"Why did you do it?"

Zuko stormed into the royal chamber, looking down at his sister's slender figure as she slumbered beneath the red bedcovers. Her eyes were closed, face pale and clean of makeup, but a smirk stretched across her lips.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Why did you tell father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?" he snapped. He knew she was aware of what he was talking about; why did she have to be so difficult?

It was Azula's turn to sound irritated. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"It _can't_."

She sighed, eyes blinking open. "Fine_. _You seemed so worried about how father would treat you because you hadn't captured the Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."

"But… why?"

"Call it a… generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help. And I was happy to share the glory," she said, the sweetness spreading like venom in her voice.

"You're lying."

"If you say so," Azula retorted in a sing-song voice as she brushed past him.

"You have another motive for doing this," Zuko said. "I just haven't figured out what it is."

"Please, Zuko. What ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar?" His sister pranced up to him, placing a hand lightly on his shoulder. "Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness. But, you said yourself: that is impossible."

Zuko could feel the realization hit him with such force he had to take a step back. It was all supposed to be okay: his father forgave him and he was supposed to regain his honor and place with the Fire Nation. But the Avatar was alive – both he and Azula were aware of it. And it was going to lead to his downfall.

His sister slid back into bed, and she gave him another one of her sickly smirks. "Sleep well, Zu Zu."

...

... ...

...

The guard slumped against the stone wall, feeling his chin droop against his chest as he dozed into sleep. Suddenly, the muffled noises of approaching footsteps could be heard in the musty, dim-lit hallway of the Capital City Prison, and he jumped to awareness, pointing his staff at a hooded figure.

"You again?" he asked, recognizing the crimson cloak, trimmed with gold; it was the figure who had appeared in front of the prison the previous night. "Stop where you are!"

The figure looked up: strands of dark hair fell into his amber eyes, one eye disfigured by a red scar. "Prince Zuko?"

Zuko stepped up to the guard, twisting a hand into his uniform and raising him up against the cold stone walls; the metal weapon clattered to the ground.

"I'm going in for a visit," he said in a deadly soft voice. "You're going to stay and guard here. And _no one _is going to know about this."

He pushed past him into the cell, where Uncle Iroh sat in the cage on a dirty mat. The sickening stench was suffocating; everything felt cold and foreign to Zuko. Iroh's long gray hair and beard was matted with dirt and grime, his clothes were stained and soiled, and the light and zeal was drained from his face, leaving it bland and empty.

"Uncle," Zuko half-whispered, pulling down his hood, "it's me." The only response he received was his uncle turning away from him, so that he was facing the wall and Zuko was looking at his back.

"You brought this on yourself, you know," he said quietly. "We could have returned together. You could have been a hero!"

Iroh said nothing, and Zuko forced himself to move on, struggling to keep his composure. "Where's Ara? How did she escape? Where is she?"

Silence.

Zuko felt his patience wearing thin. "Tell me where she is! The entire Capital City is looking for her. Azula won't rest until she's back in Fire Nation hands."

The prince pressed his face up to the bars. "You're not going to say _anything_?"

He let out a frustrated yell through clenched teeth, taking his rage out on an unlucky stool beside him. The prince kicked it up into the air, smashing it to pieces in a fiery fury. "You're a crazy old man!" Zuko shouted, not caring who could hear him. "You're crazy, and if you weren't in prison, you'd be sleeping in a gutter!"

With another angry shout, he stormed out of the prison cell, the heavy metal door swinging to a loud shut behind him.

...

... ...

...

"Orange is such an awful color," Mai murmured, as she looked out at the shades of orange spread across the horizon. Her legs were stretched out across a red blanket, her black eyes narrowing as they passed over the setting sun.

Zuko could feel a chuckle escape from his lips as he looked down at the dark-haired beauty resting against him. "You're so beautiful when you hate the world," he said without thinking. His own words surprised him; they seemed to satisfy his girlfriend, but to him they sounded corny – fake, almost.

"I don't hate you," she replied, tilting her face up to his.

"I don't hate you, too." And those words were genuine. He closed the gap between their lips, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her body tight and close to him. But the kiss was short-lived, interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Zuko, could I have a word with you?"

The prince unwillingly pulled away from Mai, giving his sister an annoyed glare. "Can't you see we're busy?"

Azula sighed. "Oh, Mai, Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid."

"Sounds pretty serious." Without a word of protest, Mai stood up, walking around Azula and off the rocky bluff that she and Zuko were sharing.

Once she was gone, Azula rounded on Zuko. "So," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "I hear you've been to visit your uncle fatso in the prison tower."

"That guard told you!" Zuko said, getting to his feet and clenching his fists.

Azula's lips twisted up into a wicked smile. "No, you did. Just now."

He sighed with resignation, dropping back down onto the blanket. "Okay, you caught me. What is it that you want, Azula?" he spat.

"Actually, nothing. Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you. If people find out you've been to see Uncle, they'll think you're plotting with him. There are already rumors that you somehow helped the servant girl escape."

When Zuko looked at his sister, he knew that she wasn't daring him to object. She truly had no clue whether he had helped Ara or not – but she was intent on finding out. "That's ridiculous. I was with you the entire time we arrived in the Fire Nation," he said truthfully. "The prisoners were moved after."

"_I _know that," Azula sniffed. "Others may not. Just be careful. We don't want people talking." She added as an afterthought, giving him her signature smirk, "And we don't want any broken hearts."

It was only a biting remark; they both knew that the knife-throwing girl didn't get heartbroken so easily. But Zuko couldn't help thinking that hearts had already been broken – and so far, none of them belonged to Mai.

...

... ...

...

Despite Azula's warning, Zuko found himself in Uncle Iroh's prison cell only a couple nights after. The realization that the Avatar was still alive was eating away at the prince. Each day he lived in fear that someone would bring news that the airbender continued to live, and his father's rage would consume Zuko. He would scar his other eye, or throw him in the prison with Iroh, or banish him _forever_. It was too much; he had to do something.

"I brought you some komodo chicken," Zuko said as he slid a parcel through the bars toward his uncle. "I know you don't care for it… but I figured it beats prison food." There was no hint of a smile on Iroh's face, or glimmer of amusement in his eyes; he only turned away like he did last time.

Zuko sighed and continued, "I admit it: I have everything I've always wanted. But it's not at all how I thought it would be. The truth is I need your advice." His hand gripped the bar as he leaned forward desperately, though making sure the guard outside wasn't eavesdropping.

"I think the Avatar is still alive. I know he's out there. I'm losing my mind. Please, Uncle, I'm so confused, I need your help!"

Seconds trickled by: Iroh was a statue, staring indifferently at the wall of his cell, acting as if his nephew wasn't even there.

Zuko stood up, cursing silently. He didn't know why he even bothered. Why did he think that Iroh could somehow help him? He couldn't, not when he was a lowly prisoner shut up in a cage. "Forget it, I'll solve this myself," he scowled. "Waste away in here for all I care!"

For the second time since he came back to the Fire Nation, Zuko stormed out of the prison cell; but this time, he swore it would be his last.

...

... ...

...

A blanket of darkness fell over the Fire Nation, starless and black except for the crescent moon, a thin sliver of light in the night sky. The entire Capital City was sound asleep, immersed in deep slumber, the only noises heard being the whispers of the wind. Zuko weaved in and out of the crisscrossing alleys, making his way to the darkest, shadiest areas of the city. Factories spewed out thick smoke above; the surrounding air was heavy with the pungent smells of rotting garbage and sewage trash.

As the prince, so out of place in the dirty slum, emerged into a small clearing nestled in between two factories, he pulled down the hood of his signature cloak and looked around. A loud noise suddenly cracked through the dark night; he spun around, instinctively tensing up as he faced whatever lay behind him.

A towering man lumbered toward him, the loud noises coming from his prosthetic arm and leg. The metal, mechanic limbs moved slowly and chunkily, making creaks and slams with each shift and step. In the dark, it was hard to make out the features of his face, but Zuko could clearly see a vertical red eye tattooed on his forehead. From what he could see, he had no hair, only a beard and heavy brows as dark as the night.

"You're sure you weren't followed?" the prince hissed, not bothering to wait for an answer. "I've heard about you. They say you're good at what you do. And even better at keeping secrets." Zuko could only hear the pounding of his heart in his ears as he wondered if the combustion man was going to say anything, and he wondered if he was making the right choice.

He was afraid he was just making more trouble, just digging the hole even deeper. So that when everything collapsed, Zuko would be permanently and helplessly trapped. But what else was he expected to do? He had to take this risk, to ensure that the secret of the Avatar's survival never got out.

"The Avatar is alive," he continued. "I want you to find him. And _end_ him."

There was a moment of complete stillness. Neither of them spoke; the man simply glared at Zuko, his third eye seeming to glow. He nodded resolutely, and before Zuko knew it, he was gone, only the dark night remaining where he once stood.

* * *

Let me know what you all think! There were some small, tiny plot twists in there, but most of it was what happened in the episodes. I hope it wasn't too boring, but it made sense because even though Ara is an OC, her character didn't drastically change the plot - which is one thing I was aiming for.

Also, perhaps some of you aren't really fond of Mai? Honestly, neither am I. But, I am no ship-basher and I'm fine with all ships, from Zutara to Maiko. I think that Mai is a very important character and contributes to Zuko's growth and development. Plus, I think that Zuko still has some feelings for her, even in this OC-universe.

Just to make things clear, I am planning on updating much faster now, and I'm definitely planning on finishing this fanfiction! Thank you all for continuing to read and leave your reviews.

xox, Sofia

P.S. I changed my pen name because I wanted to feel more anonymous, I suppose? I literally wanted it to be a pen name, not something so personal. Just letting you guys know, so I don't confuse anyone (:


	18. Escape

**A/N: **Hi, guys. I know I said I would start updating faster, and I know that I haven't. So I'm really sorry! ): I'm really busy, and things have not been slowing down for me.

I hope all of you are doing well and haven't given up on this fic. Anyways, this was going to be a lot longer, but I've decided to split it up into two parts. Which means that the next chapter (yes, there will be one and hopefully it will be up soon) is also going to be in Ara's POV. There'll be a longer a/n at the end of this chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

**Seventeen: Ara – Part 1**

Ara shifted in her sleep, in an attempt to get more comfortable: her back was slightly sore and her arms were cold. She reached her hand out lazily, searching for the soft body of Rei; he was missing, probably slipped out again during the night. Unlike him, Ara was not ready to get up. She knew tea had to be served; customers had to be kept happy. Why was her bed so hard? Why was their apartment so cold?

"Ara, wake up!" Iroh hissed.

The waterbender sat up, her sleep-induced illusion shattering like glass as reality rushed back in. Her body ached from sleeping on the flat cell floor all night; her only protection against the bitter cold was a thin wool blanket.

Uncle Iroh's voice could be heard again, whispering loudly to her through the wall dividing their cells. "Ara! We don't have much time."

She crawled over to the divider, the unique metal wall that could withstand bending and keep the most powerful of benders locked up. Pressing her palm to it, as if she could somehow reach through and grasp Iroh's hand for comfort and solace, she wondered what was happening – were they in the Fire Nation already?

"Time for what?" she asked, still blinking the sleep out of her eyes.

"Keep your voice down; we cannot let them hear us. We are almost at the Fire Nation. We will have a window of opportunity when the guards move us to the City Capital Prison. Prince Zuko and Princess Azula will be escorted to the palace first, and we may be able to get you free."

A moment of complete silence passed; Ara gaped at the wall, where she imagined Iroh's wise and serious face to be, her words of surprise tangled in her throat. "_What?_" she finally choked out. "Why me?"

"Obviously we will both try to escape," Iroh said, sounding much too amused in the given situation, "but the chances of both our attempts being successful are quite slim."

"I'm not leaving you behind," Ara replied fiercely as her shock melted away to disbelief that Iroh would even suggest such a thing.

"I'm not suggesting you _leave _me. But it will do us no good if we are both locked up in the Fire Nation."

He paused, letting his words sink in. Ara bit her lip and rested her forehead against the cool metal wall, weighing the options. She didn't want to be locked up, and Iroh's words gave her a rush of confidence and hope that she could escape. But it would kill her to leave him behind.

Iroh spoke again, in a much darker tone. "And, I have a feeling that Azula will want the waterbending servant to suffer from a much more drastic punishment than prison."

Chills ran up Ara's spine, her eyes closing briefly as she flashed back to the night Azula came and took her father away. A burning curiosity sprang up inside of her: what happened to Ji?

"Okay," she finally relented. "But I'm _not_ leaving the Fire Nation until I get you out of prison, too. What do you suggest we do?"

"Did you have a plan in mind?"

"I thought you did."

"I was actually going to suggest that we wing it."

Another moment of silence. Then, laughter. Ara couldn't believe that she was actually laughing. She expected the wise Iroh to have a perfectly crafted plan, one that required minimum bending, maximum efficiency, and a flawless escape from the soldiers. But, of course, there was no way of telling what would happen until they finally got off the ship. There was no weapon they could use or trick the guards would fall under; Azula had surely made it clear that they, as prisoners, were of highest priority.

Which would make the victory of an escape even sweeter.

At that moment, the vessel rocked and groaned, slowly coming to a stop. Moments passed in silence. Ara could hear voices speaking up above, but she couldn't tell whose they were. Zuko and Azula must have been escorted off by now, right? She wanted to talk to Iroh in the last moments they had to formulate a plan, but she knew that it would do no good: neither of them had any idea what would be waiting for them up above.

After what seemed like a lifetime, a hatch opened up somewhere Ara couldn't see, letting a pool of light spill into the dark underbelly of the ship. Knots of anxiety and excitement twisted up in her, not entirely because of a possible escape. She was about to catch a glimpse of her home, her first glimpse in over three years.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire," one of the guards chuckled as he unbolted Ara's cell door. She took a fighting stance, but he only laughed. "No water for you to bend, traitor girl." He grabbed at her wrists with fat, meaty hands, twisting her arms behind her back. Ara went willingly, somehow knowing that it was not the time or place to try and break away.

Beside them, Iroh was receiving the same rough treatment. They were pushed out of the cell and led up the hatch; Ara stumbled over the steps, staying on her feet only because of the guard yanking at the neckline of her shabby prisoners' garb. The sunlight blinded her. She could feel the ocean winds whip at her face, taste the saltiness of the air on her lips.

She was shoved along the metal deck, focusing on the comfort that Iroh was behind her as she struggled to regain her bearings. Ara blinked rapidly. The land around her slowly swam into view and she recognized, a jolt shooting through her heart, the Royal Plaza. A crowd far ahead swarmed around a royal litter, one that definitely held the prince and princess. The noisy throng was cheering in celebration, following the litter as it went up the stone walkway leading up into the Royal Caldera City.

They approached the ramp leading down to the plaza; suddenly, Ara was itching to be on solid land again.

"You two get a welcoming too, don't worry," the guard that held Iroh captive growled.

And a loud thump was heard. Ara heard Iroh grunt in pain; a slight shudder rolled through the deck as he fell to his knees. Rage warped her vision and she wanted to hurt the guards, hurt them like they were hurting Iroh. She tried arching her neck to see what was happening, but the guard forced her to keep her line of vision directly straight. A series of clickssounded andit dawned on her that Iroh's hands and feet had been handcuffed, leaving him completely powerless.

"One down," the guard said. "Here, catch."

The pressure lifted slightly on her arms. Ara heard a jangling object as it was tossed through the air, and her guard raised one arm to catch it. In that brief second, she managed to catch Iroh's eye; he gave his head the slightest of nods, as if to say, _now._

She took her window of opportunity, twisting out of the guard's grip. He laughed tauntingly.

"Oh no you don't—"

His words were cut off as Ara used her momentum to drive her elbow into his throat, listening to the satisfying noise of him gasping in pain. The handcuffs fell to the ground in a clatter.

The other guard charged at her, pulling flames out of the air around him. _This one's a firebender, _Ara noted to herself with interest as she looked at his rather skinny frame. In response, she leapt backward onto the ramp, dropping her gaze for a split second to look at the waters below.

"No water, huh?" she taunted, lifting her arms and calling sparkling strands of the sea to her aid.

A ball of fire was shot toward her; with a snap of her wrist, a veil of water moved in front of Ara like a shield. She lunged forward, sending a scattered blast of water. Inhaling deeply, the waterbender let out a chilly breath that turned the liquid into sharp shards of ice. The guard had to leap out of the way to avoid the incoming attack; but the first guard was right behind him and found himself caught in the icy barrage.

The firebending guard, however, took this opportunity to get away, running toward the front of the ship.

"Ara," Iroh yelled, still on his knees, "more guards will be coming! Go, now is your opportunity!"

She took a nimble step onto the deck, streams of saltwater lacing in between her fingers as she prepared for another attack; the first guard was back on his feet. "I'm not leaving you! I can break through those handcuffs as soon as I finish them off."

Suddenly, the entire party jumped in surprise, clawing at their ears in pain, as an alarm sounded. The blare caught the attention of people on land; guards shouted to each other and left the thick crowd as they carried their celebration farther and farther away.

The guards were running—sprinting—now, and the ones on the ship were climbing onto the ramp. The firebender was running toward her, letting out an enraged yell as heat scorched through the air; Ara was surrounded. She looked again at the waters below, knowing that trying to hide on the ship or escape into the plaza would both result in her immediate capture. And that left only one means of escape.

"I'm coming back, Iroh," she said, not even sure if the old man could hear her.

And she leapt off the ramp, twisting through the air so that she slid deftly into the ocean, the cool water caressing her like kisses, leaving hardly a splash behind.

...

... ...

...

Ara had been an escapee for no more than five hours, and yet she was already facing difficulties. It was near impossible for her to slip into the city unnoticed: she was unable to find new clothes and continued to roam around in the thin linen of her reddish-brown prisoners' garb – which was no better than a flashing arrow pointing out her location to nearby guards; waterbending would be another dead giveaway, so she was left with no means of protection.

She didn't even know where Rei was, and that was probably the most painful fact. The raccoon had become her constant companion ever since she saved him from the burning tree; Ara suddenly felt guilty that she had neglected him for Zuko once they arrived in Ba Sing Se. _And look where that got me now, _she thought, suddenly angry.

So, she avoided the Royal Plaza and found herself wandering through the dirty and shady streets of the Harbor City. With its thick smog hanging in the air and lowlife criminals at every corner, the waterbender found it easier to blend in. The streets twisted and merged together making up a labyrinth of dead-ends and tight alleyways; navigating through them was a tedious game.

Ara turned down a narrow street as the sun sank lower and lower in the purple sky. It was rather quiet, not like the busy streets of Ba Sing Se, but compared to the silence of the Harbor City as a whole, the chatter of the people that ambled around made it seem very loud.

She cautiously made her way down the street, keeping her head down, but body tense and wary. Around her were merchants, thieves, and lowly workers. Some were offering stolen goods – but it was near impossible to tell the criminals from the honest men.

Suddenly, a shriek pierced through the thick air, resonating across the towering metal of factories and dirty brick walls. The waterbender froze, head snapping up as she identified the source of the shout: about halfway down the street, near the mouth of an alley, a man stepped into the shadows, looking as if he were talking – yelling – to another person.

Ara glanced around: no one seemed to be too troubled by the sudden outburst, and were carrying on with their business; the few curious people who saw what was happening paled significantly and hurried away.

Letting out a resigned sigh, Ara neared the suspicious activity, keeping her distance. She paused at the corner of the alley, peering into the darkness. She could see the man's back, clothed in a worn, dull red set of robes. In his hand he clutched a shining dagger, a weapon too fine and handsome to be in a place such as Harbor City.

"I paid you," a tiny, choking voice said. "Please stop!"

It was then that Ara caught sight of the girl who was shrinking farther back into the alley, her face consumed by the shadows.

Ara watched as the man tilted his head up, tossing back his greasy hair, and let out a chilling laugh. "Don't try to outsmart me!" he sang in a crazed sounding voice. "You owe me, sweetie, so you'll have to cough up a different form of payment."

Though it was shrouded in shadows, Ara scanned the alleyway, managing to barely make out the shapes of a few crates and barrels stacked up on top of each other carelessly. _The barrels. _Surely they held water, if not some other liquid. The girl's back had hit the end of the alley, the man closing in.

The blade of the dagger darted dangerously close to the girl's throat, and she let out another cry. Ara couldn't bear to stand there helplessly any longer: it was obvious that no one else was about to stop the man from harming the girl. So, she stepped into the protection the shadows offered her, shutting her eyes and thrusting out her palm. For a brief moment, she shut out everything – every thought and fear and idea – and just _concentrated. _Her breath caught in her throat as she pushed out with her mind, an invisible force brushing against the presence of some liquid that sat still and calm in the barrels.

As the man reached up to attack again, Ara opened her eyes and moved simultaneously, sprinting forward onto a crate, then jumping back into the air and whipping out her leg. The man turned around in confusion just as her roundhouse kick caught him across the face. He stumbled back, gripping at a rusted pipe for support.

"Leave her alone," Ara said, eyes narrowing at the dagger still clutched in the man's hand. The girl was watching from the corner, eyes impossibly wide.

He was muttering obscenities, breath smelling of liquor. "Who the hell're you?" he growled, looking her up and down with his charcoal eyes.

"Get out of here," the waterbender ordered, standing firmly between him and the girl.

The man straightened up and pointed the dagger at Ara, giving her a wolfish grin. "This ain't any of your business, you little—"

In a split second, Ara had twisted the man's arm and had it pressed in a gruesome angle against his back; the weapon clattered against the wooden crates and he hissed in pain and irritation. She reached up with her free hand and snaked her fingers in between his locks of unwashed hair, slamming his face violently against the brick wall.

He broke away with surprising strength, turning and landing a kick right in Ara's ribs. She was sent back, hitting the opposite wall with a force that knocked the wind out of her.

"That's how you wanna play?" the man said with another grin that made her insides squirm. Blood poured from his nose, staining his teeth and giving him an even more insane appearance.

As Ara stood back up, she raised her arms; the liquids – water, she discovered – shot up like a spluttering geyser. "No," she said. "This is."

The fear that morphed across the criminal's face was priceless. He stumbled back, piecing together the scene as his eyes snapped from Ara's prisoner clothes to the water that was forming a long ribbon in the air. She couldn't help but feel suddenly relaxed and at ease, feeling the fluidity and gracefulness of the water overtake her.

As he opened his mouth to yell, Ara spun around, sending the jet of water colliding into him with a force that shot him into the air. She planted her feet, adding on the finishing touches as she circled her arms and sent a frosty chill creeping up the water. The man's limp body became suspended in the air, the spiraling body of ice freezing around his body and trapping him against the wall.

There was a moment of tense silence. The unused beads of water splattered against the dirty pavement, and Ara felt the sudden loss as the thrill and adrenaline drained from her. Remembering she was not alone, she turned to the girl who was watching her with a mixture of fear and awe.

She opened her mouth to speak, but the girl cut her off. "Is he dead?"

"Just knocked out," Ara said, a bit surprised.

"Agni, you're a waterbender! I don't know many waterbenders around here and you might be in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out." The girl spoke rather fast, stepping forward and gazing up at the unconscious man as if he were a statue in an art museum.

Ara stumbled for words, baffled by the girl's questions. Dismissing them, she rested a hand on the side of her ribs without thinking; the heavy kick was going to leave some bruises. She sat down on an overturned crate so that she was at the girl's height.

"You're hurt," Ara said as she looked at the cuts across her collarbone and on her cheek. They were small, but blood still spotted across the girl's porcelain skin, and they were reminders of the damage that could have occurred. "Come here, let me see what I can do."

"I'm not really supposed to trust strangers," the girl said, pausing momentarily with a suspicious look on her face. But before Ara could reply, she bounced over excitedly. "But you just saved my life so I think its okay. You're a healer, too, aren't you?"

"Not a very good one," Ara confessed with a laugh as she waved her hand, turning a part of the ice back into water so she could use it to heal the cuts. "I'm Ara. What's your name?"

She gently pushed long black tresses out of the girl's face, moving the beads of now glowing water over the wounds. The waterbender's eyes darted up to examine the girl's: they were a pretty hazel color and flecked with green and gold, not as bright as Zuko's own amber ones, but pretty all the same.

"That's a pretty name. I'm Ling. It's sorta boring. Ara is a Water Tribe name, huh? Are you from the Northern or Southern Water Tribe?"

Ara laughed, though the name Ling seemed vaguely familiar. "You know, Ling, you ask a lot of questions."

"I know. My brother tells me that. His name is Ryuu. How old are you? He's almost sixteen. I think he'd like you."

The name Ryuu definitely meant something; Ara just couldn't remember what.

"I'm already sixteen. How old are you?" She put down her hands to examine her handiwork. The bleeding had stopped and the cuts were beginning to be covered by fresh pink skin, but the marks weren't gone completely.

"I just turned ten," Ling said proudly.

"Are you a firebender?"

"No. My papa was a firebender but he had to go off into the war so my mama is watching over me and my brother."

Above them, the man stirred; however, now that night was beginning to fall, the ice showed hardly any signs of beginning to melt.

Ara stood up, examining the crates where the fight had taken place. She kneeled down, reaching into a tight space and feeling her fingers close around a smooth handle. Ara pulled out the man's dagger, its flawless blade catching the light. Her breath caught as she marveled at the weapons, amazed at how finely made it was. It had an ivory and gold handle and its pommel was in the shape of the Fire Nation emblem.

The weapon was too good to leave behind; Ara tore off a piece of fabric from her prisoner garments, wrapping the blade neatly and tucking it into the waistband of her pants, turning back to Ling as she did so. "It's dangerous out here. You should get home."

"So should you," Ling replied challengingly, though her face remained sweet and innocent.

Ara sighed. "Really, Ling, get going. I don't think your brother or your mom would like it if they knew you were out here."

"I know," she said, her face darkening slightly. "But I'm doing this for them."

Before Ara could ask what she meant, Ling burst into another series of questions. "Where do you live? How come I've never seen you around before? Wouldn't a waterbender like you have gotten caught already?"

"I'm not really from around here," Ara said lamely.

Ling's eyes widened, the flecks of color in her irises shining in the dim light. "So does that mean you have no place to stay?"

The waterbender shrugged. "Sorta."

Ling suddenly reached out and grabbed Ara's hand, pulling her out of the alleyway and back onto the streets of the Harbor City. People still roamed around, seeming even shadier, but none bothered them.

"You shouldn't be taking random strangers to your house, Ling," Ara hissed. Still, she made no move to stop her.

"You're not a stranger," the young girl said. "You're Ara and you just saved my life. I'm repaying you."

"You don't have to repay me."

"Yes I do," Ling said, turning to Ara with a smile. "Manners. My mama and papa taught me."

It was the temptation of a bed and a warm meal that caused Ara to cave. She shut her mouth and they walked in silence. The waterbender pondered over the name Ryuu, trying to remember where she had heard that name before. Perhaps he lived in the small cluster of houses that included Ara's; though she never really played much with the other kids in the Royal Plaza, she would talk to some of them during festivals or other events.

She wondered if Ryuu was one of the ones who had teased her, one of the ones who showed kindness to her, or if he had simply left her alone.

After a while, Ara decided that she should use the walk to get some answers out of Ling. "What did that man want with you?"

There was a period of silence before she finally spoke, and when she did, her voice was softer and much too somber for a ten-year-old girl. "Mama has fallen sick. She's getting worse every day, but medicine is too expensive. I knew that there was some for cheap here in the Harbor City, so I found that man, who offered me medicine for much less than in the Royal Plaza.

"I saved up for _weeks. _I did everything that I could to scrape together enough money, but when I went back he told me that the price had raised because I took too long. And I got mad and I tried to grab the medicine and run for it, but I didn't do a very good job."

She let out a tiny laugh, but her eyes were wet. "He didn't even have the medicine with him because he knew I wouldn't be able to pay. And I probably would've been killed if it wasn't for you."

"Don't say that," Ara said softly, reaching over and wrapping an arm around Ling's shoulders. Though they had just met, she felt oddly protective of the girl. "Does your mother work?"

Ling nodded. "She works in the palace, but they haven't been paying since she's ill."

Ara could feel memories of working at the palace wash over her; she steeled her gaze, reluctant to look at the girl walking beside her.

"Ryuu has a job at the marketplace, but it's not enough to support us," Ling continued in a bitter tone. "I wanted to take my mother's place, but he won't let me. He says I'm too young, but I've seen girls even youngerthan me go up to work as a servant!"

"You are too young," Ara said, unable to help herself. "It's tiring. A long walk up to the Caldera City, a long walk back. Constant work, no kindness, no rest. The tasks are easy enough, but it's the cruelty that makes it so hard. They barely treat you like you're human."

Ling's gaze snapped up to Ara. "You worked in the palace?" she asked, her tone shocked and accusing. "I thought you were from the Water Tribes!"

"No, I grew up _here_. I worked in the palace as soon as I was old enough."

"If you did it, then why can't I?" She wasn't asking Ara; Ling was angrily, shouting the question into the dark night. "Why won't he let me?"

Ara placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "Ling," she said softly, "you're lucky. It's exhausting and depressing. You don't want to work there."

"I want to help!"

The waterbender couldn't say anything to that. She knew what it felt like to be helpless – she loathed the feeling. They continued to walk in silence, though Ling's outrage answered none of Ara's questions. They had digressed too much; it seemed that the rest of the walk would be in silence.

Surprisingly, Ling spoke again after a few minutes. Her voice was sounded so scared and small. "How did you manage to keep working in the palace if it was so horrible?"

Ara smiled even though she knew that the girl couldn't see her. "Someone showed me kindness. He made the days better." After a short pause, she added, "Look, if you promise not to tell anyone I'm a waterbender, I'll try to heal your mother as much as I can, okay?"

For once, Ling didn't ask any questions. "I promise," she whispered, the gratitude clear in her voice.

They continued walking a short distance as a more comfortable silence fell over them. But just when the quiet was beginning to settle, Ling piped up once more. "Ara, why were you in prison? If you lived here, why did they throw you in? Did they find out you were a waterbender?

Ara strung her words with extreme caution, not knowing how much to reveal. "Yes. They found out I could bend, so I run away. But the Fire Nation found me and brought me back here."

Ling smiled. When she spoke, it wasn't a story or a question, but merely a statement. "And you escaped again. I'm happy you did, Ara. You can stay with us for as long as you need."

The waterbender didn't speak; she only nodded. Though she was overwhelmed with gratefulness for Ling, she knew that she wouldn't be able to put her family into any unnecessary danger. Ara knew that she would have to leave without a word, without a goodbye, because she was the criminal. Her home had become her enemy.

* * *

What did you guys think?

I know there were _many _things I could've ended up doing with Ara, but I just couldn't bear to see her stealing food and sleeping on the streets. And plus, I figured that there would be some people she'd remember from her childhood who would come to help her out.

On the other hand, there's an OC, cute little Ling that was introduced. In Part 2 of Ara's POV, another OC will be introduced! (Yes, it's Ling's older brother, and no, it will not result in some ridiculous love triangle!)

Leave reviews with your thoughts and critiques! Every one means a lot, so thank you guys. I'll try a lot harder to update again soon, but I can't promise anything.

-Sofia


End file.
